


What We Called Love

by whosmonse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe-Human Derek, Angst With A Side of Angst, Anxiety, Emotionally Constipated Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Benefical Relationship, Obvious Stiles, Power Bottom Stiles, Rich Derek, Secret Relationship, Spanish Translation, Sugar Baby Stiles, Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby, Topping from the Bottom, sugar daddy Derek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosmonse/pseuds/whosmonse
Summary: Adivinó que si Derek no le estaba pagando por el sexo, entonces obviamente le está pagando por la conversación. Así que Stiles se esforzó por hablar y nunca parar. Stiles divagó y Derek algunas veces escuchó. Stiles difamaba sobre X-men y pornografia en restaurantes de lujo, y Derek algunas veces gruñó en respuesta. De vez , en cuando Derek incluso levantaba la vista de su teléfono, hacia contacto visual y parpadeaba, lo que Stiles siempre consideraría como un reconocimiento real y positivo de su existencia.Y ellos realmente nunca tuvieron sexo. Jamas. No importa cuan mal Stiles lo quisiera, y el lo quería, oh, tan mal.Stiles Stilinski ha sido el 'sugar baby' de Derek por los últimos tres años, y simplemente no puede entender porque el hombre le paga tanto maldito dinero.O, en donde Danny es Miley Cyrus, Dylan Sprouse, Justin Bieber, y Kanye West todo en uno.Traducción.Autor: jadore_hale





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We Called Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475713) by [jadore_hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadore_hale/pseuds/jadore_hale). 



  
"¡Así que el maldito enfermo me dijo que le gustaba masturbarse con cáscaras de cebolla!"

Habló.

"Y yo estaba como, ¿qué? ¿Cáscaras de cebolla?¿Como puede eso remotamente sentirse como una vagina?"

Siempre habló.

"Y entonces dije, '¡Que mierda Greenburg!' No es que me gusten las vaginas, pero ¿Cáscaras de cebolla? ¿En serio? ¡Están secos y escamosos! "

Era como si su trabajo fuera hablar.

" ¡Entonces me dijo que cometió un error! Y yo estaba como oh gracias a dios. Pero después dijo que eran rebanadas de cebolla, no cáscaras. Así que lo que hace es cortar cebolla y frotarla en su polla, lo cual es tan desagradable. Entonces dije ¡oh alejate de mi, onion dick! Y ahora sé porque siempre huele a cebolla cuando esta sentado junto a mi en Termodinámica "

Stiles se sobresaltó, finalmente recuperando el aliento después de un extenso recuento de treinta minutos de sus clases de esa mañana. Tomó su vaso de Dr.Pepper y tomó un sorbo, mirando a la persona sentada frente a él. Tragó saliva y esperó una respuesta, tamborileando levemente con sus dedos, sabiendo que no debía esperar demasiado. Después de unos segundos, respiró hondo y se enderezó en su asiento.

" De todos modos, estoy feliz de que nunca tuve que tener Intro y Bio con él en el primer año. No creo haber podido verlo luchar durante ese laboratorio de mitosis "

Se había decidido hace mucho tiempo que Stiles era definitivamente el que hablaba. No es que fuera particularmente bueno en eso ni nada. Solo que el lado carente de la conversación realmente parecía provenir del otro lado de la mesa. Naturalmente, el lado de Stiles tuvo que volver a levantarlo. Lo cual estuvo bien. Sin duda fue hecho para el trabajo.

Pero por lo general, el lado de la mesa de Derek trató de escuchar. Bueno, más o menos, si escuchar significaba responder correos electrónicos y mirar su teléfono todo el tiempo. No era que Derek no pudiera hablar. Podía y lo haría de vez en cuando, pero parecía estar bien dejando que Stiles hablara, lo cual era genial. Era como si hubiera visto lo bueno que era Stiles en eso o algo así y había decidido dejar todas las cosas de "hablar y decir palabras" para él.

Derek estaba totalmente sin escuchar. Lo que sea que estaba sucediendo en su teléfono era claramente mucho más importante que el libertinaje de Greenburg. Stiles siguió de todos modos. Fue lo que hizo. Así que esperó un minuto más, decidiendo qué deambular antes de volver a sumergirse en otra conversación unilateral.

No era como si le importara hablar por completo. De hecho, le estaban pagando extremadamente bien por hacerlo. Aunque en realidad no había un título de trabajo oficial, a Stiles le gustaba llamarse a sí mismo un "sugar baby". Solo porque lo hacía sonar realmente sexy y dulce al mismo tiempo, como un Sour Patch Kid con calificación x.

Algunas veces a la semana, Stiles se reunía con un hombre extremadamente rico y atractivo llamado Derek Hale. Salieron a cenas, almuerzos y otros eventos realmente extravagantes, y a cambio Derek proveyó a Stiles financieramente. Derek literalmente pagó por todo y mientras Stiles estaba feliz de tomar el dinero, nunca había entendido por qué.

La relación había comenzado casi tres años atrás, a principios del verano entre el primer y segundo año de Stiles. Hacia el final del semestre de primavera, Stiles había aprendido que su beca para Columbia no era elegible para una renovación. Había planeado pasar el verano en Nueva York, trabajando y solicitando empleo y becas, e intentando encontrar el dinero en cualquier lugar que pudiera. Pero las becas a las que había estado solicitando eran muy pequeñas, y lo máximo que había obtenido era una con una iglesia. Era de la Iglesia Mormona, y bueno ... Stiles había ... mentido mucho sobre la solicitud, pero le estaban dando una gran cantidad de dinero.

Había pensado en pedir algunos préstamos, pero su padre estaba en contra de todo lo que involucrara créditos y deudas, y realmente del sistema bancario de los Estados Unidos en general. Como su ayuda financiera no iba a ser demasiado, su padre le había sugerido que volviera a casa y se tomara un año libre para ir a trabajar y ahorrar para la universidad más adelante. Stiles no era una de esas personas que renunciaron fácilmente, pero tenía las manos atadas.

Había salido una noche con sus amigos (sus súper ricos y para nada preocupados por pagar amigos universitarios). Todos habían ido a un club burlesco en The Village. Era uno de los lugares favoritos de Danny, y esperaban divertirse y decir adiós antes de que Stiles volviera a California. Pero realmente, no hay nada divertido en despedirse de sus amigos.

De vuelta a casa en Beacon Hills, Stiles nunca había tenido realmente un amigo. Había sido un gran nerd y era muy diferente de todos los demás, por lo que había sido objeto de muchas burlas. Todo había terminado cuando salió de su casa rumbo a Nueva York. Todavía era raro, pero en Nueva York estaba bien ser diferente. Aquí, había conocido a su igualmente raro (pero asombroso) mejor amigo Danny, quien era un joven actor en varios programas de televisión y películas. Todos en Beacon Hills habían cambiado cuando Stiles comenzó a publicar fotos de ellos juntos en Facebook. Danny había dejado que Stiles lo acompañara y, en el proceso, le presentó a Stiles a todos sus otros amigos. Conoció a Caitlin, a Danielle, a Braeden y a Scott, y por primera vez, y finalmente se sintió aceptado. Odiaba la idea de dejar eso atrás.

Esa noche, Stiles decidió, sería la oportunidad perfecta para sacar su nueva identificación falsa. Él se estaba divirtiendo mucho llorando en el bar, haciendo caso omiso de todas las chicas semidesnudas que bailaban alrededor de la habitación, y tomando un shot tras otro hasta que no podía ver directamente. Scott se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo, tratando de animarlo como el buen amigo que era. No sirvio. Stiles estaba completamente comprometido con su depresión, que ni siquiera el optimismo eterno de Scott podía deshacerse de su estado de ánimo sombrío. Scott no había dejado de asegurarle que lo resolvería como siempre lo hacía, pero Stiles estaba teniendo dificultades para creer eso. Sobre todo porque había estropeado su única oportunidad de alejarse de Beacon Hills. Scott finalmente se dio por vencido y se fue a perseguir a una chica que había conocido antes llamada Allison. Stiles se quedó atrás, bebiendo solo y revolcándose en su miseria. Fue entonces cuando apareció Braeden.

"¿Qué?" Stiles la miró malhumorado cuando vio que estaba conteniendo la risa. Sintió que la habitación daba vueltas y por un segundo hubo dos Braedens.

"Un tipo acaba de darme su tarjeta". La risa de Braeden se convirtió en una carcajada completa.

"¿Y?" Stiles levantó una ceja.

"Y él me dijo que te lo diera". Ella sonrió. "Te escuchó quejándote toda la noche y dijo que pagaría por los dos para pasar un tiempo juntos".

Braeden resopló y luego le tendió la tarjeta a Stiles y le hizo una seña al barman. Stiles lo pensó. No había forma de confundir su tono. Algún fanfarrón se había ofrecido a pagarle dinero por sexo. Alguien había pensado que Stiles estaba tan desesperado que podría vender su cuerpo solo para pagar sus cuentas. ¡Qué gilipollas! Entornó los ojos y leyó la pequeña caligrafía. Parpadeó un par de veces, asegurándose de haberlo leído correctamente. Derek. Sonaba como una gran polla. Stiles sabía que muchas personas se metieron en ese tipo de arreglos en estos días, pero nunca se había visto a sí mismo como una de ellas. Tragó saliva, obligándose a bajar la tarjeta, pero por más que se dijera que no, la idea ya se estaba formando en su cabeza.

"¿Era caliente?", Preguntó después de que el camarero le hubiera dado un trago a Braeden.

"No lo sé. Realmente no vi su cara ". Ella tomó un sorbo y luego se detuvo. "¿Por qué? No estás pensando seriamente en esto, ¿verdad? El tipo sonaba como si lo estuvieras haciendo enojar ".

Su tono más o menos decía lo que Stiles pensaba. El tipo probablemente estaba jugando una especie de broma. Aún así, Stiles no pudo evitar embolsarse el número y pensarlo durante el resto de la noche.

*****

A medida que los días se acercaban a su vuelo, Stiles decidió enviar un mensaje de texto al número y se sorprendió cuando recibió una respuesta unos minutos más tarde. Como se iría pronto, el imbécil -Derek- le había enviado un mensaje de texto con una hora y lugar para reunirse más tarde esa noche. Stiles pasó todo el resto del día enloqueciendo por el hecho de que estaba a punto de encontrarse con un extraño para tener relaciones extrañas y lucrativas. Trató de imaginarse a este tipo Derek, visualizando a un viejo y flácido parecido a Steve Buscemi con grandes tetas de hombre. Stiles no estaba muy seguro de si podría tener las tetas masculinas, pero realmente todo funcionaba siempre que lo hicieran de perrito.

El restaurante era realmente lujoso y de alto estatus Frances. Stiles había tomado el autobús esa noche y había llegado un poco tarde. Estaba contento de haber pensado en vestirse para la ocasión. Le dijo a la hostess su nombre, y ella se había animado como una princesa de Disney consumiendo crack. Sabía exactamente con quién estaba cenando Stiles y lo condujo por el restaurante mientras Stiles intentaba recuperarse de la mini fusión.

Ella lo llevó escaleras arriba, al nivel superior del restaurante. Parecían dirigirse a una mesa específica en el rincón más alejado de la habitación. Por supuesto, estarían en una esquina. Las prostitutas trabajaban en las esquinas, y bueno, Stiles era una ardiente y joven prostituta por la noche. Frunció el ceño a medida que se acercaban, y vio la espalda de una persona completamente diferente de lo que había imaginado. El tipo era mucho más joven de lo que creía que sería, y tenía la cabeza llena de pelo y esos hermosos hombros anchos que hicieron que Stiles pensara que posiblemente sería atractivo. Stiles no lo hacia muy bien con las personas atractivas. De hecho, le gustaba pensar que lo hacían entrar en colmenas y le daba todo tipo de enfermedades de la piel.

La hostess corrió rápidamente delante de él y sacó su silla, indicándole que se sentara. Stiles sonrió y consideró seriamente ofrecerle algo de su Adderall. Miró nerviosamente el asiento que ella le tendía y comenzó a sentarse cuando vio por primera vez al hombre con quien cenaría esta noche.

"No puedes ser Derek", Stiles soltó las palabras e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron brevemente y luego miraron hacia atrás a la mujer, que hizo un gesto para que Stiles volviera a sentarse. Con su mandíbula caída, se sentó. Miró detrás de él tratando de averiguar si la anfitriona había cometido algún error, pero ella salió corriendo, abandonándolo para saltar por algún camino de ladrillos amarillos. Stiles tragó saliva y la miró. Sintió que empezaba a tener viruela. Volvió a mirar a su cita, con los ojos muy abiertos y su cuerpo caliente y tenso.

"En serio", dijo Stiles. "¿Eres Derek?"

El tipo no hizo nada para confirmar o negar su identidad. En cambio, solo miró a Stiles con ojos desinteresados, lo que hizo que Stiles se sintiera realmente estúpido. Trató de controlar su respiración, no estaba seguro si esto era algún tipo de truco. Realmente, debería sentirse aliviado. Este tipo no era viejo ni estaba flácido, y ciertamente no tenía senos masculinos. De hecho, Stiles estaba recibiendo herpes zóster simplemente mirándolo.

¡Por eso lo había engañado! ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que obtendría el dinero ahora? No había forma de que este tipo intentara pagarle a Stiles para que hiciera algo con él, y mucho menos "pasar tiempo juntos". Debía haber estado hablando de otra persona, y algunas sinapsis en el cerebro de Braeden habían funcionado mal y le hicieron pensar que se refería a Stiles.

Con retraso, se dio cuenta de que su embozo era en realidad muy grosero. Trató de encontrar algo que decir, ya que sabía que el saludo de Vulcano realmente no se consideraba correcto en estas circunstancias. El mejor enfoque fue decir algo simple y dulce, luego llegar al sexo y salir de allí. Es lo que él llamaría plan A. Sí, sonaba como un gran plan.

"Um", comenzó elocuentemente. "Así que soy Stiles ..."

Esperó a que Derek dijera algo similar. Él no dijo nada.

"La otra noche, le diste tu tarjeta a mi amiga Braeden. Ella es una chica, Braeden. Quiero decir que suena como un chico- no hace sonidos como un chico. Ella no suena como un chico ".

Dios, realmente debería aprender cuándo callarse.

"Solo quiero decir que pensarías que ella sería uno porque su nombre suena como el de un tipo, así que te haces esta idea en la cabeza de que ella es un tipo grande y con un pene, pero ella no es totalmente así, la belleza de un nombre de bebé unisex. Y ella es una gran chica-Braeden. Una maravillosa chica-Braeden. Y de alguna manera tuvo la impresión de que querías darme tu número ... "

Doce segundos de la cena y Stiles ya estaba pronunciando la palabra pene. Mucho para el Plan A. Intentó no encogerse cuando Derek no dijo nada otra vez.

"De todos modos, mi amiga Braeden, la chica", le guiñó el ojo porque era una vaquera del rodeo. "Dijo que querías pagarme, —o no a mí, de quien quisiera que estaba hablando—, para pasar un tiempo contigo, y estoy interesado en tu oferta si quieres replantearlo. Y, sinceramente, aún estoy interesado si no lo hiciste ".

Stiles se aclaró la garganta y se llevó el vaso de agua a la boca seca, tomando un trago gigante. Si no tenía ni un centavo y era un vagabundo en las calles, estaba seguro de que dejaría que este tipo lo follara gratis. Pero si había alguna forma en que Derek realmente podría haber sido serio acerca de la relación que él había propuesto, ¿por qué no tratar y ver?

Derek todavía no decia nada, y Stiles comenzó a preguntarse si podría hablar. Trató de mantener la calma y la cortesía de su cara, pero le picaba la piel y estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico que acompañara a su psoriasis en placas.

Le lanzó a Derek una mirada expectante y no pudo evitar mirarlo más de cerca. Pudo ver que Derek realmente se había vestido para la ocasión. Por vestir, Stiles quería decir que parecía que acababa de levantarse de la cama. Era sexy de esa manera desaliñada pero su traje estaba desaliñado y su corbata colgaba suelta. No se había afeitado, por lo que tenía barba crecida en su mandíbula. También estaba hundido profundamente en su silla, y parecía no tener ningún interés en el mundo. Stiles lo tiene. Cuando estas tan caliente, casi todo deja de ser interesante.

Stiles miró hacia otro lado cuando llegó el camarero, presentándose y explicando cómo funcionaba el menú de degustación. Derek bostezó mientras lo hacía, encorvado más en su asiento. El camarero le preguntó a Stiles si le gustaría tomar algo y, por supuesto, Stiles dijo que no. Tenía su identificación falsa y fue bueno, pero no era tan buena. El camarero esperó un poco más, y Derek suspiró bruscamente y lo despidió con la mano justo antes de que Stiles pudiera preguntar si habría caracoles. Él no estaba preparado para comer caracoles.

Se sentaron en silencio hasta que el camarero regresó con un pan extraño y un vaso de whisky escocés para Derek. Stiles se preguntó cómo habría sabido el camarero llevarle a Derek un vaso de whisky. Todavía no había abierto la boca, excepto para bostezar, por supuesto. Derek le permitió dejar el whisky escocés, pero negó con la cabeza ante el pan y levantó su vaso con cansancio. El camarero asintió y se giró, dejándolos nuevamente en su incómodo silencio.

A Stiles no le importó lo incomodo. Él esperó por él como un hongo esperaba en los sótanos de raíz. Estaba bastante seguro de que Derek estaba mudo. Un mudo que claramente no le gustaba el pan. Nunca antes había visto a alguien que fuera mudo y, estando cerca de él, probablemente necesitaba sensibilidad y un filtro, ninguno de los cuales tenía Stiles. Estaba seguro de que esta noche le daría el tipo de experiencia que podría poner en su currículum. Hizo la promesa de buscar la palabra una vez que regresó a su habitación. Estaba seguro de que encontraría a este tipo bajo la definición.

Pasó un poco de tiempo mientras Stiles jugueteaba con cosas sobre la mesa. Se entretuvo haciendo formas de origami con su servilleta y tocando su plato contra su vaso. Hizo algunas orejas de conejo y las levantó para que Derek las viera, claramente impresionado consigo mismo.

"Sí, ¿qué tal eso?"

Lo dejó, extendió la mano y recogió la servilleta de Derek para doblar una grúa cuando escuchó: "Así que, decías..."

Stiles frunció el ceño. No, él no. No había dicho nada en mucho tiempo, pero alguien más lo había hecho. Levantó la cabeza y se quedó boquiabierto, tratando de ocultar su expresión cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de Derek.

"Estás interesado en mi oferta".

Stiles logró mantenerse relajado. "Oh, sí. Sí, lo estoy."

La voz de Derek era brusca y tenía una cualidad como si no se hubiera usado en años. Stiles estaba seguro de que no. Su estómago revoloteó, deseando oírlo de nuevo. Esperó a que Derek dijera algo más, pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del primer plato.

"Gracias", dijo Stiles al camarero y se regocijó de que no se tratara de caracoles, luego gritó cuando dio el primer bocado. "¡Mierda! ¡Esto es tan jodidamente bueno! "

Stiles miró a su alrededor, viendo que había logrado ofender a todo el restaurante. Derek solo parecía divertido mientras bebía de otro vaso que el camarero había traído.

"Uh. ... Quiero decir que... esta bueno. Realmente bueno."

Stiles tomó unos cuantos bocados más y se alegró cuando Derek se sentó a comer, su mano hurgando el tenedor. Stiles lo miró tomar un bocado, pero no parecía tan impresionado como Stiles. Stiles comenzó a preguntarse si este chico se impresionaba por algo. Se apresuró a retomar el tema donde lo habían dejado en la conversación.

"Así que de todos modos, tengo algunos problemas". Se dio cuenta de que debería aclarar. "Problemas financieros. También tengo otros problemas, pero son los financieros los más urgentes en este momento ".

Stiles se mordió el labio. "Mira, estoy teniendo problemas para pagar este sistema de educación postsecundaria-que absorbe el dinero-y chupa el alma que nuestra sociedad insiste en que necesito para sobrevivir en su jodido modelo capitalista".

Derek lo miró fijamente, y se dio cuenta de que probablemente no debería decir esas cosas en un restaurante donde la mitad de la habitación estaba llena de estos acaudalados tipos de Wall Street.

"No es que esté en contra del capitalismo ni nada".

Él suspiró. Tenía problemas para pensar qué decir a continuación, lo cual era nuevo para él. Se sintió raro salir y empezar a preguntar sobre el dinero, por lo que dijo: "Oye. Tal vez debería contarte un poco más sobre mí ".

Una vez más, le dio a Derek el tiempo de respuesta adecuado, y una vez más no fue utilizado.

"A menos que no quieras oír hablar de mí mismo, de mí". Lo cual está bien."

Stiles no esperó mucho esta vez antes de decir "arruinalo" y empezar a hacerlo.

"Bien…"

En las siguientes dos horas, Stiles procedió a contarle a Derek toda su historia de vida. Habló de todo y olvidó por completo que Derek era un extraño que quería sexo y probablemente misterio de él y no necesitaba escuchar un análisis en profundidad de su rutina para ir al baño. Le dijo a Derek sobre su crecimiento en Beacon Hills, y cómo era el lugar donde la emoción iba a morir. Él le contó sobre ser un perdedor en la escuela secundaria y ser elegido como la "peor pesadilla del maestro". Incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo al decirle a Derek sobre su madre, y cómo ella había muerto cuando él era un niño, y lo que era crecer con un padre como el sheriff de la ciudad. Habló y habló y cuando dejó de hablar, estaban en el postre, y él ni siquiera quería parar.

"Ah, y obtuve esta beca de esta Iglesia Mormona, lo que probablemente significa que tendré que encontrar la manera de convertirme en Mormón. Probablemente también tenga que asistir a la iglesia todos los domingos, pero estoy demasiado en contra de las grandes instituciones religiosas como para hacer eso, así que tendré que resolverlo ".

La cena estaba prácticamente terminada. "De todas formas. Ya está. Eso es todo. Es patético que pueda contarte todo lo que me ha pasado en mis diecinueve años de vida en poco menos de dos horas. Realmente necesito tener algo de aventura allí. Saltar de un acantilado. Escalar el Monte Everest. Veteando en el Gran Cañón ".

Derek sonrió y Stiles se quedó sin aliento.

"Si, tienes razón. Un cactus cerca de mi realmente no parece una buena idea ".

Se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que Derek había escuchado todo el tiempo. Pocas personas podrían escuchar a Stiles hacer una gran ovación durante dos horas. Se había preguntado si lo había estado aburriendo, pero a Stiles le gustaba pensar que era orgánicamente entretenido. Derek no hizo mucho más que parpadear de todos modos, aunque de vez en cuando daba a Stiles una sonrisa tímida que lo dejaba luchando por respirar.

Había dejado de contar cuánto estaba bebiendo Derek, pero podía ver que eso lo hacía menos distante. El camarero siguió trayendo vasos a la mesa, sin dejar que la taza permaneciera vacía por mucho tiempo. En algún momento, Derek había sorprendido tanto a Stiles como al camarero diciendo 'gracias'.

Stiles frunció el ceño de repente. "Oye. Ni siquiera sé si eres gay. ¿Eres gay? Soy homosexual. Bueno, no del todo gay. Solo que no soy así de estricto. Mucho menos, menos que gay. Pero a veces un poco heterosexual, ¿sabes?

Por supuesto, Derek no le dio nada que remotamente pareciera una respuesta. Se frotó los ojos vidriosos y se picó la mandíbula, mirando a Stiles sombríamente.

"Sabes que eres un verdadero conversador".

Tragó saliva y valientemente intentó abordar el tema ahora que las cosas estaban más relajadas.

"Yo solo ... realmente podría usar algo como lo que me estás ofreciendo en este momento. Sobre todo porque me gustaría obtener mi título y no convertirme en una de esas personas que fallan en la vida. No es que me importe ser un fracasado. Me encantaría simplemente sentarme en el sofá y jugar videojuegos todo el día. Pero en algún momento perdería el sofá y los videojuegos y terminaría con heroína ".

Derek enarcó las cejas con asombro.

"Sí ... realmente no sé cómo llegué a la heroína tan rápido tampoco, pero parece ser mi tipo de droga".

No estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que iba a pasar después. Obviamente se estaba haciendo bastante tarde, y Stiles no estaba acostumbrado a los mudos borrachos pidiendo sexo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por estar tan loco. Él ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto dinero había en él, pero tenía la sensación de que no podía renunciar. Nunca antes había hecho este tipo de cosas. Sin mencionar que estaba teniendo la mayor ansiedad por el rendimiento de su vida, y su pequeño stiles no se asomaría si se sintiera un poco intimidado.

Siguió hablando para presionar los nervios. "Honestamente la bioingeniería me necesita ahora mismo. Es 2011 y no tenemos clones. ¡Clones! ¿Por qué no tengo un clon sentado a mi lado en este momento? ¡Todos necesitamos clones!

Stiles casi tira un vaso al agitar sus brazos.

"Y estoy bastante seguro de que tengo la cura para el cáncer en algún lugar de aquí", se tocó la sien. "Junto con muchas metateorías inútiles sobre El señor de los anillos. Todo lo que necesito es que alguien me dé un plásmido para que pueda hacer cosas realmente perversas ".

No había muchas indicaciones por parte de Derek sobre cómo continuaría la noche, y Stiles comenzó a ponerse realmente nervioso de nuevo. Un tipo grande que parecía un luchador apareció de repente junto a Derek en la mesa, haciendo saltar a Stiles. El tipo se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído a Derek que hizo que asintiera y bajara el resto de su vaso. Observó a Derek levantarse de su silla y no pudo evitar encogerse cuando Derek intentó y no pudo abotonarse la chaqueta de su traje. Derek recogió el vaso de nuevo, bebiendo de él hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya había terminado. Lo dejó sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo y rebuscó en los bolsillos torpemente.

"Así que um ..." Stiles odiaba preguntar a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

Derek finalmente había encontrado lo que estaba buscando: su billetera. La abrió y sacó unos cuantos billetes y luego los contó. Frunció el ceño profundamente y contó de nuevo, luego respiró hondo y suspiró, tendiéndole el dinero.

"Está bien", dijo simplemente.

Stiles aguzó el oído. "¿Qué?"

Derek suspiró de nuevo. "Bien."

Levantó el brazo de Stiles y le puso el dinero en la mano, luego miró a su alrededor en busca del guardaespaldas, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia él mientras se alejaba a tropezones. Stiles lo vio irse, completamente confundido.

Esperó a que el camarero volviera para preguntar si el dinero en su mano era para la cuenta, pero el camarero le había dicho que la factura ya había sido pagada, lo que significaba que el dinero en su mano era para él. Se había ido esa noche con dos mil dólares en la mano y había vuelto en autobús sin ninguna idea de cómo lo hubiera ganado. Cuando regresó a su habitación, Stiles decidió buscar un diccionario y buscar la palabra. De repente, no estaba tan seguro de haber estado usándolo bien toda su vida.

*****

Todo se había acomodado bastante rápido después de eso. Stiles había recibido una llamada de una mujer llamada Erica al día siguiente, diciéndole que Derek iba a ser su papi. Ella pidió todo este material de adultos, como la información de su cuenta bancaria y sus facturas actuales. Stiles le preguntó si ella estaba tratando de robar su identidad. Ella le dijo entonces que era la asistente de Derek, y que ella le explicaría cómo iban a funcionar las cosas para su arreglo. Stiles no había sido consciente de que él y Derek tenían algún tipo de acuerdo. De alguna manera, se había perdido eso entre las tres palabras que Derek había dejado escapar en la cena de la noche anterior.

Erica le dijo que Derek ahora estaría pagando su matrícula, factura de teléfono, costo de comida y cualquier otro gasto que Stiles pudiera tener. También le dijo que Derek le proporcionaría una asignación de dos mil dólares a la semana, siempre que Stiles pudiera ocupar tres espacios en su agenda cada semana. Stiles intentó decir algo. Incluso trató de hacer preguntas, pero Erica lo interrumpió cada vez que lo hacía, luego paró y lo dio por terminado cuando ella colgó. Stiles se había quedado muy quieto con el teléfono en la mano. Cuando finalmente hizo clic, casi había destruido su habitación en celebración.

Fue bastante duro para ellos al principio. Pasaron muchas fechas incómodas donde Stiles trató de no hablar demasiado y Derek trató de beber mucho más. Eventualmente, ambos se acostumbraron al ritmo de las cosas y se conocieron mejor. Fue más o menos un arreglo de ensueño. Stiles no era el típico SugarBabyBarbie, que producía oro. Y todavía esperaba pacientemente el día en que Derek pidiera sexo. Después de todo, era por lo que estaba pagando. Él no estaba realmente seguro de porque le tomaba tanto tiempo. No era como si pudiera preguntarle a Derek. A Derek no le gustaba hablar. Simplemente le gustaba lanzar dinero a la gente.

El semestre de primavera de su segundo año, el padre de Stiles sufrió un derrame cerebral. Había salido a almorzar con Derek cuando recibió la llamada. Cuando se lo contaron, Stiles ni siquiera podía respirar. Pero Derek podia, y él le quitó el teléfono de las manos y lo sacó del restaurante antes de que se derrumbara en lágrimas. Derek lo había arreglado. Justo como si hubiera estado arreglando todo en la vida de Stiles. En un borrón, Stiles se encontraba en un avión, y luego en un hospital en California con Derek, y fue cuando finalmente pudo tomar la mano de su padre.

Nadie había hecho algo tan agradable para él antes. Él había estado agradecido. Verdaderamente agradecido. Habría hecho cualquier cosa que Derek pidiera. De hecho, realmente quería sentir que le estaba dando algo a cambio, ya que su relación parecía tan unilateral. Cuando Stiles regresó de California, estaba pensando eso. Le había dicho a Derek que si quería tener sexo con él, podría hacerlo, pero Derek solo se le quedó mirando durante mucho tiempo.

Stiles tenía miedo de haberlo arruinado. No podía entender por qué Derek parecía tan enojado. Había esperado, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, y cuando parecía que Derek no iba a hacer nada, resopló y lo agarró impulsivamente de la nuca, estrellando sus labios. Fue el beso más exasperante que Stiles haya tenido alguna vez. La boca de Derek era terca, y se quedó congelado como una pared de ladrillo. Stiles gruñó irritado, levantando una mano para ahuecar su rostro, empujando sus cuerpos cerca y moliendose contra él. Le mordió la boca a Derek, pidiéndole que le devolviera el beso, luego tembló cuando Derek inhaló bruscamente. Así que lo hizo de nuevo, rozando deliberadamente sus dientes contra el labio inferior sellado de Derek y lo sintió en el momento en que Derek rompió su resistencia, gimiendo mientras agarraba a Stiles y lo besaba con fuerza.

Apretó su puño en la camisa de Derek, derritiéndose y suspirando mientras dejaba que Derek bebiera de su boca. Su pecho palpitaba cuando lo saboreó por primera vez. Sus lenguas se aferraron la una a la otra, los dos jadeando y frustrados mientras trataban de marcar el ritmo. Stiles lo quería duro y caliente, y gruñó cuando Derek trató de mantener las cosas tranquilas y castas. Deslizó una mano por el estómago plano de Derek, se lanzó hacia la hebilla de su cinturón e intentó apresurar las cosas, luego se quedó sin aliento cuando de repente lo empujaron.

Stiles abrió los ojos y miró solo para encontrar a Derek igualmente enojado.

Sus estaban oscuros y tensos, su respiración era salvaje cuando dijo, "Esto." Hizo un gesto entre ellos. "Esto no es lo que hacemos".

"¿Por qué diablos no?" Preguntó Stiles. Le fue difícil no levantar la voz.

"¡Esto no es parte de nuestro trato!"

Derek salió corriendo esa noche, furioso. Stiles se quedó caminando solo en la cocina de Derek. Él tiró de su pelo y le picaron los ojos cuando comenzó a entrar en pánico. Estaba seguro de que había jodido las cosas. Había esperado unos días para que Derek terminara y para que terminaran con lo que sea que fueran. Pero la semana después del primer beso de Derek y él, Stiles había conseguido un aumento. Hasta el día de hoy, nunca entendió por qué.

Y así es como lo llamó Derek. Un trato. A veces incluso le gustaba usar la palabra transacción. Stiles nunca lo llamó nada, sobre todo porque nunca sintió que le estuviera devolviendo algo a Derek. Así que simplemente trató de nunca llamarles nada.

Derek había estado enojado por el beso durante semanas. Nunca lo había dicho, pero Stiles podía verlo porque siempre estaba mirando.  Lamentando aquello, Stiles siguió el programa y volvió a hacer las cosas de la manera en que lo hacían normalmente. Él no era el que importaba en su arreglo de todos modos. Era un empleado, y tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Adivinó que si Derek no le estaba pagando por el sexo, entonces obviamente le está pagando por la conversación. Así que Stiles se esforzó por hablar y nunca parar. Stiles divagó y Derek algunas veces escuchó. Stiles difamaba sobre X-men y pornografia en restaurantes de lujo, y Derek algunas veces gruñó en respuesta. De vez en cuando Derek incluso levantaba la vista de su teléfono, hacia contacto visual y parpadeaba, lo que Stiles siempre consideraría como un reconocimiento real y positivo de su existencia.

Y ellos realmente nunca tuvieron sexo. Jamas. No importa cuan mal Stiles lo quisiera, y el lo quería, oh, tan mal. Pero esas fueron las reglas. Funcionaron bastante bien para ellos al principio, y tres años después, aún seguían las mismas reglas. Solo que ahora las cosas estaban mucho más confusas.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Solo por tiempo limitado.

Después de no poder despertar los intereses de Derek con Greenburg, Stiles decidió volver a intentarlo con una lista de "Razones por las cuales Scott McCall es el peor compañero de habitación que jamás haya existido". Era una lista realmente buena, muy convincente y completa, pero Stiles casi había llegado al final y Derek ni siquiera había prestado atención a una sola parte.

"¿Sabes que nunca se les permite estar separados?", Decía Stiles. "¡Lo cual es una locura! ¡Porque dos años! ¡Han estado juntos dos años y todavía lo están haciendo! "

Stiles tomó un bocado de su hamburguesa y masticó, alcanzando su tenedor en el plato de Derek y tomando una porción de puré de papas. Se metió la mordida en la boca, metiendola junto con un bocado de su hamburguesa, y luego continuó.

"Uno pensaría que ya lo superarían. ¡La misma cosa! ¡Las mismas partes! ¿Sabes?"

"Allison prácticamente vive con nosotros ahora. Tengo suerte de que mi habitación esté lo suficientemente lejos de la de ellos, porque encontraría por completo a un amigo hombre lobo y le haría estallar la garganta de Scott si alguna vez me despertaran con sus "ruidos sexuales".

Stiles sintió que Derek al menos debería estar un poco más interesado en eso. Después de todo, él era quien pagaba el alquiler de Stiles. Derek le había dado a Scott y Stiles un condominio junior. El lugar era enorme y él y Scott habían tenido bastantes problemas allí. Habían estado pasándola muy bien hasta hace poco, cuando Scott comenzó a dejar que su novia Allison se quedara con él en su habitación. Tampoco era como si Stiles pagara el alquiler, pero le había pedido a Scott que fuera su compañero de cuarto. Él nunca le había preguntado a Allison. Allison estaba allí en la mañana. Ella estaba allí a medio día cuando Stiles finalmente salia de la cama. Y siempre estaba allí por la noche, cuando todo lo que Stiles quería era jugar videojuegos y comer cubos de helado sin ser juzgado. Para empeorar las cosas, Scott estaba atado a su costado como un calamar, y estaban comenzando a enfermarlo seriamente.

"No es como si realmente pudiera tener un amigo hombre lobo, pero si lo hiciera, ¡lo usaría tanto contra Scott y Allison y el joven amor en general!"

Stiles le dio otro mordisco a las papas de Derek, lamentando seriamente no haberlas ordenado para él. Derek aún estaba escribiendo en su teléfono, desplazándose y frunciendo el ceño, y luego tecleaba un poco más. Stiles terminó de todos modos, esperando que a través de la ósmosis, Derek recogiera una o dos de sus gemas.

"Quiero decir, después de una cierta cantidad de PDA, debería haber una ley que automáticamente recibes clamidia. No sé tú pero eso me parece justicia ".

Stiles suspiró. No lo pensarías, pero ser un sugar baby era un trabajo realmente duro. Stiles incluso diría francamente agotador. Extendió la mano hacia el plato de Derek otra vez, esta vez buscando su bistec, y aulló cuando su mano fue golpeada violentamente.

"¡OW!"

Derek frunció el ceño y se comió el pedazo de carne que había estado en su tenedor durante los últimos veinte minutos, luego bajó por primera vez su teléfono para volverlo a ver al segundo. Si Stiles tenía que adivinar, diría que Derek era una especie de hombre de negocios. Stiles honestamente no tenía idea. De hecho, solo había aprendido que el apellido de Derek era Hale, el año anterior y no Stale como siempre había pensado que era. De acuerdo, estaba bromeando. Él siempre supo que era Hale. Lo había visto firmar en casi todos los recibos. Aún así, incluso con todos los hechos faltantes sobre Derek, Stiles sintió que lo conocía bastante bien.

Mientras que él había empezado a desesperarse por dinero, Stiles se había preocupado por Derek de una manera que él no había esperado. Derek era un tipo solitario. Él vivía solo y no tenía muchos amigos. Stiles era la única persona que estaba constantemente a su alrededor, y honestamente, se quedaría incluso sin el dinero, que era en gran medida el problema.

En algún momento, Stiles se enamoró perdidamente de Derek. En realidad, parecía una regla cardinal de sugar baby no enamorarte de tu sugar daddy, pero Stiles tuvo que ir y romper aquello de todos modos. No era tan difícil para una persona el enamorarse de Derek. Estaba gruñón literalmente todo el tiempo. Él trabaja mucho. Odiaba usar corbatas. Su comida favorita era bistec, y le gustaba sangriento. También tenía estos dos abrigos de piel sobre los ojos que le gustaba llamar cejas. Y él era maravilloso. Increíblemente hermoso. Innecesariamente bonito. Y Stiles lo amaba. Stiles lo amaba tanto que dolía.

"¡Amigo! Ni siquiera me estás escuchando. ¿Cómo ni siquiera me estás escuchando? ¡Tu escuchas, yo hablo! ¡Es lo que hacemos ! "

Derek levantó la vista de su teléfono. "Estoy escuchando."

"¿En serio?" Stiles levantó su vaso. "Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que acabo de decir? Venga. Reprodúcelo ".

Derek suspiró. "Tienes un amigo hombre lobo y quieres que te dé clamidia".

"¡Quiero que haga qué!" El Dr. Pepper voló por toda la mesa y Stiles miró a Derek como si fuera una persona loca. "¿Por qué alguien querría contraer clamidia, Derek? ¿Y cómo exactamente tengo un amigo hombre lobo? ¡Para tu información los hombres lobo no existen exactamente!

Derek lo ignoró, volviendo a mirar su teléfono que estaba zumbando sobre la mesa.

"Además, dije que quería que Scott y Allison tuvieran clamidia, no yo. Ya sabes, para que pueda irse a casa por unas semanas. Te perdiste completamente el punto ".

"Tengo que tomar esto", dijo Derek, sosteniendo su teléfono.

"Sí. Por supuesto. De acuerdo" Stiles dijo a nadie.

Estaban en el restaurante de carnes donde solían reunirse para almorzar. Estaba a quince minutos del campus, lo que siempre lo hacía conveniente. Combine eso con el hecho de que Derek no podía estar una semana sin bistec y estaban prácticamente allí todo el tiempo. Stiles había estado hablando en voz muy alta sobre Greenburg, y se preguntó si alguien más se habría escandalizado. Necesitaba al menos otra persona para compadecerse de su disgusto. Examinó las mesas cercanas y casi se atragantó al ver el cabello rubio fresa.

Ella estaba sentada en una cabina cercana. Stiles pudo verla asintiendo y hablando con lo que parecía ser un compañero de trabajo. Stiles apartó la mirada por un minuto y luego miró hacia atrás. Dios, ella era hermosa. ¡En serio, ese pelo! Fue como el atardecer. Se quedó boquiabierto. No había pensado en chicas así en un tiempo, pero ciertamente estaba interesado en este momento.

Técnicamente, no había ninguna cláusula especial en el arreglo de él y de Derek que dijera que Stiles no podía estar involucrado con nadie más. Sin embargo, estaba fuertemente implícito. Aún así, de vez en cuando, Stiles se conectaba con este niño molesto llamado Liam. El sexo nunca fue tan bueno, pero distraía y las distracciones eran realmente lo que él necesitaba. Principalmente porque los votos de celibato de Derek causarían su muerte si realmente tuviera que seguirlos.

Stiles no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo distraída que estaba esta chica. Ella se sentó allí, sin esfuerzo, atrayendo toda la atención del resto de la habitación. Por supuesto, al igual que Derek, Stiles sabía que nunca podría tenerla. Ella estaba demasiado fuera de su alcance. Era la historia de su vida. La observó hasta que Derek regresó, luego desvió su atención cuando Derek se sentó y comenzó a comer su bistec. Stiles se sonrojó, sintiéndose culpable, pero vio la oportunidad de comenzar una conversación ahora que los teléfonos de Derek estaban apagados.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo contigo, Derek?", Preguntó. "¿Hiciste algo divertido este fin de semana?"

Derek lo miró distraídamente, masticando su bistec.

"¿Cómo está el mercado de valores?"

Derek tragó saliva y comió otra pieza, frunciendo el ceño cuando casi le cayó la corbata a la salsa de carne.

"¿Estamos arriba? ¿Abajo? ¿Arriba y abajo? ¿Haciendo rosquillas en la autopista?

Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que Derek hacía que estas cosas fueran extenuantes a propósito. Detestaba eso sobre él y se concentraba en todas las cosas negativas que odiaba porque Derek ayudaba a mantener a raya los amorosos sentimientos. Derek no siempre fue tan bueno. Era malo y gruñón, pero era divertido, aunque para algunos podría no parecerlo. También era un gilipollas y una polla gigante, pero una polla súper generosa. Era grosero, sarcástico, sexy y dulce. Él también era adorable. Dios, él era adorable. Y Stiles lo conocía. Lo conocía tan bien que a veces incluso sorprendía a Derek. A Stiles le gustaba pensar que Derek lo conocía igual.

Stiles rodó los ojos. Estaba tan no recibiendo ninguna atención. Aclarándose la garganta, una vez más se vio obligado a asumir el papel de Buenos-modales-Derek.

"Oh, el asunto es tan inquietante, Stiles", gritó una voz alarmantemente estridente. "¡Es tan difícil ser CEO* de todo el mercado bursátil!"

La cabeza de Derek se elevó y sonrió, sus ojos brillaban mientras escuchaba a su propia forma de entablar una conversación ejemplar.

"Oh no, Derek", dijo Stiles, volviendo a su propia voz. "Siento escuchar eso. Sé lo difícil que es para ti en el trabajo. Todo el mundo te ama. Todo el mundo te odia. Nunca puedes tomar un descanso. Dime, ¿cómo están Bolonia y Svetlana?

Stiles no sabía suficientes detalles personales sobre Derek como para ser Derek, así que tuvo que inventar algo. Le había dado a Derek dos hermanas, Bolonia y Svetlana. Los tres habían sido descubiertos en la playa cuando eran bebés y se pensaba que eran hijos de una tortuga marina.

"Lo están haciendo bien", dijo buenos-modales-Derek. "Svetlana sigue respirando fuego por el circo ruso y Bolonia finalmente eligió una carrera en el rol de acción en vivo".

"¡Actuar un rol de acción en vivo!" Stiles jadeó. "Para una chica como Bolonia? Oh no, Derek. Creo que ella quiere decir porno ".

"No. No. Hemos hablado de esto extensivamente por teléfono. Ella finalmente está comenzando a hacer su vida. Nuestras conversaciones realmente parecen ayudarla ".

"Oh, bueno eso es genial, Derek", suspiró Stiles. "Realmente eres un hermano increíble, y no lo olvidemos, un conversador tentador".

Los labios de Derek se crisparon, luchando una sonrisa cuando Stiles hizo un puchero y se apoyó en su codo en la derrota. Derek se apiadó de él y le tendió el último pedazo de su bistec. Stiles lo miró con tristeza pero abrió la boca de todos modos para dejar que Derek se lo diera.

"En serio, amigo". Masticó. "¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? ¿Algo bueno o algo así? "

Derek acaba de levantar su teléfono.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No el teléfono! "Stiles gimió y golpeó su cabeza ruidosamente contra la mesa. Se quedó allí por lo menos un minuto, sin vida hasta que se incorporó y echó un vistazo a su reloj.

"Oye. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? Erica dijo que tienes otro lugar donde debes estar hoy ".

"Sí". Derek bajó el tenedor y flexionó la mandíbula. "De hecho, me tengo que ir ahora mismo. Tengo que ir a buscar a alguien ".

"Oh", dijo Stiles sorprendido, y un poco celoso de que Derek eligiera pasar la tarde con alguien más aparte de él. "¿Ahora mismo? Como, ahora, ahora mismo? Ah, vale."

Trató de no parecer demasiado decepcionado, pero siempre estaba decepcionado cuando no podía pasar tanto tiempo con Derek. Esperaron a que llegara la factura, y Stiles miró a Derek para pagar. Lo hizo y se levantó cuando el camarero regresó más tarde con su tarjeta. Derek le dio a Stiles otra mirada, justo cuando estaba a punto de irse y se detuvo. Tristes violines sonaron mientras Stiles se desplomaba en su silla con la mirada más patética en su rostro. Sabía que estaba exagerando el triste acto de cachorro de perro, pero sus únicas referencias eran Scott y parecía funcionar. La mirada de Derek se volvió compasiva y él suspiró, hurgando en su bolsillo y sacando su clip de dinero. Dejó caer una pequeña pila en frente de él, y Stiles sonrió.

"¡Aw, gracias, amigo!" Sacó la pila de la mesa, abrió su billetera, deslizó los billetes y luego miró a Derek, ya que siempre tenía que preguntar. "Así que te veré mañana, ¿verdad?"

Derek asintió, tirando de su corbata.

"¡Bien! ¡Hasta entonces!"

Dejó ir a Derek y luego se dirigió a la puerta. Todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer durante el día. La graduación sería en unas pocas semanas y Stiles no podía esperar para quemar todos sus libros y golpear a todos con su título. Había trabajado muy duro en la escuela, sin querer desperdiciar el dinero de Derek. Había obtenido la mayoría de los mejores A desde el segundo año. Pero aún no estaba listo para saltar a la fuerza de trabajo. Aún sentía que necesitaba alguna experiencia de vida. Entonces, Stiles pasaría el verano viajando de mochilero por Europa con Caitlin, lo cual le entusiasmó mucho.

El único problema era su papá. Stiles tuvo un momento extremadamente difícil para mantener su lujoso estilo de vida lejos de él. Derek lo echó a perder y Stiles no tuvo que pedirle nada a su papá en mucho tiempo. Su padre no entendía por qué Stiles no buscaba trabajo, o cómo podía permitirse pasar el verano en el extranjero. En casa, Stiles condujo un viejo jeep, durmió en una pequeña habitación y tuvo que ver a su padre luchar para llegar a fin de mes. Aquí todo era diferente.

Sabía que su padre odiaría ver cuán dependiente se había vuelto de Derek. Siempre había querido que Stiles fuera capaz de pararse sobre sus propios pies. Así fue como lo criaron y esa fue la forma en que quiso criar a Stiles. Pero Stiles necesitaba a Derek. Derek arregló las cosas, y nunca, ni una sola vez había decepcionado a Stiles.

Stiles casi había salido por la puerta cuando vio a la chica otra vez. Esta vez, su corazón dio un vuelco y su piel hizo lo que hizo cuando veía gente atractiva. Estaba sola en el vestíbulo, apoyada contra la pared. Stiles miró hacia la puerta, y luego hacia ella, y recordó que estaba en otra esfera de calor que Stiles simplemente no podía tocar. Luego la miró una vez más y pensó: qué demonios .

Se acercó y se inclinó junto a ella en la pared, viendo pasar a unas pocas personas. Él no dijo nada, esperando que ella hablara primero. Olía bien y con lo cerca que estaba, sus costados casi se tocaban. Stiles miró en otra dirección cuando ella lo miró, lo que hizo las cosas insoportablemente incómodas.

Finalmente, ella dijo, "Hola".

Stiles giró la cabeza y tartamudeó: "Hola".

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que estás parado tan cerca de mí?"

Ella tenía grandes ojos bonitos.

"Calor. Hace un poco de frío ".

"¿Frío?" Sus cejas se dispararon. "¿El último día de abril?"

No lo llamaron "Super Suave Stilinski" por nada.

"Ya sabes cómo va el dicho. 'León por dentro... Fuera como un ... pterodáctilo?'

Estaba bastante seguro de que ese era el de marzo y que fue un poco diferente, pero no podía ser tan diferente.

Ella sonríe y frunció los labios. "Hmm. Ya sabes, creo que tienes razón. Siento que viene una brisa".

Stiles se alegró de haber jugado. Dio un suspiro tembloroso mientras ella se acercaba y lo miraba con ojos claros y verdes. Su estómago se retorcía en nudos, y él trató de encontrar algo más que decir, pero quedó cautivado por cómo su boca se abrió, y cómo sus labios estaban ligeramente separados. No podía apartar los ojos. Es decir, hasta que ella tosió en su cara.

Ew! Stiles hizo una mueca cuando trozos de saliva aterrizaron sobre él. Probablemente estaría más enojado si ella no oliera tan bien.

Ella sonrió dulcemente. "Tal vez deberías dar un paso atrás. Creo que tengo un resfriado ".

Stiles lo hizo, poniendo un poco de espacio entre ellos, y tendió su mano.

"Hola. Soy Stiles ".

"¿Stiles?"

"Es un apodo".

Ella solo arrugó la nariz. "Oh cariño. No es bueno".

Se apartó de la pared y lo miró mientras comenzaba a alejarse, agitando una mano delicada. "Adiós".

"Uh. ¡Espera! "Stiles la tomó del brazo.

Miró hacia abajo, pareciendo ofendida de que Stiles tuviera la audacia de tocarla, y luego se detuvo cuando ella vislumbró su muñeca.

"¿Es eso?" Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Es eso un Audemars Piguet?"

Él retiró su mano, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron en su reloj.

"Ahora, ¿qué haría alguien como tú con un reloj de cuarenta y dos mil dólares ... con una sudadera?"

Stiles hizo una mueca de dolor, luego se encogió, y despues hizo una mueca más. Una cosa que él y Derek nunca hicieron fue hablar en voz alta sobre el dinero. Stiles no pidió dinero. No quería saber cuánto costaban las cosas. Y nunca hizo ningún tipo de demandas cuando necesitaba algo. Él simplemente tomó todo lo que recibió con gracia y trató de no molestar nunca a Derek diciendo que no. Sin embargo, su reloj siempre le había dado un aspecto extraño y sabía que era caro. Él simplemente no sabía que era tan caro.

A Derek le gustaba darle regalos. A veces esos obsequios llegan a ser muy poco, o un poco excesivos, o francamente embarazosos. Pero otras veces fueron realmente considerados y dulces. Acababan de celebrar el cumpleaños 22 de Stiles hace unas semanas, y el regalo que había recibido de Derek había llegado al final, y casi todo lo demás.

Antes de que su madre muriera, su actividad favorita mientras estaba enferma era visitar el acuario del hospital. Stiles no recordaba haberle dicho eso a Derek, pero de nuevo, Derek sabía todo sobre él, así que debe haberlo dicho de paso. Derek lo había llevado a cenar esa noche, y cuando lo dejó más tarde, Stiles había entrado y se sorprendió de encontrar un acuario gigante en su habitación. El tanque se extendía por toda una pared, y observó cómo los peces exóticos nadaban a su lado con asombro. Había leído la tarjeta que Derek le había dejado, y decía cómo había recordado la historia sobre la madre de Stiles, y que esperaba que le gustara. Stiles le había gustado más que eso. Se había sentado en su cama por el resto de la noche, mirando el tanque y recordando a su madre. No podía creer que Derek hubiera hecho eso por él. No podía creer que le hubiera importado lo suficiente.

Stiles se metió las manos en el bolsillo, siempre avergonzado cuando sucedieron cosas como esta. Por lo general, trató de vestirse tanto como pudo. Él no era del tipo que le gusta llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Además, no era una sudadera. Fue una sudadera con capucha. A las personas se les permitía usar relojes caros con sudaderas caras.

La chica lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos antes de preguntar: "¿Qué eres,una especie de rapero blanco o algo por el estilo?"

"No." Él bufó. "Más como una especialización en bioingeniería".

"Ingeniería, ¿eh? Me gradué del MIT* el año pasado. Sonrió cuando Stiles pareció un poco sorprendido. "Estoy consultando ahora. Aeroespacial. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una chica a la que le gustan los aviones ".

"Señor. Stilinski ".

Stiles se giró cuando escuchó la voz de uno de los conductores de Derek. Isaac era un niño pequeño que Derek había contratado hace un par de años para conducir a Stiles. Mientras que él era solo un empleado de Derek, para Stiles era más como un buen amigo.

"¿Te gustaría que te deje en algún lado?", Preguntó Isaac.

"Uh, por favor. Saldré en un minuto, Isaac.

Isaac asintió y volvió a salir por la puerta. Stiles se volvió hacia la chica, que todavía estaba girando pensativamente su cabello.

"Usted se puso muy interesante en cinco minutos, Sr. Stilinski", dijo y le tendió la mano.

Stiles frunció el ceño y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba pidiendo su teléfono. Por supuesto, ella estaba pidiendo su teléfono. Lo buscó en sus bolsillos, casi tirándolo al suelo antes de dárselo. Ella sonríe pacientemente y lo toma, escribiendo su número.

"Lydia", dijo y se lo devolvió. "Y deberías llamarme alguna vez".

Stiles se quedó boquiabierta cuando le envió una sonrisa de despedida y luego se fue. La vio desaparecer por las puertas y se guardó el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo con incredulidad. ¿Cómo logró aterrizar eso?

Stiles salió del restaurante, eufórico, y luego se congeló cuando vio a Isaac apoyado en el coche, con los tobillos cruzados y una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

"Oh Dios", gruñó Stiles. "¡Por favor, no se lo digas a Derek!"

*

Stiles había estado un poco tarde para su cita con Derek la noche siguiente. Isaac lo dejó frente al edificio de Derek en el Upper West Side, le provocó y fue un imbécil detestable por ver a Stiles coqueteando con Lydia el día anterior. Stiles subió al ascensor, molesto, y se bajó en el piso 33 prácticamente furioso. Cruzó el pasillo hacia el desván de Derek. Era un poco irrespetuoso llamar al penthouse de Derek un loft, pero así es como a Derek le gustaba llamarlo. Realmente, no había nada malo al respecto. El lugar era enorme, con tres plantas y una sensación industrial fresca. Stiles podía ver por qué Derek lo llamaba un loft. No había realmente ninguna puerta excepto la de la entrada.

Stiles tocó con su puño, golpeando fuerte hasta que finalmente alguien abrió la puerta. Era Boyd, el enorme guardaespaldas de Derek. Stiles le sonrió mientras entraba. Le gustaba Boyd. Era el favorito de Stiles entre los empleados de Derek. Su increíble y soleada personalidad lo hacía más un osito de peluche que un terrorífico guardaespaldas. No era que a Stiles no le gustara ninguno de los otros miembros del equipo de Derek. Solo que Erica era abusiva e Isaac era insubordinado, así que si tenía que elegir uno y matar a los demás, elegiría a Boyd.

"Señor. Stilinski, "Boyd lo saludó. "Te ves bien"

"Gracias Boyd." Miró hacia abajo a su ostentoso traje italiano, y luego miró el elegante traje que a Boyd normalmente le gustaba usar. "Te ves fenomenal como siempre".

Stiles le mandó al guardaespaldas una mirada seria. "Dime. ¿Derek está al menos a punto de estar listo?"

"No". Boyd sonrió. "Él ni siquiera se ha metido en la ducha todavía. Sigue trabajando en el estudio ".

"¡QUÉ!"

Muy pocas cosas podrían hacer que Derek dejara su trabajo. No dormir, no comer, y lo más importante no compromisos importantes. Stiles ciertamente quería ver si el sexo era el truco.

Tomó el atajo a través de la cocina, pisando fuerte por el loft y gritó "¡Derek! ¡Erica dijo que teníamos que estar allí a las seis! Así que prepara tu trasero ahora a menos que quieras que nunca tenga hijos porque Erica va a arrancarme las...

Se detuvo, increíblemente agradecido de no haber terminado esa frase, con la cara roja como un tomate cuando entró en el estudio. Había un hombre que Stiles nunca había visto antes sentado en el sofá de Derek. Un extraño con una bata y mocasines comiendo palomitas de maíz y viendo la televisión de Derek como si viviera allí. Stiles se preguntó si debería llamar a Boyd. Nunca había entendido por qué Derek necesitaba un guardaespaldas, pero tal vez esta era una de esas veces.

"Hola", dijo Stiles con cautela. "¿Quién eres tú?"

El hombre se volvió. Stiles tragó saliva cuando vio las quemaduras severas a lo largo de su cara.

"Soy Peter. El tío de Derek ".

"Peter", dijo el nombre lento. "El tío de Derek ... Correcto. ¿Derek siempre tuvo un tío Peter?

"Por lo que sé". Comió un puñado de palomitas de maíz y miró hacia atrás al televisor. Estaba mirando Keeping up with the Kardashians.

"Es solo que ... nunca había visto a nadie más en el loft de Derek, además de Erica y Boyd".

"No te alarmes. Recién llegué ayer. Regresé de una larga estadía en una institución mental ".

"¿Una institución mental? Oh, qué lindo." Stiles tragó y desvió sus ojos hacia el rincón que a Derek le gustaba llamar su estudio. "¿Dónde está Derek?"

"Te escuchó venir y corrió a la ducha".

"Me alegra que tenga ese efecto", murmuró Stiles.

"Es muy poderoso. Puede que no quieras usarlo todo en un solo lugar ".

Stiles se sentó rígidamente en el sofá y agradeció que la pantalla gigante de plasma estuviera encendida para llenar la habitación con ruido. Peter se rió a carcajadas ante algo que una de las Kardashians dijo y le tendió el cuenco de palomitas a Stiles, pero él lo rechazó. Trató de no mirar las quemaduras en la cara de Peter, asegurándose de que sus ojos se fijaran en todo lo demás en la habitación. En algún momento, decidió que el tío de Derek no era un asesino de hachas con una túnica y decidió hacer una pequeña charla.

"Entonces", dijo Stiles. "Ya que estamos sentados aquí, ¿por qué no comparamos notas... Sobre Derek?"

Peter lo miró con interés. "¿Comparar notas?"

"Sabes, como un diagrama de Venn". Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Solo para ver dónde nos superponemos".

"¿Supongo que eres el novio de Derek?"

Stiles asintió. Fue mucho más fácil de esa manera. Más breve y menos complicado que explicar su arreglo.

"Entonces sé que la única razón por la que deseas comparar las notas sobre Derek es porque, a la manera típica de mi sobrino, se ha olvidado de contarte algo sobre sí mismo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"Sí", suspiró Stiles patéticamente. "Lo estás."

Peter sonrió. "Bueno, entonces estaría feliz de contarte todo lo que sé sobre Derek".

Stiles se animó, ya le agradaba.

"¿Cómo te llamas?", Preguntó Peter.

"Stiles".

"Bueno, es maravilloso conocerte, Stiles".

"Es maravilloso conocerte también" ,sonrió. Se alegró de que hubiera al menos una persona educada en el árbol genealógico de Derek. "Estupendo. Así que supongo que iré primero ".

Stiles atormentó su cerebro con todas las cosas que siempre había querido saber sobre Derek. Había montones, interminables cantidades de preguntas que había almacenado en las profundas cavidades de su cerebro. A Derek no le gustaban las preguntas, ni siquiera las simples, como '¿Puedes llamar al 911?' Él no dignificó nada con una respuesta. Ni siquiera las emergencias médicas de Stiles.

"¡Oh! ¡Um!" Finalmente había elegido uno. "¿Siempre ha sido tan ridículamente apuesto?"

Él era muy superficial.

"No. No siempre ", dijo Peter. "Tuvo esta fase de patito feo después de obtener su primer vello facial. No le fue bien por un tiempo. Parecía que tenía pequeñas manchas de tierra en todo el mentón".

"¿Cuantos años tenía?"

"Doce". Peter sonrió con cariño.

Stiles se hundió en el sofá, poniéndose cómodo.

"¿Siempre tuvo esa cosa sexy y atlética?"

"Bueno, nunca lo había visto hacer ejercicio, pero sí tenía un six pack cuando era bebé. Solía hacer flexiones en su cuna ".

Stiles se rió de eso y puso sus zapatos de vestir en la mesa de café junto a los mocasines de Peter.

"Entonces, ¿qué tiene contra las corbatas? Son como su peor enemigo. Me vuelve loco que siempre las esté tirando ".

"Tiene un gusto más sencillo, y creo que nunca se ha sentido cómodo con un traje".

Stiles podía ver eso, a pesar de que Derek prácticamente llevaba uno todos los días.

"No es de mal gusto", dijo Stiles. "Así de simple. Él tiene esta única camiseta que hace cosas increíbles a sus ojos. Es azul y cada vez que la usa quiero..."

"Stiles".

Se sacudió al oír la voz de Derek.

"¿Por qué estás hablando con mi tío?"

"Me gusta tu tío", dijo Stiles. "El es muy agradable."

"Bueno gracias, Stiles".

Realmente, fueron mejores amigos.

Stiles tragó saliva cuando vio a Derek de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras en nada más que una toalla. Trató de no mirar su torso desnudo, bajando rápidamente los ojos como una monja, con el cuello cada vez más caliente. Solo había visto los abdominales de Derek algunas veces, pero los recordaba lo suficientemente bien como para soñar con lamerlos todas las noches.

"¿Buscando tu traje?"

Se permitió una mirada rápida. Realmente, solo hizo más daño que bien.

"Errm", Stiles parpadeó. "Erica dijo que todo estaría dispuesto para ti en la otra habitación. Todas las alternativas que querías estaban hechas, así que deberías ser bueno, y por favor, por favor, date prisa por la mierda ".

Derek frunció el ceño, mirando principalmente a Peter antes de irse.

"¿Qué tal esa mirada? ¿Siempre tuvo esa mirada?", Le preguntó Stiles a Peter.

"Siempre". Peter se rió entre dientes. "Quema, ¿no es así? ¡Como si intentara incendiar tu cara y derretirla!"

Peter se rió fuerte y largo por eso. Stiles sacudió sus hombros también y fingió reír, pero no entendió el chiste.

"¿Te gustaría una bebida, Stiles?"

Muy hospitalario

"Uhm sí, Peter, me gustaría. Solo un refresco para mí, gracias ".

Peter entró en la cocina, y Stiles lo oyó hurgar en la nevera mientras pensaba en hacer más preguntas. Peter regresó y le entregó una botella de Pepsi luego se sentó de nuevo, golpeando una pequeña pajita en su caja de jugo con sabor a kiwi y fresa. Stiles lo miró con envidia, pero le quitó la tapa a su bebida.

"Entonces, nuestro diagrama de Venn no se parece mucho a un diagrama de Venn".

"¿Oh?" Peter chupó su mini-pajilla. "¿Como luce?"

"Como un circulo."

Peter sonrió.

"Dime algo que no sé sobre Derek".

"Bueno, ¿por dónde debería comenzar?"

"¿Qué hace él para ganarse la vida?"

"Está en la mafia".

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. Él tenía sus teorías.

"No. Solo bromeo. Peter se rió. "Está en la consultoría de gestión. Director general del grupo de consultoría Hale and Whittemore. Son una firma privada con poco menos de cien oficinas en todo el mundo, diez mil consultores y un ingreso estimado de siete mil-coma-cinco millones de dólares.

Stiles se atragantó. Sabía que Derek era rico, extremadamente, pero nunca lo imaginó como una especie de magnate de los negocios. No por la forma en que dejaba que Erica lo controlara.

"¿Algo más?"

Stiles estaba demasiado sorprendido como para pensar en la siguiente pregunta. Peter esperó, silbando una canción temible. Stiles sonrió, sabiendo que esto iba a ser la ronda brillante.

"¿Siempre ha sido gay?", Disparó Stiles.

"Siempre hemos sospechado. ¡Siguiente!"

"¿Alguna vez no está gruñón?"

"No a menos que esté arruinando el día de alguien más. ¡Otra!"

"¿A dónde fue a la escuela?"

"¡Colegio, todos niños! Instituto, Exeter. ¡Y Stanford para su postgrado! "

"Stiles". Se giró y levantó la vista. Derek, que estaba muy vestido con solo la parte superior de su camisa lista para ser abrochada. Sostuvo dos lazos de satén sobre su rostro y miró a Stiles con expectación.

"Ninguna, amigo." Se volvió hacia Peter. "¿Cuántos años tiene él?"

"Ciento cuarenta y tres".

"¿Cuantos años tienes?"

"Cualquiera que sea tu edad".

"¿Qué pasa con su familia?"

"Ciertamente no es mi lugar para contar".

"¿Tiene algún ex?"

"Stiles".

Se giró nuevamente y miró las dos nuevas corbatas que Derek tenía en sus manos.

"La negra", resopló.

"Buena elección", dijo Peter. "Y creo que tuvo una pequeña novia llamada Sage en su día. Sí, su nombre era Sage, rima con Paige. ¿O era al revés?"

Derek frunció el ceño, mirando amargamente entre ellos y se quedó en el pasillo para abrocharse la camisa. Colgó la corbata que Stiles había elegido alrededor de su cuello, mirándola con obvio odio. Erica principalmente elige su ropa para estas cosas. Por lo general, rellenaba a Stiles con trajes ajustados y lo obligaba a llevar corbatas de colores finos, mientras que Derek se vestía con la perfección simple en trajes notablemente a medida.

Stiles escuchó a Derek bajar los escalones y se levantó para encontrarse con él detrás del sofá, viendo que todavía estaba luchando con su corbata. "Aquí, déjame hacer eso".

Derek suspiró y dejó que Stiles tomara los pedazos de tela en su mano. Lo alineó correctamente bajo el cuello de Derek y luego se tomó su tiempo enrollándolo en un nudo Windsor. Derek hizo una mueca cuando comenzó a apretarse e intentó alejarse antes de que Stiles pudiera terminar. Stiles trató de alcanzarlo de nuevo, y se dieron manotazos mientras Derek intentaba arrebatárselo de las manos.

"Bueno, ustedes dos no son la imagen perfecta de la domestidad", dijo Peter.

"Estaría perdido sin mí". Stiles le guiñó un ojo. Derek frunció el ceño profundamente, pero movió sus manos para dejar que Stiles terminara como él quería.

"Son casi las 6:30", susurró Stiles. "Tenemos que irnos. Como irnos irnos. ¿Por qué siempre me haces esto?"

Derek gruñó y dio media vuelta, caminando hacia el estudio.

"¿Y los gruñidos?", Stiles tuvo que preguntar.

"Siempre", facilitó Peter.

Derek recogió algo de su escritorio y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Levantó una ceja a Stiles que decía : Acabas de decir que teníamos que irnos, y estás parado como un idiota ahora que de repente tengo prisa por irme, aunque solo comencé a prepararme cuando realmente teníamos que irnos, y es realmente mi culpa que lleguemos tarde, pero de todos modos te culpo, así que vete a la mierda.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a Derek, pero luego recordó a su nuevo amigo Peter.

"Fue genial conocerte, Peter. Espero que podamos ver... ¡AH!"

Stiles se estrelló contra la espalda de Derek y casi cae de bruces. Peter había aparecido mágicamente en un traje impecable sin bata ni mocasines a la vista. Derek lo atrapó, envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y lo enderezó mientras no hacía otra cosa que mirar boquiabierto.

"No lo entiendo", susurró Stiles. "¿El es Batman?"

"Simplemente tiene una inclinación hacia la teatralidad", se quejó Derek.

"No se preocupen niños", dijo Peter mientras pasaba. "Tengo mi propia limusina".

*****

Llegaron al hotel Peninsula justo cuando la hora del cóctel para el evento al que asistían estaba llegando a su fin. Stiles miró a Derek deliberadamente, pero Derek simplemente lo ignoró como siempre. Mientras la multitud se movía hacia el comedor, Derek se giró y golpeó a Stiles en las costillas.

"OW" lloró Stile.

"Venga. Es hora de tomar nuestros asientos ".

A menudo se contagiaban de abuso doméstico.  Derek era un alma oscura e insidiosa en su interior, y si bien supuestamente era el jefe de una gran consultora de gran éxito, nunca había estado por encima de poner a Stiles en una completa nelson. Stiles frunció el ceño y se movió para golpearlo, pero Derek se deslizó sin esfuerzo detrás de Peter y luego se dirigió hacia el comedor. Cuando llegaron a su mesa, Derek sacó su silla para él y Stiles se sentó, esperando a que Derek se sentara a su lado antes de preguntar: "Entonces, ¿qué es esto?"

Miró alrededor de la habitación e intentó adivinar por sí mismo.

"No me digas. ¿Otra gala benéfica? "Stiles gruñó. La sala estaba llena de las mismas personas que solían estar en este tipo de funciones. "Sabes cuánto los amo".

Derek frunció los labios y dijo: "Es una presentación. Es ... "Stiles esperó, pero Derek solo negó con la cabeza. "No prestarás atención".

Stiles jadeó. "¡No! ¡Lo haré!"

"Simplemente vas a jugar juegos en tu teléfono como siempre haces". Derek suspiró.

"¡No siempre juego en mi teléfono! ¡A veces envío un mensaje de texto! "

Derek fue uno de los que hablaron. Siempre se estaba quedando dormido con estas cosas.

Derek rodó los ojos. "Es la Iniciativa Global de Argent Cross".

Bueno, ¿qué diablos significa eso? Stiles parpadeó, luego parpadeó nuevamente hasta que Derek finalmente dejó de arrastrarlo y le dijo lo que era.

"Son una organización bipartidista que convoca a los líderes empresariales mundiales cada año para formar subvenciones y forjar soluciones que ayuden a las corporaciones a implementar cambios globales positivos".

La boca de Stiles quedó abierta. Nunca había escuchado a Derek pronunciar tantas sílabas a la vez.

"Y no vas a prestar atención. No importa cuánto Adderall tu-OW! "

Las mesas cercanas miraron hacia ellos cuando Stiles inocentemente quitó su pie de Derek. Derek frunció el ceño, pero no había manera de que Stiles se disculpara. Se sentaron en silencio mientras la sala se llenaba de más personas, luego ambos miraron cuando alguien golpeó con el dedo a Derek en el hombro.

Kira Yukimura fue una de las mejores amigas de Derek. Bueno, Stiles en realidad no sabía si ella era la mejor amiga de Derek. Acababa de suponer ya que Kira era una de las pocas personas, además de Stiles, en que Derek lo dejaba pasar. Otra persona era Jackson Whittemore, con quien Stiles tenía una relación de amor-odio ya que los dos estaban constantemente compitiendo por la atención de Derek. Stiles descubrió que Jackson era una influencia terrible para Derek, y Jackson pensó que Stiles era un parásito molesto. Pero a veces Stiles encontraba divertidas sus travesuras, aunque la mayoría de sus bromas eran a expensas de Stiles.

"Stiles", dijo Kira cuando se levantó e hizo esa estúpida carita besucona que la gente rica hacía todo el tiempo. "Es tan maravilloso verte de nuevo".

Trató de no rodar los ojos. Sabía que a Kira no le agradaba. No tenía idea de por qué fingía lo contrario.

"Qué bueno que Derek te haya traído. Es importante que los jóvenes se sienten en este tipo de eventos ".

Kira obviamente pensó que Stiles y Derek eran una mezcla excéntrica. Ella nunca dijo nada, pero Stiles podía ver lo extraña e incómoda que se sentía con Derek saliendo con alguien tan "joven" y "debajo de él". Kira se sentó en su mesa y siguió hablando con Derek un poco más. Stiles se hundió en su silla, aburrido. Naturalmente, sacó su teléfono y comenzó a jugar floppy bird. Había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de Lydia. Habían estado enviando mensajes de texto todo el día, y Stiles pensó que ella era muy buena. Stiles sonrió ante su teléfono resoplando cuando le envió otra linda foto de su pequeño perro Prada.

Levantó la vista de la pantalla justo a tiempo para encontrar a Derek burlándose de él y se enojó porque había demostrado que Derek tenía razón. No había prestado atención a nada de lo que los oradores habían dicho en la última hora y media. Guardó su teléfono y trató de escuchar al moderador mientras hacía eco desde el podio.

"A principios del mes pasado ganó nuestro Premio Humanitario del Año 2014".

Stiles suspiró, ya hecho. Miró a Derek y pensó que se veía un poco tenso.

"El año pasado se embarcó en una misión implacable para albergar y reconstruir refugios para sobrevivientes olvidados de terremotos y tsunamis".

Alcanzó la mano de Derek y la apartó de su corbata, dándole una mirada severa que decía: déjalo antes de que lo engrape a tu yugular. El moderador continuó escupiendo la hoja de antecedentes filantrópicos de su último orador por la noche, y Stiles estaba seguro de que iba a ser el más aburrido.

"Su maravillosa fundación ha ayudado a innumerables familias a reconstruir sus hogares después del desastre. Su dedicación a la construcción y reconstrucción de refugios se ha galvanizado en gran parte por su propia tragedia personal de perder su hogar y casi toda su familia en llamas ".

Con la forma en que el moderador dijo eso, uno pensaría que no fue una tragedia en absoluto, sino un ítem en una lista de compras. Stiles negó con la cabeza, perturbado.

"Sin embargo, todo esto sigue honrando y continúa extendiéndose sobre el trabajo de su difunta madre y nuestra celebrada Embajadora de Buena Voluntad de la Cruz Roja, Talia Hale".

La multitud aplaudió educadamente ante la mención de ese nombre. Por supuesto, Stiles sabía quién era Talia Hale. Ella había sido como la Angelina Jolie de su tiempo. Había sido un gran problema cuando la mataron en un incendio provocado por razones políticas. Stiles solo tenía cuatro años en ese momento, pero recordaba que su padre decía algo sobre cosas malas que siempre le sucedían a las personas buenas.

Stiles miró alrededor de la habitación para ver quién podía ser el orador y vio que algunas personas seguían mirando hacia su mesa. Sus ojos se posaron en las quemaduras en la cara de Peter y se calmó. ¿Podría ser? ¿Era su apellido incluso Hale? Por otra parte, Derek era tan ... Gradualmente, se dio cuenta de que su cerebro trabajaba lentamente para conectar los puntos. Stiles miró al moderador. No se atrevió a buscar en ningún otro lado.

"Y así es con gran placer que doy la bienvenida a nuestro orador final de esta noche ... ¡Señor Derek Hale!"

La habitación estalló en aplausos de nuevo, y Stiles cerró los ojos, sintiéndose frío cuando Derek se apartó de su lado. Derek subió al escenario y le dio las gracias al hombre, llamándolo Chris. Se inclinó para hablar por el micrófono pero fue detenido por la audiencia que se ponía de pie. Derek dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras seguían aplaudiendo. Stiles también estaba parado. Podía decir que a Derek no le gustaba. No estuvo en silencio por un minuto más mientras Derek se paraba detrás del podio y miraba a la multitud.

No era como si Stiles pudiera estar enojado. Todo este tiempo, había querido saber cosas sobre Derek y esta noche, había obtenido su deseo. Había estado recibiendo información sobre Derek toda la noche. Había aprendido cosas sobre su trabajo y su educación, pero eso... nunca había querido aprender eso y no le gustaba.

Peter echó un vistazo a Stiles muy tranquilo y se inclinó, susurrándole con empatía: "Qué tonto. Olvidé agregar cuán involucrado con la caridad está a mi lado del diagrama de Venn ".

Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada, pero miró hacia el frente de la sala cuando todo se había calmado y comenzó a escuchar lo que Derek tenía que decir. Era tan aburrido como el resto de ellos. De hecho, era peor ya que usaba muchas palabras grandes y hablaba con esa voz seca y poco excitante. Pero a diferencia de los otros oradores, era guapo, lo que le daba a la audiencia algo para comerse con los ojos. Stiles fue capaz de escuchar todo el asunto. Nunca pensó que Derek podría ser así, completamente seguro mientras hablaba frente a una habitación llena de extraños. Stiles odiaba que no supiera esto de él. Que él no estaba al tanto de todos los lados diferentes de él. Odiaba el pequeño espacio que ocupaba en la vida de Derek.

Stiles trató de recordarse a sí mismo que ese era su trabajo, y que necesitaba transmitir sus emociones. Pero nada. Nada podría evitar que sintiera esto. No Lydia. No Liam. Ni siquiera se enfocaba en todas las cosas que odiaba por Derek. No tenía sentido tratar de mantenerlo abajo.

La habitación se paró de nuevo cuando Derek terminó y rápidamente salió del escenario. Stiles no tenía idea de dónde había desaparecido, pero le dijo a Peter que estaría en la azotea tomando aire, por si Derek volvía.

Solo entonces, cuando estaba en el ascensor, cedió al dolor en su pecho. Estaba dolido de que Derek no le dijera algo como esto después de tres años. Que él ni siquiera había insinuado que algo así estaba en su pasado. Stiles ya no quería aprender cosas de Peter, y ciertamente no quería escucharlas de algún moderador suave en una presentación política aburrida. Él quería escucharlo de Derek. Directamente de su boca.

Tal vez Derek había asumido que Stiles habría puesto los apellidos juntos. Pero había muchos Hales en el mundo. Él no podría conocerlos a todos. Tal vez había pensado que Stiles ya habría sabido que su madre era Talia Hale. O tal vez Stiles no era nada para él y no era lo suficientemente importante como para saber cosas como esa. Después de todo, él era reemplazable.

Stiles se quedó un rato en el techo, apoyado en la barandilla y mirando la calle aturdido. Se había cansado de estar tan absorto en sus pensamientos, pero era demasiado difícil tratar de detener los pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza.

"¡Oye!"

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien le gritó, miró por encima del hombro y vio a Jackson que subía con dos vasos en la mano.

"No saltes", bromeó Jackson.

"Gracias", murmuró Stiles, levantándose un poco y tomando el vaso que Jackson le ofrecía.

Era frío, y color miel, y Stiles no podía decir de qué se trataba. Se apoyó contra la barandilla y se llevó el vaso a los labios. Tenía la intención de derribarlo de una vez, pero la bebida era completamente diferente de lo que esperaba, y palideció, tosió y atravesó una sensación de ardor en la garganta.

"¡Dios mío!", Gritó Stiles, con el rostro contraído. "¿Has envenenado esto o algo así?"

Jackson resopló. "Como si realmente hubiera metido algo en tu caja de jugo, niño".

Stiles negó con la cabeza y le devolvió el vaso a Jackson, colocándolo con cuidado en su mano como si fuera una bomba que se activó. Jackson se encogió de hombros y felizmente tomó sorbos de su propia bebida.

Miró a Stiles entonces, mirándolo con curiosidad. "Sabes, nunca puedo entender por qué te trae a estas cosas. Él siempre dice que no eres nada serio. Como un grano ".

"Oh", dijo Stiles débilmente. Esto realmente no era lo que quería escuchar en este momento.

"Sin embargo, aquí estás otra vez". Jackson suspiró. "El viejo Jiles".

"Es Stiles". Jackson solo lo llamó niño. "Con una S."

"Y yo soy Jackson con J." Parpadeó.

"Oh, ¿una J? Siempre pensé que era una G. "

"Creo que el nombre de todos debería comenzar con una J."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Sería mucho menos confuso de esa manera ".

Jackson le tendió la bebida otra vez, riéndose cuando Stiles la retiró. Lo necesitaba honestamente, incluso si sabía a muerte.

"Tienes veintiún años, ¿no?", Preguntó Jackson. Ahora, de repente, él quería ser responsable.

"Veintidós el mes pasado." Stiles se tapó la nariz y vació el vaso. Golpeó su pecho y estuvo a punto de vomitar. Le devolvió el vaso vacío a Jackson y luego se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, sintiéndose incómodo cuando una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en la cara de Jackson.

"Entonces, ¿tú y Derek se están poniendo serios ahora?", Preguntó.

"No." Stiles se movió incómodo.

"Bueno, hay prensa aquí. Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda?

Stiles suspiró. "No nos estamos poniendo serios". Miró hacia la calle. "No nos estamos poniendo nada".

"Bueno, eso es genial". Jackson sonrió y se recompuso cuando vio la tristeza en la cara de Stiles. "Por el bien de la empresa".

Stiles sintió los efectos del alcohol burbujeando dentro de él. Afortunadamente, no sintió nada más.

No se había dado cuenta de que Jackson era parte de la vida profesional de Derek. Siempre había pensado que Jackson era un playboy con el que a Derek a veces le gustaba ir de fiesta. Jackson no parecía una persona con obligaciones o responsabilidades reales. Una vez, Stiles lo había visto arrojar montones de cientos al Hudson. Eso no podría haber sido demasiado bueno para los negocios.

Jackson chasqueó la lengua. "Ya es suficientemente malo que nuestro maganate esté durmiendo con un niño escuálido. No queremos que nadie se entere, ¿o sí? Eres como su pequeño y extraño fetiche ".

"O tal vez soy solo su tipo".

"Tal vez", dijo Jackson. "Lo cual es aún más extraño porque no eres mi tipo.

"Tú tampoco eres el mio, amigo". Stiles arrugó la nariz.

Ambos levantaron la vista cuando sonó el ascensor, y las puertas se abrieron para dejar salir a Derek. Jackson se alejó apresuradamente, apuntando con un dedo acusador a Stiles. "¡Derek, Stiles dijo que quería probar la metanfetamina!"

Stiles giró la cabeza en estado de shock. Casi había olvidado que estaban en una competencia a muerte.

"¡No lo hice!", Gritó Stiles. "¡Vas a arder, mentiroso!"

Jackson se alejó, golpeando duro a Derek en la parte posterior, luego saltó al ascensor y dijo: "¡Gran charla amigo!". Le dio dos pulgares arriba. "¡Se ve muy bien para la firma!"

Jackson le sacó la lengua a Stiles, y las puertas se cerraron, dejando a Stiles y Derek solos. Para un chico al que le gustaba jugar el gallito perpetuo, Jackson seguramente sabía cómo abandonar a un niño.

Derek alzó una ceja hacia él mientras enviaba un ceño fruncido hacia las puertas del ascensor. Stiles resopló, "¡Es un idiota gigante ! ¡Gigante!"

Derek se rió entre dientes y el techo volvió a callarse. Stiles dejó de evitar los ojos de Derek e hizo un débil intento de sonreírle, pero falló cuando vio lo que Derek tenía en la mano.

Se estabilizó a sí mismo, centrándose en parecer tranquilo y concentrado. Habían hecho esto antes. Un puñado de veces Pero no pudo evitar parecer un poco alarmado cada vez.

"Te traje algo de beber", dijo Derek. Intentó que pareciera casual, pero su voz estaba pellizcada. "Puedo decir que ya has tenido demasiados ..."

"Pff, amigo". Stiles tragó saliva. "Siempre podría aguantar otro".

Derek no se movió para dárselo, entonces Stiles se acercó, esperando pacientemente. Extendió su mano y frunció el ceño cuando el agarre de Derek solo se hizo más fuerte. Stiles decidió que sería él quien lo tomaría entonces y puso su mano sobre la de Derek, extrayendo la bebida de su mano.

"Gracias, hombre", dijo.

"Sí. Por supuesto. No hay problema ", murmuró Derek.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Sabía que Derek no querría que hablara sobre eso. Desde el principio, había sido obvio que Derek tenía un problema con la bebida y uno que no siempre era tan fácil de ocultar. A Stiles le costó sentarse y verlo luchar de la manera en que lo hizo, especialmente cuando había crecido como el hijo de un alcohólico. No estaba seguro de cómo o por qué, pero en algún momento la bebida de Derek se había reducido. Por supuesto, Stiles estaba agradecido de que lo hubiera hecho y le ofreció todo el apoyo no verbal que pudo, pero Derek no le pagó a Stiles por tener todo en su negocio. Le pagó para que hablara y divagara sobre nada en particular. Stiles es genial en eso. Él era un buen sugar baby. Él nunca cruzaría esos límites.

Viendo que no hablaban mucho, era difícil evaluar cuán malas eran las cosas para Derek. Pero una cosa que Stiles había aprendido a lo largo de los años era que cuando Derek le compraba una bebida, no era porque creyera que Stiles estaba sediento. Stiles escaneó la azotea en busca de una planta en maceta o algo donde pudiera vaciar el vaso. Miró a Derek una vez que terminó y lo vio apoyado contra la barandilla, mirando el tráfico. Se acercó y se paró a su lado, acariciando con suavidad su espina dorsal. Siempre fue difícil pensar en algo sobre lo que hablar en el acto. Su tema de emergencia fue pichones. Había mucho que decir sobre ellos. Pero muchas veces era mucho más fácil hablar de algo que había visto en la televisión. Él había estado mirando un maratón de Myth Busters ese mismo día

"Entonces hicieron lo mismo de los centavos, ¿verdad?", Dijo Stiles. "Porque conoces esa cita, 'suelta un centavo del Empire State Building y alguien muere'. Bueno, siempre supe que era una porquería, porque los centavos pesan solo 2.5 gramos. Demasiado pequeño para hacer mucho a velocidad terminal ".

Su lengua se movía a una milla por minuto. "Pero, no creo que Jamie y Adam realmente exploraron todas las posibilidades de matar con centavos. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasaría si vaciaras un frasco lleno de centavos del edificio Empire State? Tendría que matar a alguien ¿cierto? ¡Sería como lluvia de dagas de cobre! Todo el mundo debería perder al menos un ojo, y si eso no puede matar a una persona, ¡ bien podría matar a un recién nacido! ¡Quiero decir que podría convertirme en un asesino en serie desde aquí! "

Se tambaleó y se subió a la barandilla, gritando: "¡Matando a todos los bebés recién nacidos con inercia!"

Derek lo agarró por el brazo, tirando de él hacia abajo antes de que cayera sobre la barandilla y se convirtiera en un golpe en el concreto. Sus dedos se clavaron en el brazo de Stiles y claramente parecía enojado. Stiles sonrió; se alegró de ver que habían vuelto a su forma habitual de comunicación. Excepto, que él no estaba tan contento.

"Sabes, siempre me dejas hablar", Stiles abordó este tema. "Pero puedes hablar. ¡Hablaste mucho allí! Diste un discurso completo" gimió. "¿Qué hago para que me des un discurso completo?"

"Lo odié allí." Derek frunció el ceño, luciendo súper enojado cuando Stiles le hizo un puchero. "Y no me gusta hablar cuando no quiero hablar".

Stiles suspiró. Él no estaba satisfecho, pero lo dejaría ir. Lo daría un minuto más antes de comenzar otra diatriba. Palomas. Quizás él hablaría sobre palomas.

"Lo siento."

Derek lo miró y frunció el ceño. Stiles frunció el ceño también. No se había dado cuenta de que había dicho nada.

"Acerca de tu familia". Se encogió. Todo estaba saliendo a trompicones. "No era mi intención ... No lo sabía. Soy un ser humano horrible por hacer bromas sobre que tienes hermanas. Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca lo hubiera hecho, ¡eso estaba tan mal de mí parte y lo siento! "

No podía respirar ni tragar el nudo en la garganta. La mano de Derek se acercó y le apretó la nuca, como siempre cuando su corazón comenzó a acelerarse demasiado rápido. Stiles exhaló, sus ojos se cerraron. Derek le dio un momento antes de decir algo pero no movió su mano.

"Todavía tengo hermanas, Stiles", dijo. "Dos en realidad". Por eso me parece divertido cada vez que hablas de ... Espera. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres otra vez?"

Stiles abrió un ojo. "Bolonia y Svetlana".

"Cierto. Me diste una familia exactamente igual a mi verdadera. Ni siquiera pensaste en darme un padre, un hermano o una... mamá ".

Derek dejó caer su mano, y Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Derek lo acercó más a su lado, probablemente sabiendo que Stiles se sentiría seguro allí.

"Bueno, eso es porque te ves como alguien que tiene hermanas que lo llenan de vestidos y lo hacen usar maquillaje".

"Y tacones", se quejó Derek. "Siempre me hacían vestir tacones".

Stiles sonrió. "¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"

"Laura y Cora".

"¡OH!" Stiles chasqueó los dedos. "¡TAN CERCA!"

Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, sorprendiendo a Stiles con lo fuerte que salió. Sintió que un peso había sido levantado de sus hombros. Le encantaba cuando podía hacer reír a Derek. Derek no se reía lo suficiente por él.

Stiles lo codeó. "Oye, estuviste muy bien allí. Presté atención todo el tiempo. Ahora sé todo sobre cómo trabajar para la preparación y respuesta a desastres a nivel mundial a través de asociaciones comerciales y estrategias en áreas muy pobladas".

Stiles sonrió cuando Derek casi se lastimó girando sus ojos.

"Es genial que seas como Gandhi".

"No soy como Gandhi".

"Tienes razón. Eres mucho más caliente que Gandhi ".

Derek frunció el ceño.

"Bien. No por mucho ".

Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿sabes? Siempre tratas de ayudar a la gente, especialmente a mí. Esa vez con mi papá. No tienes que hacer algo así para mí, pero lo hiciste" Tragó saliva. "Siempre pienso en eso".

Él agachó la cabeza. "Me alegro de que otras personas vean y reconozcan la gran persona que eres también".

"Stiles, no soy realmente un-"

"Derek". Stiles lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Él no lo dejaría disminuir eso. Él no dejaría que lo ocultara tampoco. "Créeme. Eres el mejor."

Derek se quedó quieto, mirándolo fijamente, lo que le recordó la primera y única vez que se habían besado. Su mirada se deslizó impotente hacia la boca de Derek, y comenzó a ponerse ansioso de nuevo. Apenas recordaba cómo se sentían los labios de Derek, pero anhelaba por ellos. Sin embargo, había aprendido su lección la primera vez. Aún podía escuchar las palabras de Derek, recordándole que esto no era lo que hacían. Aún así, como deseaba poder inclinarse más y solo plantar un beso sobre él.

Entonces la boca de Derek estaba sobre él, y los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par. No tenía idea de quién había iniciado el beso, pero estaría condenado si no participaba. Dejó escapar un gemido amortiguado, los brazos enganchados alrededor del cuello de Derek, amando lo dura e imponente que se sentía la boca de Derek. Siseó cuando Derek se enredó bruscamente en el labio inferior con los dientes, y prácticamente se derritió cuando suavizó la mordida con la lengua, reuniendo a Stiles. Su pulgar se arrastró suavemente a lo largo de su mandíbula y Stiles sintió algo apretarse en su pecho. Probablemente sus pulmones, ya que Derek no dejaba que ninguno de ellos saliera a tomar aire. Stiles se sintió tan cálido y ansioso, estremeciéndose cuando Derek lamió su boca, entonces como antes se sorprendió cuando Derek se alejó demasiado pronto.

"Deberíamos volver a entrar," dijo Derek, su pecho arrastrándose en respiraciones pesadas. Miró hacia abajo con aire decidido al suelo. "Tengo que mostrar mi cara. Estrechar algunas manos ".

"Sí, está bien", dijo Stiles, pero no podía entender cómo Derek podía permanecer allí como si no hubiera besado a Stiles sin sentido. Dio un paso atrás, tratando de reconstruir su vida de nuevo. Se sentía mareado y no estaba muy seguro de si era por el beso o el alcohol que había conseguido antes. Sacudió su cabeza para hacer que sus pensamientos retrocedieran en orden y asintió hacia la corbata de Derek. "Oye."

Derek miró hacia abajo y gruñó, inquieto con la cosa mientras Stiles observaba. Le faltaba la delicadeza de Stiles, pero hizo el trabajo. Stiles se habría ofrecido a ayudar, pero su cerebro no estaba funcionando en ese momento, y se sentía extraño entre ellos. Torpe.

Entonces, trató de arreglarlo de la única manera que sabía cómo hacerlo. Le dio un rodillazo a Derek en las bolas.

"¡OW!", Lloró Derek y se dobló.

Stiles despegó. Corrió hacia los ascensores y apretó el botón, pero seguramente iba a morir antes de que llegara. Trató de encontrar algo para esconderse, pero Derek ya lo tenía acorralado y gruñendo.

"¡Lugar lujoso, Derek! Estamos en un lugar elegante! "

No había ningún razonamiento con él cuando se ponía así. Derek lo agarró por las piernas y lo tiró sobre su hombro.

"¡Espera! ¡No! Derek! ¡No puedes tirarme del techo! "Stiles lloró cuando Derek se fue con él. "¡Después de que recién hablamos sobre esto!"

*****

Más tarde en el auto fue cuando las cosas se pusieron raras de nuevo. Esta vez, Stiles no estaba tan seguro de que fuera su culpa. En realidad, si tuviera que culpar a algo, culparía a las feromonas porque el auto era un caldo de cultivo. Los asientos estaban calientes. El aire estaba pegajoso. Y Stiles estaba a punto de incendiarse. Nunca había tenido una erección más incómoda en su vida. Las olas pasaban por su polla mientras estaba rígida contra su muslo. Ansiaba estirarse y ajustarse, la presión era demasiado en sus apretados pantalones de vestir. Respiró profundamente mientras recorrían Central Park. Él realmente quería rodar por la ventana y tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero el aire acondicionado estaba encendido y era una limusina bastante grande. Sin embargo, Stiles no podría ser el único que luchaba. Estaba seguro de que Derek tenía que estar sudando como un cerdo.

Escuchó a Derek maldecir mientras el auto pasaba por encima de un bache de velocidad y los empujaba a los dos. Stiles también habría maldecido si no hubiera estado ocupado mordiéndose el labio y sofocando gemidos. Escuchó a Derek maldecir nuevamente, moviéndose en su asiento. Stiles inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás contra su reposacabezas e intentó enfocarse en matar cosas.

Mantuvo la mirada por la ventana, mirando las luces que pasaban. Incluso la respiración comenzaba a endurecerse, y sintió que el sudor corría por su pecho mientras sus pulmones pedían aire. Cuando finalmente llegaron al edificio de Stiles, casi pudo desmayarse de alivio. Isaac bajó del auto y caminó para abrirle la puerta, y se sintió agradecido cuando una brisa fresca entró al auto.

Estaba a punto de escapar cuando miró a Derek y dijo: "Oye. ¿Quieres venir?

Derek pareció sorprendido, luego rápidamente desvió la mirada. Era la primera vez que Stiles preguntaba, y su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo mientras esperaba la respuesta de Derek.

"Yo ... no puedo", dijo Derek. Parecía rígido e incómodo. "Tengo que tomar un vuelo por la mañana".

"Oh. Bueno."

No le importaba si eso era una mentira y que Derek simplemente no quería tener sexo con él. Él no lamentaba haber preguntado. Simplemente simulaba que nunca había sucedido y se lo quemaba en el cerebro tan pronto como subía y le ponía una mano alrededor a su ansiosa polla.

"Así que te veré el sábado por la noche, ¿verdad?", Preguntó.

Derek parecía demasiado distraído por algo afuera y ni si quiera estaba mirando a Stiles.

"Genial", dijo Stiles de todos modos. "Hasta entonces."

Una vez que Stiles bajó del auto, las cosas no le dolieron tanto. Isaac cerró la puerta detrás de él, y Stiles se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar, escuchó un "Psst".

Stiles giró alrededor. Isaac lo estaba mirando, y Stiles realmente iba a golpearlo en la cara si solo iba a molestarlo por Lydia otra vez.

En cambio, Isaac le mostró una sonrisa secreta. "No se preocupe, Sr. Stilinski".

Habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Stiles lo oyera, pero Stiles no pudo evitar mirar hacia las ventanas polarizadas del automóvil.

"No le diré a nadie. No es mi trabajo. Además..." Señaló con la cabeza hacia el auto. "Todos sabemos lo bueno que eres para el Sr. Hale".

Stiles deseaba poder ver si Derek los estaba mirando ahora mismo. Si él pensaba que parecían sospechosos. Pero él apartó los ojos y sonrió. "Gracias, Isaac".

No miró hacia la ventana cuando giró y caminó a través de las puertas. Pero por alguna razón, estaba seguro de poder sentir los ojos de Derek mirándolo mientras caminaba dentro.

*****

Fue un verdadero testimonio del fuerte sentido de autocontrol de Stiles que lo detuvo de buscar en Google el nombre de Derek. Todo el viernes por la tarde, se había sentado con su computadora en su regazo, discutiendo sobre todas las razones por las que debería y no debería hacerlo. Era como si hubiera un ángel y un demonio sobre sus hombros. Stiles no sabía en quién confiar. Estaba a punto de quebrarse cuando Scott, el glorioso Scott , cruzó la puerta de entrada con su bolsa de deporte sobre el hombro.

"Hola hombre", dijo Scott al entrar en la sala de estar, y se dejó caer en el sofá, tirando las llaves. Él todavía estaba sudoroso por su trabajo.

"¡Oye!" Stiles cerró su computadora portátil, empujándola sobre la mesa de café. Si Scott pensó que estaba actuando raro, simplemente le diría que estaba viendo porno. "¿Dónde está Allison?"

Incluso las cosas normales que las personas suelen hacer solos, Scott y Allison lo hicieron juntos. Fueron al baño juntos, al gimnasio juntos, y solo comieron en el mismo plato y en realidad se morirían de hambre si uno u otro no estuviera allí para comer con ellos. ¡es una locura! Absoluta locura!

"Está almorzando con su papá", le dijo Scott.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. "¿Y ella no te llevó?"

"No", suspiró Scott. Stiles podría decir que no estaba muy feliz por eso. "A su padre no le gusto mucho".

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no le gustas?" Preguntó Stiles. "Eres imposible de odiar. Bueno, no es completamente imposible, ya que te odio todo el tiempo. ¡Pero debería estar agradecido de que un hombre como tu corteje la mano de su hija!"

Scott se hundió más profundamente en el sofá, se desanimó y luego se animó a cambiar de tema.

"Allison y yo vamos a jugar bolos esta noche", dijo. "¿Quieres venir?"

"¿Y ser la tercera rueda? No, gracias."

"¿Por qué no invitas a esa chica a la que has estado enviando mensajes de texto? La que conociste el otro día. Lydia ".

"No", dijo Stiles simplemente.

Scott frunció el ceño. "Amigo, la has estado enviando mensajes de texto sin parar. ¿No vas a invitarla a salir?

"Nah. No la invitaré a salir. Stiles se puso de pie, caminando alrededor del mostrador de la isla y hacia la cocina. Dos podrían jugar esto evitando el juego del tema.

"¿Por qué no?"

Stiles quería meter la cabeza en la nevera y esconderse, pero suspiró y dijo: "Ya sabes por qué".

Scott gruñó. "¡Oh no! ¡Otra vez esto no!"

Habían tenido esta conversación cientos de veces.

"Estoy enamorado de Derek, Scott", dijo tan claramente como pudo. "La gente enamorada no sale con personas que no son de las que están enamorados".

Stiles volvió a buscar en el refrigerador el sustento y sacó algo de comida china sobrante. Pero Scott sonaba como si estuviera muriendo en el sofá.

"No estás enamorado de Derek, Stiles. Estás enamorado de lo que hace por ti. Comprándote cosas. Cuidando de ti ¡No estás enamorado de Derek!"

Stiles pensó en eso, luego descartó todo lo que había dicho. Para Scott, el amor era cepillarse los dientes por la mañana con el mismo cepillo de dientes.

"No. Estoy bastante seguro de que estoy enamorado de Derek. "Abrió el microondas, colocando su comida dentro. "También estoy bastante seguro de que eso no va a cambiar por un tiempo. Así que no le pregunto a nadie ".

"Bueno, ¿qué va a pasar cuando tu pequeño trato haya terminado, eh?" Scott saltó del sofá, entrando en la cocina.

"¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?"

Stiles miró el microondas, viendo calentarse su comida. Prefiere envenenamiento por radiación que tener esta conversación en este momento.

"Has pasado todo este tiempo con Derek, y luego ya no estará allí", dijo Scott. "Quizás deberías tener un amigo para que no te duela tanto. Un amigo como Lydia".

Stiles no estaba muy seguro de por qué importaba. Nada iba a cambiar cómo se sentía. Derek lo había besado la otra noche. Besado él. Lo que hizo que Stiles se sintiera mucho más real. Stiles sabía que Derek lo quería. Él solo se estaba conteniendo. Y Stiles podría esperar. Podía esperar todo lo que tardara Derek. Él ya había esperado lo suficiente.

Stiles estaba agradecido cuando el temporizador de microondas se apagó. "Derek es una persona muy territorial, Scott. Si salgo con Lydia, de alguna manera lo sabrá." Abrió la puerta y sacó su plato, quemándose la mano.

"¿Cómo?"

Stiles se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Olfateandome o algo así. "Stiles estaba bromeando sobre eso. "Además, no es como si Derek y yo fuéramos a terminar pronto".

"Deberías tener amigos", subrayó Scott. “ Amigas, chicas. ¡Y pasar el rato con tus amigos en un grupo en lugar de quedarte en casa completamente solo por alguien que te paga y ni siquiera es tu verdadero novio! "

Stiles podría haber dejado caer su plato. Sintió que acababa de ser golpeado. Miró a Scott, apretando su mandíbula.

"Bueno. Bueno. Lo siento ", se disculpó Scott, pero solo parecía algo arrepentido. "Eso fue grosero. Pero en serio, Stiles. Sabes que incluso yo estoy un poco enamorado de Derek ".

Eso es verdad. Al hacer muchas cosas para Stiles, Derek también hizo mucho por Scott. Por eso Stiles nunca entendió por qué Scott lo molestaba tanto por tener sentimientos por él. Él nunca escuchó de todos modos. Era terco, y no era que no fueran cosas que él no había pensado sobre sí mismo. Scott solo intentaba ser un buen amigo y si esta fuera una situación diferente y fuera cualquiera excepto Derek, Stiles probablemente estaría agradecido. Fue solo que Scott no lo entendió. Explicar cosas a la gente solo funcionaba si intentaban entender. Scott nunca lo intentaría. Así que no tenía sentido que Stiles perdiera el aliento.

"Ni siquiera sabes lo que Derek está pensando, Stiles. Mucho menos cómo se siente ", dijo Scott." No tienes idea de lo que sucederá en el futuro y te arrepentirás de haber desperdiciado todo este tiempo ".

Stiles miró su plato. De repente, ya no estaba tan hambriento.

"Envía un mensaje a Lydia, amigo." Scott levantó su teléfono del mostrador, presionándolo en su mano. "Pídele que venga esta noche. Derek no puede olerla sobre ti de todos modos".

*****

Stiles terminó pidiéndole a Lydia que salieran esa noche, pero no por algo que Scott dijera. Lo hizo porque quería hacerlo. Stiles pensó que podrían ser buenos amigos. Lydia tenía una gran personalidad, y para colmo, era increíblemente hermosa. Ella también era muy ingeniosa, y con amigos como Scott y Danny, Stiles podía tener amigos más ingeniosos.

Habían llegado a la bolera más tarde esa noche. Stiles estaba muy contento de que Lydia los hubiera acompañado porque Scott y Allison estaban tratando de concebir a su primogénito allí mismo, en medio de la bolera. Él y Lydia acaban compitiendo entre ellos. Stiles no era tan bueno en los bolos, y Lydia ganó todos los juegos. Por otra parte, Stiles también tenía un terrible compañero de equipo que Allison mantuvo distrayendo. Después de eso, salieron a comer y él y Lydia hablaron un poco más. Lydia fue brillante. En realidad brillante. Ella era como un niño prodigio o algo así, y aunque tenían la misma edad, ella había terminado la escuela súper temprano, y tenía un trabajo y estaba enfocada en su carrera. Su vida fue totalmente conjunta. Stiles estaba empezando a descubrir su salida.

Stiles realmente podría relajarse con ella. Incluso había dejado de pensar en Derek. Eso no significaba que nunca dejaría de pensar en Derek por completo. Una vez que Scott y Allison dejaron de chuparse la cara y Allison y Lydia descubrieron que estaban en la vía rápida para convertirse en mejores amigas, Stiles tuvo la oportunidad de sacar su teléfono y revisar sus mensajes de texto. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que Derek aún no había respondido a ninguno de sus mensajes.

Los dos no se escriben exactamente por texto, per se . Era más como si Stiles enviara un mensaje de texto a Derek, y Derek reconoció sus textos con su visto. Lamentablemente, esto muestra la conversación unilateral que es su relación completa. Stiles se esforzó por no reírse mientras leía los textos que había enviado esa mañana cuando se suponía que debía concentrarse en sus clases:

_Buenos días sugar daddy xx_

**Visto : 9:38 a.m.**

_Oye, ¿sabes lo que alivia el estrés? Genitales. Solo digo…_

**Visto a las 9:45 a.m**.

_Tío si me vieras en mi bata de laboratorio ahora ..._

_Estarías pasando mucho menos tiempo tratando de no poner tu polla en mi culo..._

_Y no lo se, pon tu polla en mi culo ya_

**Entregado 2:13 p.m.**

_oh vamos amigo! que era una broma. No me ignores!_

**Entregado a las 3:25 p.m.**

 

Stiles se mordió el labio y se preguntó si podría haber ido demasiado lejos. A Derek realmente no le gustaba cuando hablaba sobre sexo o intimidad de ningún tipo. Él era un mojigato. ¿Qué pasaría si Derek bloqueara su número o algo, o viniera y lo azotara? Bueno, a Stiles no le importaría la parte de las nalgadas, pero tampoco quería hacer que Derek se sintiera súper incómodo. Miró hacia abajo a su teléfono y comenzó a escribir nuevos mensajes:

_¡Oye!_

_¿Aún no me hablas?_

**Entregado a las 11:05 p.m.**

_¡Derek!_

_Dereeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkk!_

_Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_rrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk_

**Entregado 11:10**

_¡¡¡Habla conmigo Sugar Daddy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Jkfdhglhrslgjlrjg erjglhlgjlrjlghlrejg_

_:(((((_

Honestamente, ¿era tan difícil para Derek imaginarlos teniendo sexo? Stiles podría imaginarlo. Pensó en eso todo el tiempo. No vio nada malo en eso, incluso si a Derek no le importaba de esa manera. Él siempre había imaginado que serían geniales juntos. Derek era del tipo silencioso, y Stiles estaba seguro de que eso significaba que era un animal en la cama. Escribió una disculpa de todos modos:

_Bieeeeeennnn. ¡Lo siento!_   
**Entregado : 11:25**

  
Adivinó que no era lo suficientemente bueno:

  
_¡Prometo que nunca más diré algo así!_   
**Entregado a las 11:30 p.m.**

Esta vez había sido sincero. Esperó para ver si Derek lo había recibido y siguió revisando su teléfono debajo de la mesa mientras sus amigos se reían. Sonrió cuando finalmente vio: Visto: 11:36 p.m. Feliz de ser perdonado. Luego sonrió y comenzó a escribir más cosas para volver a molestar a Derek.

  
*

A solo dos semanas de terminar su carrera universitaria, Stiles estaba empezando a ponerse ansioso. Afortunadamente, tuvo una cita con Derek más tarde esa noche, que estaba deseando. Ver a Derek siempre tuvo una manera de hacerle olvidar sus problemas. Pero todavía había algo que no estaba bien entre ellos.

Derek recogió a Stiles en el Ferrari, y Stiles continuó con sus travesuras habituales de tratar de dejar a Derek sordo. Arremetió contra el auto con Nicki Minaj, lo que solía poner a Derek lívido, pero no le dio importancia a Stiles y eso le quitó toda la diversión.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, las cosas aún no habían cambiado. Él estaba algo molesto por eso. Stiles había querido invitar formalmente a Derek a su graduación esa noche, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si Derek estaba de tan mal humor. A Stiles no le importaba que fuera raro que Derek llegara a su graduación. Ni siquiera le importaba si Derek conocía a su padre. Todo lo que le importaba era que Derek estuviera allí y llegara a ver cuánto había hecho por él. Stiles no habría llegado a donde estaba sin él.

Stiles esperaba que hubiera una manera en la que pudiera deslizar casualmente el tema en sus divagaciones habituales. No sería tan difícil si Derek dijera que no. Pero Derek estaba completamente distraído y ni siquiera lo miró una vez, incluso cuando Stiles lo llamaba por su nombre.

"Derek". Stiles resopló. "¿Derek?"

No recibía respuesta. Finalmente, simplemente cerró la boca y empujó la comida en su plato. Él no tenía hambre. Descubrió que no estaba hambriento mucho en estos días. El apetito de Derek parecía estar bien, sin embargo, mientras cortaba su bistec y masticaba grandes trozos de carne. Stiles miró su reloj y vio que tenían treinta minutos más de esto. Por lo general, a Stiles le encantaba pasar tanto tiempo con Derek como podía, pero esto no le gustaba. Quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran.

"Entonces." Derek rompió el silencio y comenzó una conversación de cena por primera vez, como siempre . "¿Como estuvo tu cita?"

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto y perdió por completo todas las palabras. Derek solo lo miró con ojos sabios.

"No ... No fue una cita".

Derek levantó una ceja burlona y masticó otro trozo de carne. Stiles sintió que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. Podía decir que Derek no estaba convencido.

"¡Qué!", Espetó. "No lo era. Scott y Allison estaban allí, y estaban yendo a los bolos, y Scott quería que invitase a Lydia para que pudiéramos tener un cuarteto, ¡y no sería la tercera rueda! Luego, todos salimos a cenar, ¡donde te mandé un mensaje de texto todo el tiempo! ¡Así que no era una cita! ¡Ni siquiera remotamente se podía considerar una cita! Cada vez que Lydia y yo estábamos cerca, había al menos tres pies entre nosotros. Y está bien, pude haber coqueteado con ella la primera vez que nos vimos, ¡pero estuve en línea recta durante dos segundos! Esta vez todo era nerd. ¡Era como una puta convención científica! Todo lo que hablamos era ingeniería y medallas en los campos. ¡No hay nada sexy en las medallas de ingeniería y campos! "

Él miró amargamente y lo dijo por si no lo había dicho lo suficiente, "Y no fue una cita".

Tomó su tenedor y apuñaló en un trozo de brócoli, pero en realidad no lo quería. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta que Isaac había abierto su estúpida boca e hizo de una pequeña situación algo mucho más grande de lo que era.

"¿Así que Isaac te lo dijo?"

Derek solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió. "No."

Stiles dejó caer el tenedor sobre su plato y se quedó mirando. "¿Entonces cómo lo sabes?"

"Aparentemente tomé una buena idea." Derek se rió y se limpió la boca con una servilleta, terminó con su comida. Él se inclinó hacia atrás, relajándose en su silla. La mirada que le dio a Stiles lo hizo sentir como si estuviera en un juicio.

"Mira Derek-"

Derek lo detuvo antes de que pudiera siquiera comenzar. "No es gran cosa, Stiles".

Obviamente lo era.

Él mostró una sonrisa atractiva. "Estoy feliz por eso en realidad".

Era tan despreocupado y neutral, y Stiles odiaba eso. Odiaba cuando Derek era falso con él. Derek lo miró directamente a los ojos y, por primera vez, Stiles no pudo discernir qué estaba pensando realmente.

Derek tomó un sorbo de agua y ladeó la cabeza y preguntó: "¿A dónde fueron ustedes, de todos modos?"

"Bowlmor", dijo Stiles. "Luego a Naka Naka".

"Oh. ¿Cómo es ella?"

Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Inteligente."

Derek esperó a que dijera más.

"Bonita. Un poco aterradora"

"Huh", fue todo lo que dijo.

Stiles se mordió el labio y luego exclamó: "¡No vamos a ser más que amigos, Derek! ¡No soy así!"

La sonrisa de Derek solo se hizo más brillante. Stiles se sentía como un ratón en un laberinto.

"Haz lo que quieras Stiles." Derek se rió entre dientes y recogió su vaso de nuevo. "No soy tu dueño. No eres mio."

*

Stiles sabía lo que venía, pero eso todavía no lo hacía bien. Salieron un par de veces más antes de eso. Derek había hecho la mayor parte de la conversación, y Stiles ni siquiera podía escucharlo, demasiado ocupado preguntándose cuándo se le caería el otro zapato. Supuso que sucedería después de la graduación, pero estaba equivocado. El viernes por la noche, después de regresar de una fiesta en un yate para uno de los colegas de Derek, Isaac aminoró la velocidad del auto frente al edificio de Stiles y salió para darles algo de privacidad. El automóvil estaba oscuro y la forma en que las sombras se inclinaban dificultaba que Stiles viera la cara de Derek. Sin embargo, Derek parecía estar de buen humor. Stiles jugueteó con la manija de la puerta y miró a la gente que entraba y salía del edificio mientras esperaba que Derek dijera las palabras.

Entonces, "dijo finalmente. "Supongo que te has dado cuenta de que Erica no te ha citado la próxima semana".

Stiles no dijo nada. Todo lo que hizo fue jugar con su reloj.

"Dado que te vas a graduar la próxima semana, pensé que sería mejor si finalizáramos nuestro acuerdo ahora".

Era extraño, pero las palabras no dolieron tanto como él pensó que lo harían. Él se había preparado a sí mismo. Había corrido la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza e hizo una lista de todas las cosas que posiblemente podrían suceder y lo que haría y lo que no haría. Stiles no iba a suplicar. Él no iba a llorar. Sobre todo, él estaría bien. Derek diría lo que necesitaba decir, y Stiles se lo dejaría. Entonces sería despedido, más como despedido realmente. Salía del auto, se despedía de Isaac y entraba al edificio. Después de un tiempo, él continuaría con su vida. Esa era la forma en que debería ser.

"Ha sido interesante", dijo Derek. "Pero es hora. Me ocuparé de la renta y todo lo demás hasta el final del año. Eso debería darte tiempo de sobra para encontrar un nuevo lugar o quedarte allí si lo deseas".

Hizo una pausa, pero no era como si Stiles realmente tuviera algo que decir al respecto.

"Los muebles y todo lo que hay en él es tuyo. Su asignación finalizará a fines de la próxima semana, pero si alguna vez necesitas algo, siempre puedes ponerte en contacto con Erica. Ella todavía estará disponible para ti ".

Stiles se limitó a mirar fijamente la mano que tenía el reloj y miró hacia afuera cuando Isaac pasó caminando. Se preguntó qué pasaría con Isaac ahora que Stiles no estaría allí para que manejara más. Luego se dio cuenta de que Derek le había ofrecido este trato, y que probablemente había muchos otros estudiantes universitarios que también necesitaban este tipo de oferta. Isaac estaría bien. Le gustaba pensar que Isaac iba a estar bien.

La manecilla de los minutos se movió, y Stiles simplemente esperó a que terminara.

"Stiles", la voz de Derek lo empujó. "¿Está eso bien?"

Stiles miró a Derek, asintiendo. "Sí. Está bien".

Derek dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "Espero que todo te salga bien con la graduación, y deberías salir con esa chica. Ella suena como alguien que te gustaría ".

Stiles tragó saliva.

"Bien entonces", dijo Derek, se limpió las manos en los pantalones y se recostó en el asiento.

Stiles inhaló profundamente y se dijo a sí mismo que era hora. Tiró del pestillo, e Isaac se movió para mantener la puerta abierta para él. Sabía que se suponía que debía salir del automóvil y entrar, pero tan pronto como su pie tocó el suelo, simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

"No", respiró y volvió a entrar en el coche, atrayendo a Derek hacia él. Su beso fue roto y desesperado, e hizo un puño, aferrándose a la camisa de Derek. Su lengua se adentró en su boca, saboreándola. Stiles nunca se lo perdonaría si no lo hiciera. Derek no lo besó, pero Stiles lo abrazó todo lo que pudo hasta que lo recordó y se obligó a alejarse. Derek estaba mirándolo, asombrado, y Stiles se dio cuenta de que era porque había lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

"Mierda". Saltó del auto, apresurándose a entrar al edificio e ignorando a Isaac que lo llamó.

Estaba más seguro por dentro, como Stiles sabía que sería. Presionó el botón del ascensor y esperó a que llegara. Una mujer y su perro se acercaron y él le sonrió, dejándolos entrar primero. Stiles le preguntó qué piso era suyo y lo presionó, luego las puertas se cerraron, y él se apoyó contra la pared y golpeó su pie. Stiles saludó con la mano mientras salía, tirando de su pit bull que obviamente quería comer a Stiles.

El ascensor comenzó a moverse nuevamente y llegó a su piso. Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta de entrada. Estaba oscuro por dentro, era pasada la medianoche, lo que probablemente significaba que Scott y Allison estaban afuera o en su habitación haciendo "ruidos sexuales". Stiles dejó caer sus llaves sobre la mesa de café y encendió el televisor. Dio una vuelta por la isla, entró en la cocina y abrió la nevera. Estaba hambriento ya que no había comido nada en la cena, así que calentó un plato de la lasaña que Allison había hecho la noche anterior. Cogió una cerveza e hizo una mueca ante el desorden de platos que Allison y Scott habían dejado en el mostrador. Debieron de tener gente mientras él estaba fuera. Los dos nunca limpian después de aquello.

El microondas emitió un pitido y Stiles sacó su comida. Consiguió un tenedor y puso el plato caliente en la isla. Sopló las yemas de sus dedos y pensó que en algún momento probablemente necesitarían comprar mitones para el horno. Stiles tenía mucho dinero. Podrían permitirse comprar guantes para el horno.

Estaba a punto de comer, levantando un bocado a su boca cuando sintió que se acercaba. No había tenido uno en mucho tiempo, pero siempre podía notarlo por el cosquilleo en los dedos de los pies. Miró hacia el plato, pero estaba muy lejos. Luego se tambaleó, cayó sobre el mostrador y oyó el ruido de los platos. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y se deslizó hasta el suelo, dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos.

"¡Mierda!"

Las agujas estaban apuñalando cada centímetro de su piel.

Él nunca lo volvería a ver.

Juró que su corazón iba a arrancarse de su pecho.

Nunca volvería a ver a Derek.

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡Oh, mierda!" Resopló luego oyó, "¡Stiles! "

"¡Scott! ¡El cristal!"

Scott estaba arrodillado frente a él. "¡Allison! ¡Creo que está teniendo un ataque de pánico!

Gracias por decir lo obvio, Scott.

"Stiles". Scott lo abofeteó ligeramente. "¡Cuenta conmigo, Stiles!" Levantó un dedo, pero Stiles simplemente cerró los ojos y presionó su rostro contra sus rodillas. "¡Stiles!"

Pero no permitió que Scott lo calmara. Él no necesitaba respirar. El estaba bien. Él no necesitaba contar. Él iba a estar bien.

 

 

_**CEO** : (Chief Executive Officer). Consejero delegado o Director ejecutivo, es el máximo responsable de la gestión y dirección administrativa de la empresa. Podría decirse que el CEO es el pilar de la empresa, ya que es el fundador y quien formula el propósito, la visión y la misión de la compañía._

_**MIT** : (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts, se considera la mejor universidad del mundo._


	3. Sin devoliciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Nota: Scott no está relacionado de ninguna manera con Melissa aquí. Cualquier advertencia siempre estará en las notas finales ya que son spoiler.

Stiles no compró nada más que lo mejor para sus peces. Por eso, a menudo viajaba una hora y media de distancia a un costoso minorista acuático en busca de copos de pescado de alta calidad de primer nivel. El viaje fue insignificante en comparación con las vidas de sus pequeños muchachos. No iba a dejar que ninguno de esos cabrones muriera bajo su vigilancia.

Scott había venido para hacerle compañía, aunque Stiles deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. El tráfico los había retrasado, y Scott se quejó todo el tiempo de que llegarían tarde a cenar con sus amigos. Stiles prometió que lo haría rápido, pero también tenía que conseguir un nuevo filtro para su tanque, y esa no era una decisión que uno tomara sobre la marcha. Las bolsas de copos que quería estaban en lo alto del estante superior. Stiles los alcanzó y luego frunció el ceño cuando vio su reloj y vio que el tiempo se estaba agotando mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Rápidamente tiró de la bolsa y luego agarró otra bolsa de krill liofilizado. Estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia los filtros cuando miró a Scott.

"Simplemente no entiendo por qué tu pez no puede comer bocados de coco como otros peces". Scott fruncía el ceño ante una caja de pelets de pescado.

Stiles rodó los ojos. "Porque no son tan geniales, Scott".

Dejó que Scott vigilara a sus peces durante el verano mientras viajaba por Europa con Caitlin. Esperaba que Scott no hubiera estado alimentando a sus pobres bebés inocentes con ningún tipo de cereal del desayuno. Chocolate mata perros. Dios sabe lo que podría hacer a los peces.

Scott lo siguió mientras lo guiaba hacia el siguiente pasillo donde estaban los filtros. Normalmente, le hubiera gustado sopesar los pros y los contras de cuál sistema de filtración Wet/ Dry era el mejor. Pero eso podría llevar un tiempo y dado que el tiempo no era algo que tenían, terminó eligiendo los dos que le gustaban más. Regresaría uno cuando tuviera más tiempo para decidir.

"Eres un buen papá pez, Stiles", dijo Scott mientras se apoyaba descuidadamente en un estante lleno de costosos sistemas de filtración acuática. Claramente, Scott no entendia el concepto de lo que rompas, lo compras. "Algo así como el padre de Nemo".

Stiles se emocionó. No todos los días uno se compara con un padre soltero que incansablemente recorrió el océano en busca de su hijo. "Aw gracias Scott", dijo y pensó que en realidad podría haber una lágrima en sus ojos. "Es lo mejor que alguien me ha dicho".

Scott sonrió y ayudó a Stiles a salir con algunas de las cosas que llevaba en sus manos. "Te amo, hombre."

El corazón de Stiles se derritió. "Yo también te amo."

Scott tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, balanceándolos mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Claro, algunas personas en la tienda probablemente pensarían que eran una pareja, pero Stiles sabía que Scott era lo suficientemente cómodo en sexualidad como para no importarle. Stiles también sabía que nadie podía comparar a Allison a los ojos de Scott. Stiles estaba bien con eso. Realmente, había muchos más peces en el mar.

"¿Braeden dijo que Danny vendría esta noche?"

Se detuvieron frente a la pared llena de peceras de vidrio y observaron a los peces nadar alrededor.

"Sí. Tiene un descanso en el rodaje. Entonces él estará allí ".

"Bueno. Eso está bien. Scott le apretó la mano. "Estoy feliz de que todos hayamos vuelto a estar juntos. Tú y Caitlin están de vuelta. Danny ha vuelto. Tú y yo tenemos novias genialmente increíbles ".

Scott sonrió, y Stiles miró el filtro en su mano.

De alguna manera, Stiles había comenzado a salir con Lydia Martin. En el último par de meses, había recibido tanta gente acercándose a él y preguntándole cómo lo había hecho.  Honestamente, Stiles no tenía idea de cómo o por qué Lydia estaba con él. Ella era hermosa e inteligente, y estaba tan bien preparada. Ella era demasiado buena para él, y Stiles tuvo la suerte de tenerla.

Solo habían estado saliendo durante tres meses, desde que Stiles había regresado de su viaje a Europa. Habían compartido mensajes de texto y hablado todo el tiempo que Stiles estaba ausente, sobre todo cada vez que podía obtener buena recepción. Cuando aterrizó en el aeropuerto, Lydia había estado allí para recogerlo, y ella se había lanzado en sus brazos y le había dado un beso viviente. Y así fue como Stiles consiguió que Lydia Martin fuera su novia. Sí, no era el cuento más emocionante, pero era el de ellos y con suerte el que algún día dirían a sus nietos.

"¡Quiero decir, lo estás haciendo muy bien!" Stiles sintonizó nuevamente mientras Scott hablaba más y más sobre el gran estado en que se encontraban sus vidas en este momento. La voz de Scott sonaba tan feliz y emocionada. "Ni siquiera estás pensando en absoluto sobre-"

Stiles inmediatamente desvió la mirada y volvió su atención a los filtros nuevamente. Ojalá pudiera leer algunas críticas en línea antes de realizar tales compras que cambian la vida. Pero estos eran los riesgos que uno tenía que tomar en el estimulante mundo de la pesca. Stiles lo ignoró cuando Scott lo miró, silbando y leyendo la parte de atrás de la caja. Scott debe haberse olvidado. Debe haber olvidado que no hablaron de eso. Que habían sido cinco meses fríos y Stiles todavía no podía oír su nombre sin que sus pulmones se cerraran.

En su mayor parte, él estaba bien. Después del primer ataque de pánico, había pasado semanas en un estado de hiperexigencia constantemente atrapándolos. Los ataques se sintieron interminables y lo dejaron tan agotado. Nadie realmente sabía sobre ellos, excepto Scott y tal vez Allison. Stiles se sintió mal por haber hecho pasar eso a sus amigos. No le gustaba que los estuviera cargando con su mierda. Por supuesto, Scott le dijo que no le importaba. Solo quería asegurarse de que Stiles estaba bien y estar allí para él, y lo había hecho. Pero él quería que los ataques de pánico se fueran y nunca volvieran. Él no quería tener que depender de nadie más.

Stiles podía sentir que Scott se estaba dando cuenta de su error y estaba en conflicto con qué hacer a continuación. Scott se inclinó y comenzó a golpear el cristal de uno de los tanques. Stiles deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Más personas necesitaban respetar a los animales acuáticos. Estos peces tenían vidas. Ellos tenían familias. No necesitaban ser una fuente constante de entretenimiento para el público en general, especialmente no en sus propios hogares.

"¡Oye, Stiles!" Gritó Scott a pesar de que Stiles estaba literalmente detrás de él. "¿Por qué no tienes otro hermano pez para tus peces?"

"No necesito otro hijo pez, Scott", murmuró Stiles, pero miró por encima del hombro de todos modos para ver cuál estaba mirando. "La matrícula universitaria ya se ve lo suficientemente loca a como es".

Scott sonrió. "Mi madre dice que los niños son una alegría".

Claro que lo hizo Un osito de peluche como Scott probablemente haría feliz a cualquier madre. Stiles miró su reloj y vio que se acercaba a las cinco y media. Se suponía que se reunirían con Lydia y Allison a las siete y, dado que a Lydia no le gustaba tomar taxis, tendría que llamar a un Uber. Lydia era una novia bastante de alto mantenimiento. Le gustaba salir mucho y, a pesar de lo fuerte e independiente que era, aún se aferraba a la visión tradicional de que los hombres pagaban la cuenta. Stiles no había comenzado a funcionar todavía. Sabía que tomaría tiempo antes de encontrar un trabajo en esta economía. Por ahora, intentaba ser cuidadoso con sus gastos. Tenía muchos activos y un poco de efectivo, pero mantener a una chica como Lydia feliz costaba un ojo, especialmente si su relación era a distancia.

Sin embargo, estaba emocionado de verla esta noche. Lydia tenía un horario apretado, tenía un trabajo en el mundo real y todo como consultora de administración, pero aún hacía tiempo para él. Stiles y sus amigos iban a un nuevo restaurante de sushi para el cumpleaños de Braeden. Esta sería la primera vez que Lydia conocería a todos. Estaba un poco preocupado ya que sus amigos estaban jodidamente locos, y Lydia era muy madura y refinada. Él ya sabía que iba a tener que pasar la mayor parte de la noche controlando cuánto Danny tenía que beber y asegurarse de que Caitlin no golpeara a Lydia.

"¿Cómo sabes qué peces son niños y qué peces son niñas?", Le preguntó Scott después de ver una particularmente colorida.

"Depende de las especies. Los peces machos tienden a tener más color, manchas y rayas. También tienen aletas más largas, si sabes a lo que me refiero".

Stiles le tendió la mano, y Scott se echó a reír, golpeándolo con un sonido fuerte.

"Deberíamos conseguirte otro pez totalmente, amigo. Oh mira esto! Él ... Ella ... Se ve gracioso ".

Scott estaba mirando con asombro a un pequeño pez hinchado mientras flotaba en su tanque. Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír. Él era muy adorable.

"¿Qué clase de pez es él?"

"Ostración cubicous". Scott se volvió y lo miró con ojos desconcertados. "Un pez cofre amarillo ..."

Honestamente, no entendió cómo Scott se graduó de Columbia en la lista del decano.

"¿Como sabes eso?"

"Soy un dueño de peces", dijo Stiles. "Es mi trabajo saberlo".

"Oh, Dios mío", gritó Scott. "¡Te está mirando directamente!" Golpeó el vaso con impaciencia. "¡Hola, pescado! ¡Hola!"

"Es venenoso, Scott".

Stiles ocultó su sonrisa cuando Scott dejó escapar un chillido agudo y tiró de su mano. Podría haber olvidado mencionar que no había forma de que los peces pudieran envenenar a Scott a través del cristal, pero era mejor que Scott pensara que sí. De esa manera podría dejar de aterrorizar a los pobres queridos.

"Pienso que le gustas."

"Esa no es razón para conseguir un pez", le dijo Stiles. "Esta es una gran decisión de vida. Tengo que investigar. Prepara el tanque Encuentra ética- "

"Creo que deberías tenerlo de todos modos". Obviamente, Scott no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que acababa de decir. "Eres de los que le dan un hogar realmente agradable".

Stiles miró la pequeña caja y no pudo evitar enamorarse. Se preguntó qué clase de aventuras iba a ser el pez cofre, ser un cubo y lo que no. Se preguntó si sabía que era un cuadrado. ¿Los otros peces en la tienda lo critican, o piensan que es demasiado bueno para ir a la escuela? Stiles estaba preocupado por alejarlo de sus amigos. El cambio fue algo extenuante. Stiles lo sabía muy bien. Pero Scott lo había persuadido. ¡Malditos ojos marrones!

"Está bien". Stiles suspiró. "Conseguiré el pescado. Simplemente no te quejes cuando le haga muchas preguntas al vendedor ".

La cara de Scott se iluminó de alegría. "¿Cómo lo vas a nombrar?"

"No lo sé todavía".

"Deberías nombrarlo-"

"No, Scott. No lo voy a llamar Allison" Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

Scott se tocó la barbilla, y luego sonrió, "¿Qué tal algo sucio?", Soltó una risita. "Como Willie Dicker".

"No."

Su mejor amigo tenía dos años.

"¡Seymore Butts!"

"Absolutamente no."

"¡Maestro Pussy!"

"Ahora ni siquiera lo estás intentando".

"¡Pee Hole!"

Stiles miró al pez. Como era amarillo, funcionaria.

"Bien. Bien ". Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, y Scott levantó un puño en el aire. "Cualquier cosa para que te detengas".

*

La reunión entre Lydia y los amigos de Stiles no había ido tan mal como él hubiera esperado. ¿Sus amigos habían actuado dementes? Por supuesto. ¿Habían sido completamente inapropiados e inmaduros? Absolutamente. Pero a Lydia no pareció importarle. Ella incluso encontró divertidas algunas de sus travesuras, lo cual decía mucho ya que Stiles no creía que lo que sus amigos hicieran fuera gracioso. Stiles estaba realmente feliz de que no lo hubieran avergonzado demasiado. Todos fueron realmente acogedores, y estaba agradecido por eso. Le gustaba mucho Lydia y se alegraba de que sus amigos también lo hicieran.

Desafortunadamente, Lydia tuvo que dejar la cena temprano para una función de trabajo. Una vez que terminaron de cantar "Feliz cumpleaños" y Braeden había apagado las velas en su desierto, Stiles se levantó para ayudar a Lydia a ponerse el abrigo.

"¡Oh, Lydia! No te estas llendo, ¿verdad? ", Preguntó Danny.

Lydia se puso un poco nerviosa. Stiles sabía que no esperaba encontrarse con Danny esta noche. Mucho de lo que sabía sobre él probablemente provenía de la prensa sensacionalista o la televisión. La mayoría de la gente se sorprendió al descubrir que Danny era solo un tipo amigable y afable.

"Te dije que no puede quedarse", le recordó Stiles. "Ella tiene un ... un ..."

"Una conferencia de liderazgo de mujeres", completó Lydia. "Nos reuniremos y discutiremos cómo convertir los pensamientos e ideas innovadores en contenido factible y alcanzable".

La mesa parpadeó, y Stiles supo que sus amigos solo estaban pensando en lo borrachos que iban a ponerse esta noche. Lydia les sonrió pacientemente y dijo, "Pero preferiría salir con ustedes".

Eso hizo que todos sonrieran y volvieran a estar en la misma página. Lydia se volvió hacia él, poniéndose de puntillas, y Stiles se inclinó un poco para poder presionar un beso casto en su boca.

"No te diviertas demasiado esta noche, Stiles", dijo, secándose los restos de su lápiz labial antes de darle otro beso y alejarse.

Stiles se dejó caer en su asiento y la miró irse. Él no se iría todavía. La noche apenas había comenzado, y Braeden era una de sus personas favoritas de todos los tiempos. No se iba a perder la oportunidad de celebrar con ella en su día especial. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que la mesa se había vuelto extrañamente silenciosa. Demasiado tranquilo para ser sus amigos.

"Qué", dijo cuando levantó la vista y vio que todos los ojos se centraban en él.

Danny fue el que tuvo más problemas para contener su risa. "Bueno, ¿no es bonita?"

"¿Sí?" Eso fue obvio. Ni siquiera necesitabas mirar a Lydia para decir que era caliente.

"Es solo que, ahora que ya no eres gay, has cambiado". Danny tomó un sorbo de su vino.

"¿Disculpa?"

Stiles sabía que estaba bromeando, pero eso le tocó un punto sensible. No creía que su sexualidad hubiera cambiado tanto ahora que tenía novia. No era como si estuviera obsesionado con ella como Scott con Allison. Todavía podía hablar sobre pollas durante horas y soñar con que alguien se la metiera. Ni siquiera había tenido sexo con Lydia todavía. En su mayoría, apenas y se besaban. Lydia tenía una estricta regla de tres meses sin tocarse que Stiles estaba feliz de seguir. No era como si fuera a presionarla ni nada y la fecha límite para eso había llegado y se había ido. Simplemente tomaban las cosas muy despacio y se conocían.

"¿No ha cambiado chicos?" Danny siguió. "Miren, él ya no está gritando ni hablando todo el tiempo. Él está realmente sentado en su asiento. ¡Es como si fuera un adulto!"

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que Stiles había visto a Danny, por lo que Danny no había visto realmente todos los cambios que Stiles había experimentado en los últimos meses. Stiles había sido un desastre después de la graduación. Irse para el verano mejoró las cosas. Pero Lydia era lo mejor que le había pasado desde entonces. Ella era buena para él. Ella era mucho más madura y organizada de lo que él era. Stiles estaba aprendiendo mucho de ella. Aún así, algunos días fue difícil mantener el acto. No siempre podría funcionar, pretendiendo ser feliz.

"Oh, déjalo en paz, Danny", intervino Caitlin. "Stiles no ha cambiado tanto. Todavía te gustan los chicos, ¿verdad, Stiles?

Stiles asintió. Le gustaba la gente en general.

"Bueno, quiero saber a dónde fue el viejo Stiles. Ya sabes, el que solía hacer monstruos de wasabi y tratar de atrapar moscas con sus palillos, como en karate kid ".

A Stiles le hubiera gustado saber a dónde se había ido ese Stiles también, pero no estaba tan seguro de querer que volviera. Ese Stiles había sido felizmente ignorante del dolor que él conocía ahora. Había sido protegido y atendido por alguien. Ni siquiera sabía cómo estar solo. A Stiles no le importaba si ya no era tan divertido para sus amigos. Él tenía su corazón roto. Por supuesto que iba a ser un poco diferente.

La mesa se calló, y Stiles odió que estuviera matando el estado de ánimo. Scott parecía sentir que las cosas se estaban poniendo incómodas para él, así que se dispuso a remediar eso. Extendió la mano sobre la mesa e intentó agarrar la bebida de Danny justo cuando Danny se la llevaba a la boca.

"Oye, Danny. Déjame ayudarte con ese hombre ", ofreció Scott. "Quiero decir, todos sabemos cuán pequeñas son tus manos".

Nadie en su mesa iba a perder ese cambio, y fue suficiente para hacer que todo el mundo se fuera y empezar a reír. Hace un par de meses, los desnudos de Danny se habían filtrado en Internet, y bueno ... Stiles había visto la polla de Danny antes. La primera noche que se conocieron, Stiles había sido estrellado por Danny y sus hoyuelos y había estado tan emocionado de que le pidió que volviera a su habitación. Cuando llegaron, Danny le dijo que nunca había sido el activo. Stiles nunca había sido activo tampoco. Entonces terminaron intercambiando mamadas.

Solo que Internet no fue tan cortés como Stiles. La gente se sorprendió de que Danny tuviera desnudos. Luego se sorprendieron aún más por el hecho de que Danny podía cubrir toda su basura con una mano. Sí, Danny era pequeño, pero todavía tenía mucho más sexo que Stiles y no se avergonzaba en lo más mínimo de su cuerpo.

"Las bromas sobre el pene se están haciendo viejas, Scott." Danny puso los ojos en blanco. "Soy un pasivo devoto. Devoto". El énfasis hizo que Scott pareciera totalmente asqueado. "Y en cuanto a mi culo, nunca he recibido ninguna queja".

Los ojos de Danny aterrizaron en Stiles, un brillo maligno en ellos. Stiles deseaba seriamente que Danny saliera a bucear en el estanque koi.

Danny lo miró recatadamente. "Solías amar recibirla también. ¿No es así, Stiles?"

Joder, sí, amaba ser receptor. Esa fue una pregunta estúpida. Él lo adoraba absolutamente. Había ganado algo de experiencia después de esa noche con Danny, pero todo lo que había hecho era hacerlo un mejor pasivo. Fue inesperado, las sensaciones que sintió, sabiendo que podía hacer que un pobre tipo se debilitara así. Siempre se sorprendía a sí mismo con lo mucho que podía tomar. Era algo de lo que nunca tendría suficiente. Pero estaba bien para tener relaciones sexuales de todos modos, y nunca supo que opinaría Lydia.

"No te preocupes". Danny le guiñó un ojo y tomó más sorbos de su copa de vino. "Lo entiendo. A veces solo quieres meter tu polla en algo".

Stiles se relajó una vez que finalmente cambiaron de tema y comenzaron a hablar de otra cosa. Debatieron sobre dónde deberían ir por la noche. Hubo tensión sobre si debían ir a un club nocturno o a un club de striptease. La mitad del grupo querían ir para el club de striptease, incluida Braeden, mientras que los otros querían ir a bailar. Era el cumpleaños de Braeden, así que al final, debería ser sobre lo que ella quería. Además de las bailarinas. Todos podrían bailar con strippers.

Este era uno de esos momentos en los que Stiles deseaba tener un control remoto para silenciar a sus amigos. Echó un vistazo al restaurante cuando las voces comenzaron a elevarse, esperando que nadie se enojara demasiado o que estuvieran en peligro de ser expulsadls, y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Boyd estaba parado al otro lado del estanque, hablando con uno de los servidores mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella. La chica parecía asustada y Stiles quiso reír ya que era como uno de los muslos de Boyd. Pero no pudo reírse. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirar fijamente al guardaespaldas que conocía tan bien, asegurando el área para él .

Se había imaginado durante meses lo que sería volver a ver a Derek. Nunca había estado seguro de si debería hablar con él o dejarlo en paz. Stiles no pensó que no podría no hablar con él. Después de todo, se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo. Aún así, Stiles esperaba que Boyd tuviera otros clientes. Clientes que no se parecían en nada a Derek e ignoraran por completo su existencia y simplemente disfrutaran su comida.

El restaurante ni siquiera era del gusto de Derek. Derek odiaba el sushi. Tampoco le gustaba el arroz, y siempre estaba celoso de Stiles por lo bien que podía usar los palitos chinos. También estaba el hecho de odiar las galletas de la fortuna, que Stiles no entendia. Adivinó que la fortuna era demasiado idealista para un tipo como Derek. Sin embargo, Stiles cruzó los dedos cuando Boyd salió y rezó para que Derek hubiera decidido ir a comer a otro lado.

Si Stiles conocía a Derek tan bien como creía, Derek iba a pedir el combo teriyaki de ternera con camarones y tempura de vegetales. Luego comería la carne de res, ignoraría por completo la tempura de camarón y verduras, dejándolas para Stiles ya que el camarón era su favorito. En el camino a casa, le pediría a Isaac que se detuviera para poder comprar una hamburguesa. Luego, mientras Derek comía, Stiles le leía una cantidad interminable de fortunas de las galletas de la fortuna, ya que probablemente se habría robado tres docenas antes de dejar el restaurante. Pero Derek ya no estaba con él, por lo que probablemente hacía las cosas de manera diferente ahora.

Stiles apenas podía quedarse quieto. Esperaba que Scott o cualquiera de sus otros amigos no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había cancelado por completo la conversación y que no estaba participando de ninguna u otra forma. Todo el ruido se ahogó completamente en sus oídos cuando vio a Boyd nuevamente, guiando a Derek más adentro del restaurante. Stiles lo sintió, como un puñetazo en el estómago, en el momento en que entró. Se veía tan bien vestido con un traje gris acero que hacía que sus facciones se vieran mas nítidas, rugosas, y deliciosas a la vista. Los ojos de Stiles no podían hacer otra cosa que festejar, después de haber sido incapaces de conseguir su relleno durante meses. Pero luego su corazón se hundió cuando vio que Derek no estaba solo.

Por supuesto. Quiero decir, ¿qué más esperaba? Derek se había conseguido alguien nuevo. Alguien para llenar su lugar. Muchos hombres probablemente estaban listos para el trabajo, pero este tipo era perfecto . Era diez mil veces más caliente que Stiles.  Definitivamente parecía el tipo de Derek, complexión musculoso, y caliente. No se parecía en nada al pálido y delgado culo de Stiles. Los dos se sentaron en la mesa directamente frente a Stiles y sus amigos. Solo el estanque koi y un pequeño jardín los separaban. Todo lo que Derek necesitaría hacer era voltear la cabeza para tener una visión clara de Stiles al otro lado de la habitación. Sus amigos seguían siendo realmente ruidosos y desagradables, llamando la atención de algunas de las otras mesas en la sala. Stiles esperaba que ninguna de esas mesas fuera de Derek.

Pensó que era mejor darle algo de privacidad a Derek y a su nuevo sugar baby. Dolió mucho ver a Derek con otra persona. El puesto que había ocupado durante tres años ahora pertenecía a otra persona. Se preguntó cómo funcionaba su dinámica. Se preguntó si Derek habló con él y mantuvo conversaciones con él, a diferencia de lo que hizo con Stiles. Se preguntó si tendrían sexo. Si Stiles fuera Derek, tendría sexo con el chico. Parecía un maldito modelo. Derek debe haber encontrado a alguien realmente genial. Alguien interesante y emocionante, que podría ser una buena compañía. Eso era todo lo que Stiles quería para él de todos modos. Odiaba la idea de que Derek estuviera solo en su loft, enterrándose en el trabajo. Nunca había deseado algo tan malo como para que Derek encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera reír, incluso si esa persona no era Stiles.

Miró hacia su desierto virgen y jugueteó con su tenedor, sin poder comer ni un bocado de su pastel de chocolate. Scott se volvió hacia Stiles, riendo y listo para decirle algo. Stiles rápidamente arregló su postura, en un intento de parecer que no pasaba nada, pero fue inútil. La cara de Scott llena de preocupación y preocupación no era buena para Scott.

"¡Oh, mierda!", Gritó Scott cuando sus ojos se deslizaron lo suficiente sobre el hombro de Stiles y al otro lado del estanque. Agarró sus chaquetas, empujando su silla y mirando a Stiles para hacer lo mismo. Pero Stiles no se pudo mover. Cosas malas sucederían si él se moviera. Como los ataques de pánico que lo hicieron sentir que iba a morir.

"Vamos, Stiles. Vamonos."

"No", dijo Stiles con firmeza.

"Stiles, podemos irnos ahora mismo. Solo levantate."

"Scott, estoy bien".

Scott sabía que eso era una mierda. Así es como siempre comenzaba, con Stiles diciendo que estaba bien o mejor, solo para terminar enrollado en una bola dentro de la ducha, probando cualquier cosa para respirar nuevamente.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Danny apartó la mirada de la conversación que había tenido con Danielle y frunció el ceño.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que Scott suspiró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mesa de Derek, pasando una mano frustrada por su cabello. Stiles no miró a nadie. Ni siquiera trató de mirar a nadie.

Braeden fue el primero en romper el silencio. "¡Oye! ¿Por qué no nos vamos todos?"

Todos sus amigos hicieron ruidos que indicaron que estaban de acuerdo, pero Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"No. Está bien. Todos ustedes han estado demasiado ocupados discutiendo para terminar el desierto. Danny no ha bebido suficiente vino. Y Danielle ni siquiera ha pensado en meter la cabeza en el estanque, así que nos quedamos ".

Todos sus amigos lo miraron con escepticismo, pero lentamente la conversación comenzó de nuevo, aunque un poco débil. Una camarera se acercó a Derek y la mesa del chico nuevo para pedirles sus órdenes, y Stiles ni siquiera trató de esconderse. Él miró descaradamente.

New Guy ciertamente habló tanto como Stiles. Agitó sus brazos y habló con entusiasmo y apenas se detuvo para decirle a la camarera lo que quería. Derek fue mucho más lento al respecto. Examinó cuidadosamente el menú, examinando cada página mientras la camarera y New Guy esperaban pacientemente. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca para colocar su orden cuando su mirada se desvió e inadvertidamente aterrizó en Stiles.

Lo habían atrapado, y aún así, Stiles ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de mirar hacia otro lado. La mirada de Derek capturó la de él; los dos se buscaron el familiar. Stiles se dio cuenta de que todavía era Derek, su Derek, y sintió que podía saludar ahora sin que fuera raro. Pero entonces New Guy carraspeó, y Derek se apartó rápidamente, diciéndole a la camarera algo que la hizo asentir y llevarse los menús.

"Sí," murmuró Danny mientras todos sus otros amigos fingían que no acababan de ver lo que sucedió.

Stiles no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba exhalar. Miró hacia abajo a sus sudorosas palmas y tomó alientos controlados. Escuchó mientras Danny desviaba la atención de todos, regalándolos con alguna historia del set. No dejó de mirar a Derek por el rabillo del ojo y lo captó en el momento en que New Guy se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño.

"¡Stiles! ¡No!"

Pero ya estaba en la mitad del restaurante antes de que Scott pudiera siquiera terminar esa declaración. Fue puro instinto. No hubo dudas o quejas. Se dirigió directamente a la mesa de Derek y se dejó caer en el asiento justo enfrente de él. Era casi natural estar allí con él otra vez. Seguro. Derek siempre tuvo una manera de hacerlo sentir seguro.

"Stiles", dijo Derek, como si nada raro sucediera.

"Derek", dijo Stiles con voz igualmente monótona, mordiéndose una sonrisa. "¿Cómo estás?"

Derek sacudió sus hombros un poco, y Stiles tuvo que sonreír. Estaba contento de ver que no había habido ningún cambio en las terribles habilidades de comunicación de Derek.

"Yo también estoy bien gracias."

Derek se recostó casualmente en su asiento mientras Stiles se movía nerviosamente bajo su mirada. Sintió que se estaba tostando y decidió mirarlo un poco a sí mismo. Fue abrumador ver a Derek tan cerca otra vez. Se veía diferente ahora, pero igual. Había dejado crecer su vello facial, ya no era el Derek bien afeitado que había conocido. Sin embargo, él mantuvo su barba recortada y bien arreglada. A Stiles le gustó mucho y pensó que la apariencia le sentaba bien.

"Es raro verte aquí", dijo Stiles después de un tiempo. Se aclaró la garganta y forzó el nerviosismo. "Quiero decir que es extraño verte en general. No es que verte en general es extraño. Solo que no te he visto en siempre. Bueno, para siempre no es exactamente cinco meses. Pero aún para siempre ".

Derek inclinó su cabeza, sus ojos evaluando a Stiles, considerándolo antes de preguntar, "¿Cómo estuvo la graduación?"

Eso duele. Stiles esperaba que no se hubiera estremecido visiblemente.

"Fue genial. Mi padre lloró mucho, pero eso es lo que hacen los padres. Además, los discursos de graduación no fueron tan malos. Caitlin y yo fuimos a mochilear por Europa después de eso. Fue increíble. Realmente me gustaron Praga, Barcelona y Budapest. También Cracovia.  Realmente me gustó Cracovia. Todavía siento que ni siquiera empezamos a ver todo. Había mucho que ver. Y sabes lo terrible que es mi francés. La única palabra que sabía era croissant, así que comí mucho pan ".

 

Stiles clavó sus dientes en su labio inferior. Él quería decir más. Quería contarle a Derek todo lo que había pasado durante el verano. Ponerlo al corriente de lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Pero no estaba seguro de si eso estaba permitido.

"Regresé a tiempo para la boda de mi padre", espetó Stiles. "Se casó con esa enfermera, ¿sabes? La de esa noche. Decidieron fugarse, esos niños locos. Ella es Melissa Stilinski ahora. Sí, me siento mal por ella también. Los veré nuevamente alrededor de Acción de Gracias. Pero tú me conoces a mí y a PDA. No estoy seguro de cómo manejaré todo el asunto de los recién casados ".

Derek asintió, y Stiles movió los dedos.

"Así que veo que encontraste mi reemplazo." Miró para ver si New Guy volvía, pero no estaba en las inmediaciones. Stiles se rió aunque el momento era tenso. "Muy buena elección. Cambio radical. ¿Cual es su nombre?"

"Ethan", dijo Derek.

"Ethan", repitió Stiles. " Derek y Ethan . Suena como algo que grabarías en una invitación si sabes a qué me refiero ".

Derek bufó, pero no parecía molesto. "Sí, bueno, no creo que funcione de esa manera".

Stiles levantó la vista cuando la camarera regresó, dejando caer los platos de Derek y Ethan. Él sonrió ante el combo teriyaki de ternera que estaba sentado en el plato de Derek, tratando de reprimir su risa que había adivinado bien. Pero no tuvo que intentarlo por mucho tiempo porque la camarera se acercó a la mesa de nuevo, colocando un vaso frente a Derek que hizo que Stiles frunciera el ceño nuevamente.

Miró con desaprobación el vaso, luego a Derek, luego al vaso otra vez. A Derek a veces le gustaba tomar un vaso de whisky antes de la cena. También le gustaba beber durante y después le gustaba bastante. Tampoco era solo un vaso de whisky. Fueron muchos vasos. Muchos muchos vasos. Y Derek podía engañar a mucha gente, pero no podía engañar a Stiles. No si estaba bebiendo de nuevo.

"Deberíamos tomar un trago algún día", dijo Stiles deliberadamente una vez que la camarera se había ido y Derek recogió el vaso. "Salir. Tu sabes, como amigos. La pandilla y yo vamos a conseguir bebidas en algún bar más tarde por si quieres venir. ¿Te acuerdas de esos tragos de nueces?"

Derek miró su mesa, y Stiles vio que todos sus amigos lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

"Podemos ser amigos, ¿verdad?"

Esperó para ver qué haría ahora que Stiles había dicho algo, pero no había dicho nada al respecto. Observó atentamente cómo Derek colocaba el vaso sobre la mesa y dejaba la mano a un lado. Pero para Stiles eso no fue suficiente. Deseó poder decir algo de verdad, a pesar de que no se habían visto en meses y nunca se le había permitido decir nada antes. Ojalá pudiera decirle a Derek que estaba mejor sin eso. Deseó poder preguntarle cuánto tiempo tenía la intención de hacer todo el asunto de "tenerlo bajo control" antes de que se estrellara y quemara.

Pero en cambio, Stiles simplemente dijo: "Lo siento. Solía considerarnos amigos, al menos ".

Ahora era probablemente el momento en que Stiles debería haber sentido que su visita no era bienvenida y que tal vez era hora de irse. El nuevo tipo volvería pronto y probablemente no estaría muy contento de ver que Stiles se había sentado. Pero todo lo que hizo fue enojarse. Realmente enojado.

"¡Oh, joder!", Lloró. "¡Sabes, nunca pensé que sería extraño si nos volviéramos a ver! ¡Quiero decir que tuvimos algo bueno! ¡Pasamos muchísimo tiempo juntos! ¡No veo por qué esto tiene que ser raro! "

Derek suspiró. "Nunca fuimos amigos, Stiles." Al menos estaban diciendo cosas en voz alta por una vez. "Tuvimos un contrato y tu fuiste alguien a quien contraté".

"Sí y me despediste". Stiles apretó la mandíbula. "¿Por qué exactamente hiciste eso por cierto? Solo para que yo sepa ".

Lo que más necesitaba era el cierre. Lo mantuvo despierto por la noche. Se mantuvo constantemente en el fondo de su mente. Necesitaba que Derek confirmara que conocer a Lydia le había costado su relación. Que él lo había traicionado de alguna manera al hablar con ella y que Derek nunca lo perdonaría por eso. Después de eso, él estaría bien.

Excepto que Derek le dio una respuesta completamente diferente de lo que esperaba.

"Debido a que nadie guarda nada por mucho tiempo más, Stiles". Derek resopló. "Deberías haber aprendido eso ahora. Todos quieren algo mejor de lo que tienen. Algo más."

Levantó el vaso de nuevo, esta vez llevándolo a los labios y derribándolo todo desafiante mientras Stiles observaba.

Stiles lo tiene. Él entendió. Ethan era ese algo más. Stiles se había vuelto demasiado viejo para Derek o demasiado aburrido. Tenía sentido para un chico como él querer un juguete nuevo. Entonces Stiles no había estropeado las cosas. Derek había estado planeando deshacerse de él todo el tiempo, y Lydia fue la excusa perfecta. Básicamente, Derek había terminado con él y lo había tirado a la basura. Stiles no sabía si eso lo hacía sentir mejor o peor.

Peor, definitivamente lo hizo sentir peor. Principalmente porque todo su dolor podría haber sido evitado si hubiera sido sincero consigo mismo desde el principio, en lugar de engañarse a sí mismo y pensar que todo el dinero y los regalos de Derek significaban que le importaba. Preferiría culparse a sí mismo y a su coqueteo con Lydia por el motivo por el que las cosas se fueron al sur. Él no quería manchar sus recuerdos. Él no quería arrepentirse.

"Fue bueno verte de nuevo, Derek", Stiles de alguna manera logró decir.

No esperó a que Derek le dijera nada. Se levantó de la mesa y regresó a la suya, tomando la chaqueta que Scott le tendía. Él realmente no tenía ganas de estar ahí mas tiempo. Le gustaría más regresar al departamento y esconderse debajo de su cama.

Scott envió una dura mirada hacia la mesa de Derek y luego salió del restaurante. Stiles no quería mirar hacia atrás, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ethan estaba allí otra vez, hablando de una tormenta. Aunque Derek no le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Él simplemente se desplomó en su silla, aburrido y bebiendo de otro vaso. Stiles sonrió débilmente, recordando su primera cena juntos. Luego, se obligó a caminar hacia adelante y hacia afuera del restaurante, habiendo sido despedido oficialmente.

*

"Entonces," Stiles aplaudió, "¿Qué piensas?"

Estaban buscando apartamento en Brooklyn. A Stiles le gusta Brooklyn. Era mucho más grande que Manhattan y también más barato. Sería mucho más difícil toparse con 'personas que nunca fueron tus amigos' en Brooklyn.

"No lo sé", dijo Scott, frunciendo el ceño mientras recorría con la mirada el apartamento sin amueblar. "No creo que sea lo suficientemente espacioso para todo lo que tenemos en el otro lugar".

Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Podría vender algunas cosas".

"¿Qué hay de tu monstruoso acuario? ¿A dónde irá eso?

"No lo sé. Siempre pensé que nunca necesitábamos una cocina. Tal vez pueda ir allí ".

"¡Hay una estufa de gas ahí, Stiles!", Jadeó Scott. "¿Qué pasa si ocurre algo y la estufa se quema y la pecera es golpeada por la puerta de un horno volador, y el agua del tanque se derrama sobre el fuego y se combina con el gas y hace un fuego aún mayor que explota el edificio y luego todos mueren? "

"Wow". Stiles se quedó sin palabras. "Realmente necesitamos darte una terapia cognitiva para ese pensamiento negativo tuyo, amigo".

"Solo creo que podemos encontrar algo mejor".

"Sí, lo que sea", dijo Stiles, luego echó hacia atrás las cortinas para ver la vista.

Era solo el primer lugar que habían revisado, y era genial, pero definitivamente no era lo que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado. La mayoría de los lugares baratos en Manhattan eran una caja de zapatos en comparación con esto, y Stiles realmente no podía ir desde su enorme condominio espacioso a algún agujero en la pared en Soho. Entonces se decidieron por Brooklyn. Stiles estaba listo para convertirse a la vida inconformista. Se había comprado un gorro y una camisa de franela. Lo único fue que Lydia dijo que no lo visitaría si vivía en Brooklyn, de todos modos terminaría pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en Manhattan.

Ya había anticipado que esta mudanza iba a ser difícil. Principalmente porque realmente amaba su departamento. Tenía tan buenos vecinos, y era muy espacioso y cómodo. Él también tenía una vista increíble de la ciudad, y había toda esta luz natural. Tenía su habitación engalanada exactamente como él quería, y probablemente tomaría algunos camiones de mudanza solo para transportar todos los videojuegos y cómics de Stiles. Sobre todo, se sentía como en casa, e iba a tomar mucho tiempo antes de que se sintiera de esa manera en otro lugar.

Stiles no iba a poder pagar el condominio una vez que Derek dejara de cubrir el alquiler. La renta era cercana a los diez mil dólares al mes, y Stiles no podía ni imaginarse gastar esa cantidad de su propio dinero en un lugar para vivir. No podía creerlo cuando descubrió cuánto pagaba Derek cada mes. Stiles honestamente no necesitaba vivir en tal lujo. Era un niño pequeño de la ciudad de Beacon Hills. Hubiera sido feliz en cualquier lugar, especialmente si fuera gratis.

La vida era interesante ahora que Stiles pagaba todas sus cuentas. Estaba averiguando cada vez más sobre cuánto costaban las cosas. Realmente se había acostumbrado a que alguien más pagara todo por él. Fue difícil recordar ser frugal. Al estar con Derek, Stiles había desarrollado gustos bastante caros. Cenar en algunos de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, derrochando en todo tipo de aparatos electrónicos y aparatos y vistiendo solo ropa de diseño; Stiles estaba acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quería. Sabía que probablemente nunca ganaría el tipo de ingresos que estaba ganando con Derek. Entonces, era hora de decir adiós a la buena vida.

Stiles cerró las cortinas y entró al dormitorio principal, arrastrando los dedos a lo largo de los ladrillos fríos. Le gustaba el baño y la vieja chimenea, pero nada más destacaba en él. Scott entró en la habitación detrás de él, echando un rápido vistazo alrededor, luego miró a Stiles, sin siquiera intentar ser el más sutil.

Asi que el dijo. "¿De qué hablaron tú y Derek anoche?"

"Nada. Cosas normales. "Stiles se detuvo antes de decir: "Me preguntó sobre la graduación ".

"¡Ese bastardo! "

Stiles no dijo nada más. Solo miró hacia el techo, evaluando las lámparas.

El día de graduación era algo de lo que preferiría no hablar. Había sido un día bastante bueno al principio. Stiles se había levantado de la cama esa mañana y se había puesto la toga y el birrete. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no dejaría que lo que sucedió con Derek arruinara uno de los días más importantes de su vida. Todo su arduo trabajo finalmente estaba dando sus frutos, y estaba obteniendo su diploma y haciendo que su padre se sintiera orgulloso. Pero a medida que avanzaba el día, las cosas empezaron a ser más difíciles. Era difícil pretender estar feliz y emocionado con su padre y Melissa. El dolor todavía era tan fresco, y tuvo que enyesar una sonrisa falsa y tomarse un montón de fotos. Él había hecho una buena actuación. Incluso Scott había estado seguro de que estaba bien. Pero no fue así.

Él estaba enfadado. Tan enojado. Con él y con Derek. Porque Derek no estaba allí. Derek siempre había estado allí para él y ahora no lo estaba. No entendía por qué Derek no podría haber esperado otra semana antes de terminar las cosas con él. ¿Qué fue tan difícil de esperar? Fue solo una semana. Una semana más y Derek podría haberlo visto cruzar ese maldito escenario y obtener ese estúpido trozo de papel por el que había pagado tanto. Era solo ... Stiles nunca llegó a agradecerle. Nunca llegó a agradecerle por todo lo que hizo. Odiaba eso.

Su padre los llevó a todos a un restaurante elegante después de la ceremonia. Era un lugar en el que había estado una vez con Derek, y los recuerdos lo estaban matando. No le gustaba que su padre gastara esa cantidad de dinero en él, especialmente cuando podría haber tenido un mejor uso, pero lo dejó de todos modos. Hizo lo que pudo para entusiasmarse por todo, y cuando llegó a ser demasiado agotador, se excusó de la mesa y fue al baño. Scott vino a buscarlo después de que Stiles se había ido de la mesa por un tiempo y lo encontró llorando e hiperventilando solo en el piso del baño.

Fue el ataque de pánico más largo que Stiles había tenido en su vida. Había estado tan asustado que creyó que moriría allí. Que nunca sería capaz de salir de ese baño y que nadie lo encontraría a tiempo. Llevó tanto tiempo recuperar la respiración e incluso más tiempo para disminuir y disminuir. Scott lo ayudó a superarlo e incluso lo cubrió con su padre. Desde entonces, Scott había estado demasiado alerta sobre los ataques de pánico.

"Fue más o menos así", dijo Stiles y abrió las puertas del armario para echar un vistazo al interior. "Nada realmente importante".

"Bueno, parecía importante. Ustedes se mantuvieron mirándose el uno al otro ".

Así era como solían comunicarse. Nunca hablaron sobre nada real en voz alta. Pero no pudo decirle eso a Scott. Scott no lo entendería.

"Espero que sea la última vez que tengas que verlo", gruñó Scott.

"¿Por qué?" Stiles frunció el ceño.

"Porque estás en un gran lugar ahora, Stiles. Tienes a Lydia y has estado teniendo menos ataques de pánico. Te estás convirtiendo en un asombro y una maravilla todos los días y él no".

"Le pedí un trago", escupió, luego entró al armario y cerró las puertas detrás de él.

"¡Qué! ¡Tu que! ¡¿Por qué harías eso?!"

"Soy un masoquista", murmuró, le gustaba lo oscuro que estaba en el armario.

"¡Amigo, no le pedimos a Derek bebidas! ¡No le pedimos a Derek helado! ¡No le pedimos nada a Derek!

"Dijo que no", suspiró Stiles y abrió de nuevo las puertas. "Además, no estaba pensando. Tengo a Lydia ".

"Sí", dijo Scott, pero parecía tan condenadamente decepcionado. "La tienes."

Stiles estaba agradecido cuando su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo, poniendo fin a toda la horrible conversación. Vio que era su papá quien llamaba y le indicó a Scott que necesitaba tomarlo, luego salió a la otra habitación.

"¡Papá, querido!", Gritó Stiles una vez que contestó el teléfono.

"Stiles", dijo su padre, con menos entusiasmo.

Su papá nunca sonaba feliz de hablar con él por teléfono. Probablemente porque lo extrañaba tanto y quería que sus conversaciones fueran en persona. Al menos eso era lo que a Stiles le gustaba decirse a sí mismo.

"Hola cariño", dijo otra voz, esta vez mucho más burbujeante.

Al menos su madrastra, Melissa, siempre estaba contenta de saber de él. Era genial tener a Melissa como parte de su familia ahora. La mayoría de los niños que perdian a uno de sus padres se lo tomaban con mucha dificultad cuando el otro padre se vuelve a casar. Pero Stiles no quería nada más que su padre se casara con Melissa. Su padre había llorado la pérdida de la madre de Stiles durante mucho tiempo. Él nunca se había quitado su anillo de bodas. Pero la noche del ataque, Melissa había sido la enfermera de turno, y en el momento en que Stiles la conoció, supo que ella era la mujer perfecta para su padre.

Había algo tan especial acerca de ella. Ella había sido tan amable y había cuidado increíblemente de los dos. Cuando su padre comenzó a mejorar, habían flirteado un poco, pero nunca lo habían pasado por alto. Stiles en realidad tuvo que suplicar a su padre que le preguntara a Melissa por una primera cita, incluso actuando como su copiloto. Verlos enamorarse fue como ver a dos adolescentes, y fue agradable ver a su padre feliz otra vez. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse tanto por él ahora que Melissa estaba en la toma. Y eran tan lindos, especialmente cuando lo llamaban y ambos hablaban con él en un altavoz como este.

"Papá. Melissa. Estoy un poco ocupado en este momento. ¿Necesitan algo?"

Su padre se burló. "¿Qué te tiene tan ocupado que ni siquiera puedes hablar con tu querido padre?"

"Scott y yo estamos buscando apartamentos".

"¿Apartamentos?"

"Sí."

"¿Qué pasa con el de ahora, cariño?", Preguntó Melissa. "Ese lugar es enorme".

"Es muy caro."

"¡Maldito!"

Su padre suspiró. "Me alegra oírte decir eso. Siempre estuve preocupado de que estuvieras cavando agujeros allí arriba. Ese lugar nunca se pareció a nada a lo que una pareja de estudiantes universitarios pudiera pagar".

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y trazó la misma vieja mentira. "Te lo dije, papá. Es un subarrienda. El tipo que vive allí está en Chile en su misión mormona ".

Melissa solo resopló. "Oh, no escuches a tu padre, cariño. Él está sorprendido de lo bien que has hecho por ti mismo allá arriba. Siempre se queja de que nunca le pidas dinero ".

"¡Aw, papá!"

Stiles se sintió mal por eso. Él siempre necesitaría a su padre. No importa qué.

"¡Y ni siquiera ha empezado con en ese reloj!"

Stiles se estremeció.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no he empezado? ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta eso? ¡Debe valer al menos 10,000 dólares! ¿Sabes lo que es eso?"

"No", dijo Stiles, pero si estaban intercambiando hechos al azar, Stiles tenía una buena para él. “¿Sabías tu que la luna se mueve más y más lejos de la tierra todos los años? 1.5 pulgadas. Lo sé. ¡Es una locura! "

"Hice mi investigación, hijo".

Stiles suspiró. ¿Quién le dio acceso a su padre a Internet?

"No tengo idea de cómo encontraste eso en 'ebay' ".

"Estaba prosperando, papá. Siendo ahorrativo ".

Usualmente, si su padre estaba cerca, Stiles tomaba precauciones adicionales para esconder todas sus posesiones. Vestía ropas más simples y guardaba montones de cosas en el almacén. Fue realmente difícil sacar uno rápido del Sheriff. Pero cuando su padre y Melissa la visitaron para graduarse, él no había estado exactamente en la mejor mentalidad. Había hecho un muy buen trabajo limpiando el condominio, pero cometió un gran error. Se olvidó de quitarse el Audemars Piguet.

Era principalmente porque todavía estaba sufriendo. Él simplemente no podía separarse de la cosa, incluso por un pequeño período de tiempo. Probablemente ni siquiera hubiera sido tan malo si se tratara de su Rolex o Patek Philippe, ya que no eran tan llamativos. Pero el Audemars Piguet había sido la primera cosa lujosa que había tenido en su vida, y Derek se lo había dado así que rara vez se lo quitó para usar sus otros relojes. Demostró que Derek había pensado en ello antes de elegirlo para él. Había elegido un reloj que coincidía exactamente con la personalidad de Stiles. Era gracioso luciendo como él y único en el sentido de que se veían las mecánicas y el interior del reloj, todas sus extrañas llantas de oro y plata expuestas.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, se había escabullido por completo. Él no era realmente un tipo de guardia, pero este era genial, y le recordaba a los robots. Pero su padre había echado un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca y comenzó a gritar sobre qué banco había robado o qué joyería había asaltado. Durante el resto de la semana, Stiles respondió a preguntas sobre cómo podía permitirse las cosas, y dado que no era el más creativo de los mentirosos: los mormones. Sí, mormones.

Sin embargo, su padre no dejaría el tema tan fácilmente. "Le estaba diciendo a Melissa que deberías vender esa cosa. Consigue algunos ahorros".

"Tengo ahorros, papá", dijo Stiles, cansado de decirle a su padre y a todos los demás lo bien que estaba. "También tengo un título de una prestigiosa universidad y una hermosa novia".

Su padre intentó interrumpirlo, pero Stiles no iba a ceder. "Oye, ¿podemos estar contentos de que no sea Danny Mahelani?"

Su padre se rió entre dientes. "Necesitas decirle a ese amigo tuyo que mantenga su lengua en su boca. En cada imagen, está esa maldita lengua. ¿Qué está mal con él?"

"Muchas cosas", suspiró Stiles. "Pero se lo diré".

"Solo me preocupo por ti, chico. Si alguna vez tienes problemas, quiero que vengas a mí para que podamos resolver las cosas.

"Lo haré papá", prometió Stiles. "Solo trato de ser el hombre qur lo hace por sí mismo que siempre me has enseñado a ser".

"Sí", dijo su padre en voz baja y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "Sí. Me parece que eres tu."

*

Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había enviado. Ojalá pudiera decir que fue un momento débil, o que había bebido demasiado y se había puesto muy emotivo y había enviado un mensaje borracho, pero no lo había hecho.

Hoy, a las 12:01 a.m.

Te extraño   
entregado

Era la verdad. Su verdad. Y estaba cansado de esconderlo de la gente. Él había salido con sus amigos, y se suponía que lo pasaría de maravilla dejándolos con Dave y Busters, pero no podía dejar de pensar en haber visto a Derek la otra noche. Probablemente debería estar maldiciéndole, ya que Derek había sido un completo y real gilipollas  con él. Él era un idiota, y Stiles lo odiaba. Bueno en realidad no.

Necesitaba decirle la verdad a alguien.  Necesitaba ser real por un segundo y dejar de fingir, o se volvería loco. Stiles siempre fue capaz de ser sincero con Derek, y no había nadie con quien hablar. Nadie que entienda.

Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba mucho y verlo la otra noche no había hecho nada para ayudarlo. Solo había roto algo en él una vez más. Fue honestamente patético. ¿Por qué le importaría a Derek si lo extrañaba? Probablemente ya haya eliminado a Stiles de su lista de contactos. Nunca fueron amigos, ¿por qué se molestaría en quedárselo? Derek tenía toneladas de personas golpeando su teléfono, mucho más importante que Stiles.

Te extraño mucho y lo odio

Odio extrañar a las personas.

¡Odio echarte de menos!

Entregado 12:05

No sabía lo que esperaba que Derek hiciera con eso. ¿Debería Derek correr hacia él y olvidarse de Ethan? Luego podrían pasar otros tres años yendo a cenas y eventos de caridad y nunca desarrollar nada más. Sabía que Derek no lo quería. Él quería a alguien mejor, como Ethan. ¡Bien, que se joda Ethan! ¡Ethan podría caerse en una zanja en alguna parte!  E incluso si nunca iba a suceder, no podía dejar ir la esperanza. Entonces él esperó. Se sentó en una cabina solo y esperó a que Derek al menos leyera sus mensajes desesperados mientras sus amigos se emborrachaban y jugaban Dance Dance Revolution.

Stiles estaba acostumbrado a que Derek leyera sus mensajes con prontitud y sin falta. Solo quería que Derek supiera que no quería mucho. Le gustaría un pequeño contacto. Tal vez podrían enviarse mensajes de texto o reunirse de vez en cuando. Derek no podía simplemente desaparecer de su vida para siempre. Él no podría manejarlo.

Pasó algún tiempo y todavía no hubo cambios. El recibo de Derek decía entregado pero no leido. Stiles rebotó en su rodilla y miró a la pantalla mientras se apoyaba en un codo, leyendo los mensajes una y otra vez. Empezó a preguntarse si había usado las palabras correctas o si debería intentar decir más. Pero Derek no estaba leyendo, y después de una hora, Stiles comenzó a preguntarse si alguna vez lo haría. Derek ya no estaba allí. Él no estaba allí en el otro extremo de la línea. Nadie lo estaba.

*

Era viernes por la noche y Lydia quería salir, así que por supuesto iban a salir. Hubo un evento en un club llamado Alpha Pack al que ella quería ir. Aparentemente, todos iban a estar allí, o al menos eso siguió diciéndole. Se suponía que era un gran evento, pero Stiles no estaba en todo eso.

Derek aún no había leído sus mensajes, y Stiles había aceptado la realidad de la situación. Era hora de seguir adelante. Él estaba siendo un niño. La angustia era parte de la vida y mucha gente se ocupó de ella. No podía dejar que esto lo devorara por dentro.

Se quedaron fuera del club, esperando en fila para entrar. Lydia se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Reservamos una mesa para esta noche, ¿verdad?" Ella picoteó sus labios.

"Si" dijo Stiles "Lo hicimos"

"¿Y el servicio de botellas?" Ella sonrió. "Estaremos tan ebrios esta noche".

Stiles se rió y vio a Allison y Scott caminando y les hizo señas para que se les unieran en la fila. Finalmente, cuando las personas comenzaron a moverse, pudieron ingresar al club. Stiles pensó que el lugar era genial; era todo un aspecto psicodélico y futurista, que probablemente fue realmente genial para las personas que hicieron LSD. Había todo tipo de patrones geométricos corriendo a lo largo de las paredes y colores brillantes en todas partes. Estaba repleto de gente, y tuvieron que abrirse camino entre las masas para llegar a la mesa que Stiles había reservado.

Después de bailar un rato y beber un poco, Stiles quería tomarse un descanso. Se había forzado a sí mismo a divertirse, y había sido exitoso en su mayor parte, pero fue tan agotador. Estaba sudado, caliente y cansado de ser empujado por oleadas de personas. Se inclinó para decirle a Lydia que se iba a sentar, y ella dijo que vendría con él. Fue difícil sacarlos de la multitud. Más personas habían venido, y empezaba a parecer un peligro de incendio. Sostuvo la mano de Lydia y la guió. Intentó disculparse con aquellos cuyos dedos de los pies había pisado sin perder el equilibrio. Luego, se estrelló contra un individuo particularmente duro, lo suficiente como para hacer que el tipo derramara su bebida por todo el piso.

"¡Disculpe!"

Stiles se estaba preparando para disculparse cuando el hombre se giró y Stiles se encontró cara a cara con Jackson. Jackson fruncía el ceño ferozmente hacia él, y Stiles se preguntó si debería sacarle una foto y enviarla a Abercrombie.

"¡Oh, lo sentimos mucho, Sr. Whittemore!" Lydia se paró frente a él. "Stiles, ¿no vas a disculparte?"

¿Por qué? Solo era Jackson. ¿Por qué iba a tener que disculparse alguna vez?

"Está bien, Señorita Martin", dijo Jackson entre dientes. "Es obvio que tu amigo aquí no tiene modales".

Stiles estaba tan listo para gruñir algo, pero Lydia habló antes de que pudiera. "Realmente lo siente mucho, señor Whittemore", dijo Lydia. "Lo siento mucho."

"Sí", repitió Stiles. "Lo siento mucho."

Por supuesto que en realidad no lo decía en serio.

"Está bien", dijo Jackson mientras se limpiaba su traje hecho a medida y se arreglaba el pelo, a pesar de que su cabello no se había visto afectado por la colisión.

"Stiles, este es el Sr. Whittemore", dijo Lydia, presentando a Jackson y parpadeando a Stiles en código Morse como si supiera que significaba eso. "Es uno de los principales directores generales de la empresa".

Oh. Oh . Oops. Jackson era su jefe.

"Encantado de conocerte, señor ..."

Stiles frunció el ceño ante la mano que Jackson le tendió. Ellos ya se conocían. No necesitaron ser presentados. Fue raro tener que fingir como lo hicieron. Stiles le estrechó la mano de todos modos y dijo: "Stilinski".

Lydia deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y sonrió. "Stiles, aquí, es mi novio".

"¿Novio?" Jackson arqueó las cejas y miró a Stiles.

"Sí", dijo felizmente. "Hemos estado saliendo por tres meses".

"¿Tres meses?" Stiles podía ver que estaba reprimiendo una carcajada. "Felicitaciones."

"Sabes, él es un gran tipo", dijo Lydia efusivamente. "Simplemente le encanta mirar los aputes conmigo. No importa cuántas veces lo haya visto"

Deseó que Lydia se detuviera. Eran una gran broma para él, y a Stiles no le gustaba que se burlaran de él.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que lo hace." Jackson parpadeó y luego miró hacia la sección VIP. "Fue bueno verte, Martin. Sr. Stilinski. Ustedes dos disfruten el resto de su noche ".

Lydia saludó con la mano y Stiles lo miró furioso porque, por primera vez, había dejado que Jackson ganara. Jackson en realidad había ganado. Joder, él había ganado. El segundo en que Jackson estuvo fuera de la línea de visión de Lydia, ya le estaba dando el dedo a Stiles y le decía "Chúpate esto, chico".

Stiles suspiró y volvió a mirar a Lydia, que parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos. Allison se apresuró y la agarró cuando apareció una nueva canción, tirando de ella hacia la pista de baile. Lydia se rió y se dejó arrastrar. "Vuelvo enseguida", lo llamó y le lanzó un beso.

Se abrió paso por encima del bar. Después de esa confrontación con Jackson, él necesitaba un trago. Fue extraño encontrarse con Jackson así. Claro, Stiles lo odiaba, pero también era agradable verlo. Ellos tenían su parte de recuerdos. Como la vez que Jackson le enseñó a fumar su primer cigarro cubano. O la vez que Jackson lo había llevado a su primer casino. O la vez que ... De acuerdo. Así que Stiles no iba a tener recuerdos de Jackson que no incluyeran la corrupción total y la degradación de la inocencia de Stiles. Por otra parte, si nunca fue amigo de Derek, tampoco debe haber tenido nada con Jackson. Esa clase de pensamiento lo deprimió.

El bar estaba en un salón mucho más tranquilo, y Stiles estaba feliz por eso. No había mucha gente alrededor donde estaba parado, lo cual era agradable. Se inclinó, levantando una mano para señalar al cantinero, cuando un Vesper Martini se deslizó frente a él.

No era lo que él iba a pedir, pero era su bebida favorita de todos los tiempos. No mucha gente sabría eso. Porque si lo supieran, también sabrían que Stiles había descubierto que le gustaban los chicos después de ver un montón de películas de James Bond. Y solo había una persona que lo sabía.

"Derek," dijo Stiles y giró su cabeza, su corazón martilleando en su pecho cuando Derek apareció a la vista. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Derek asintió hacia la sección VIP. "Los propietarios. Son buenos amigos míos".

Stiles alzó la vista hacia donde había movido la cabeza y se quedó quieto cuando vio a dos Ethans de pie en el balcón. O Stiles estaba realmente borracho y veía dobles o Ethan tenía un gemelo. Como si hubieran sentido los ojos de Stiles sobre ellos, los gemelos se voltearon y le levantaron un vaso a Derek.

"Huh", fue todo lo que dijo Stiles cuando Derek le devolvió el saludo. Se sonrojó por haber hecho la suposición equivocada la otra noche. Ethan obviamente era un socio comercial y no un nuevo sugar baby. Derek era un idiota por dejar que pensara lo contrario.

Derek empujó el martini hacia él otra vez. "La bebida que querías la otra noche".

Stiles tomó aliento, un poco sin aliento. "Cierto. Sí. Gracias."

Derek se apoyó contra la barra, y Stiles se sintió nervioso de repente ahora que estaba allí. Sin embargo, estaba feliz de verlo. Derek se veía genial con un traje azul medianoche de aspecto afilado. Stiles siempre le había gustado en azul. Se llevó el vaso a la boca y escondió una sonrisa mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo. La bebida era buena, pero era más que eso. Derek estaba tratando de ser su amigo. Derek lo había roto y ahora estaba tratando de arreglarlo. Como siempre lo hizo.

"¿Quieres venir?" preguntó Derek, mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa. Stiles inhaló bruscamente. Tal vez debería decirle a Derek que no tenía que esforzarse tanto porque esa sonrisa casi los había matado a los dos.

"Uh".

Derek no esperó a que respondiera antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, comenzando a subir los escalones. Stiles se apresuró a seguir, dejando atrás la bebida. Nunca le gustó beber delante de Derek de todos modos. El gorila les dejó entrar, y Derek los condujo a una pintoresca esquina en la habitación donde tomaron sus asientos. Stiles se sentó a su lado, ansioso. Habían hecho esto tantas veces antes, así que debería ser fácil. Solo que esta vez, Stiles se sorprendió al ver que tenía la plena e indivisa atención de Derek.

"Entonces", Stiles trató de hacer una pequeña charla. "¿Debo entender que no hay nada nuevo contigo?"

Por supuesto, Derek no estaba ayudando, así que buscó algo de qué hablar.

"Veo que te has vengado de la corbata esta noche." Miró hacia abajo en el cuello de Derek, donde su cuello estaba expuesto, y los primeros botones habían sido desabrochados. "¿Tuvo una muerte horrible? ¿Estuvo involucrado un hacha? Un hacha estaba totalmente involucrada. ¿La pusiste en la trituradora? Si que la pusistr en la trituradora. Ejecutarla con tu Ferrari? Parece que la atropelló con tu Ferrari ".

Derek suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "En serio, Stiles. ¿Borracho ya?"

"¿Borracho?!" Stiles jadeó. "¡No estoy borracho!"

Derek levantó una ceja.

"¡Haré que sepas que ni siquiera fue mi primer trago de la noche! Y si me hubieras permitido pedir vino en la cena antes de los veintiún años, entonces tendría una tolerancia mucho más fuerte hoy, y ese sería el final del calentamiento global ".

Derek se encogió de hombros. "Es tu culpa. Tú eres el que me dijo que tu padre era sheriff ".

"¡Al otro lado del país! "

"Sigue siendo un sheriff".

Stiles entrecerró los ojos. "No te tomé como alguien que tuviera tanto miedo a la aplicación de la ley. Además, no hubiera permitido que te arrestara. Dispararte, definitivamente. Pero no que te arrestara ".

Derek se rió entre dientes y luego miró hacia otro lado, con los ojos vagando. Stiles siguió a donde se habían ido y descubrió que Derek estaba mirando a una mujer sentada en una mesa con Jackson. La mujer levantó la barbilla altivamente, mirando a Derek con la misma actitud amenazadora.

Stiles parpadeó, sin entender lo que estaba presenciando. "¿Es ella tu archienemigo?"

"Hermana. La misma cosa."

Stiles miró boquiabierto. ¿Ella era la hermana de Derek? Ella no se parecía en nada a él. Ella era más pálida a comparación con él, y su cabello también era un poco más claro. La familia de Derek obviamente tenía genes asombrosos, porque la hermana de Derek estaba realmente caliente. Stiles se preguntó qué clase de relación tenían ella y Derek. No podría ser bueno si se estuvieran mirando el uno al otro en medio de un club nocturno.

"¿Qué hermana?", Preguntó Stiles, muy intrigada.

"Cora", dijo Derek y una esquina de su labio se elevó. "Svetlana."

Ella parecía una Svetlana. Tenía un aspecto tan severo y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño apretado. Cora debió haber sido amenazada por Derek antes, porque estaba mirándo con el ceño fruncido a todos, especialmente a Jackson, quien había abierto una botella de champán y derramado un poco sobre ella.

Stiles sonrió y se acercó. No era necesario que estuvieran tan cerca. Había mucho espacio en el cojín, y Derek no tenía ningún problema para escucharlo por la música. A Derek no pareció importarle de todos modos.

"Oye, ¿son las fiestas lo tuyo?", Preguntó Stiles. "Te ves como el tipo de persona que se voltea en una cabina de DJ".

Derek suspiró "No. No son lo mío ".

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba borracho tan rápido?"

"Hablas galimatías cuando estás intoxicado".

Stiles resopló. "Bueno, siempre hablo galimatías".

"Es diferente cuando estás borracho. Es como si creyeras que estás diciendo palabras pero no te oyes hablar y no te das cuenta de que todo lo que sale de tu boca suena como un gran gárgaras ".

Stiles se quedó boquiabierta, y Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló ante la mirada ofendida de su rostro. Stiles lo miró, pero la risa solo se hizo más dura. Él esperó pero no se detuvo. Stiles rodó los ojos. Derek ni siquiera era un poco gracioso.

"Sí, bueno, me entiendes, ¿no?", Dijo Stiles sobre el cacareo. "Siempre has sido el único que lo hace".

Derek se calló y le dirigió una mirada extraña. Sí, Stiles podría haberse pasado un poco allí. Aunque le gustó esto. Le gustaba que fueran amigos.

"Um. Gracias de nuevo por la bebida ", dijo y se levantó, mirando hacia las escaleras. "Pero probablemente debería regresar".

"Sí", dijo Derek y miró a Jackson y Cora. "Yo también debería".

*

"¡Joder, Stiles!"

Su espalda golpeó fuerte contra la puerta del baño cuando ambos entraron dando tropezones en la habitación.

Stiles gimió, retorciendo sus dedos en el cabello de Derek, sus bocas apenas se separaron cuando Derek los hizo entrar. Tiró de las solapas del traje de Derek, deseándolo más cerca, necesitándolo.  Estaba empezando a sentirse mareado. Derek tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y una mano tocando su trasero, y Stiles simplemente no podía lidiar con eso. El toque de Derek era demasiado candente para él. Sintió que se estaba disolviendo en llamas.

"Ven", dijo Stiles después de mirar alrededor del baño sorprendentemente vacío.

Lo condujo hacia los baños, caminando hacia atrás con un buen agarre en la camisa de Derek. Se las arreglaron para no darse separarse mientras entraban torpemente en uno de los bañod. Stiles solo tuvo un segundo para respirar antes de que Derek reclamara su boca otra vez y lo aplastara contra la puerta de la cabina. Él gimió cuando Derek atacó su boca. Se sentía glorioso, Derek dándole lo que quería. Stiles quería aún más.

"Muéstrame tu pene", jadeó. "Ahora mismo. Quiero verlo".

Derek no estaba prestando atención, demasiado ocupado frotándose la barba incipiente a lo largo del cuello de Stiles y chupando marcas rojas brillantes en la piel sensible allí. Stiles gritó, sus ojos se abrieron mientras temblaba. La boca de Derek cubrió la suya otra vez, sofocando todo el ruido que estaba haciendo.

Tiró del pelo de Derek, alejandolo. Derek intentó ir por sus labios otra vez, pero Stiles se alejó. Él no quería que se besaran más. Él quería ver el pene de Derek. Y si no era en los próximos cinco segundos, realmente iba a matar algo.

Él gruñó. "Muéstramelo".

Derek gruñó pero se dejó empujar, suspirando y buscando su cinturón. Stiles se lamió los labios y vio como las temblorosas manos de Derek luchaban por desabrocharse los pantalones. Él decidió que debería ayudar.

"Dejame hacerlo. Estás tardando demasiado.

"Lo tengo", murmuró Derek.

Stiles dudaba de eso.

"Dije que lo tengo".

Stiles dio golpecitos con el pie, irritado.

"Sabes que esto iría mucho más rápido si no fueras así-"

Stiles lo interrumpió, deshaciendo la hebilla de su cinturón en cuestión de segundos. Derek refunfuñó algo indignado cuando Stiles mordisqueó su oreja y no le hizo caso. Empujó los pantalones de Derek más abajo. Esta era la primera vez que iba a verla. La polla de Derek. Él no quería apresurarse. Quería ir despacio, desenvolverlo como un regalo. Stiles deslizó una mano sobre el bulto en los calzoncillos de Derek, y Derek siseó, su aliento fuerte en el baño silencioso, la música golpeando a lo lejos. Los ojos de Derek estaban hambrientos e intoxicantes, y Stiles podía ver cuán desesperado estaba por su toque. Stiles sonrió y empujó hacia abajo la banda de los boxeadores, revelándolo con delicadeza.

Estaba un poco asustado de mirar. Porque después de tres años de imagen de lo que parecía la polla de Derek, estaría bastante enojado si no fuera de lo mejor. Mas vale que sea la polla más bonita que jamás haya visto. El unicornio de los penes. El cual solo salia cada tres años porque Derek era un chivato. Uf, Stiles lo odiaba. Lo odiaba mucho. Bueno en realidad no.

El segundo en que Stiles vio la circunferencia de Derek, su boca se secó. Derek era hermoso. En serio hermoso. Stiles no pudo hacer nada más que mirar asombrado. Envolvió una mano alrededor de la polla de Derek, dándole un ligero apretón. Le gustaba cómo se curvaba un poco. También le gustaba que Derek no estuviera circunciciado. Stiles amaba las pollas sin cortar.

Derek respiró hondo, y gimió cuando Stiles bombeó con golpes más firmes. "Siempre pensé que serías pequeño." Stiles se rió, su voz ronca. "Ya que nunca quisiste tener sexo conmigo".

Miró hacia abajo, deslizando lentamente su mano. "Se supone que tienes bacne".

Derek sacó una mano, hurgando en los pantalones de Stiles.

"Un tercer testículo. Y-"

Derek no perdió el tiempo, metió la mano en sus pantalones y lo sacó.

"Herpes genital". Stiles gimió, cerrando los ojos. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Derek cruzó una mano alrededor de su polla, deslizando un pulgar sobre la cabeza que goteaba. "No tienes herpes verdad?"

Derek negó con la cabeza. Stiles suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante, frotando su mejilla contra la tosca de Derek. Le encantaba el olor de la colonia de Derek. Le encantaba su amplio pecho y hombros. Le encantaba lo bien que se sentía estar con él de nuevo.

"En el fondo, sabía que tendrías que ser perfecto", dijo Stiles. "Dado que el universo simplemente no es justo".

Los ojos de Derek volaron mientras levantaba la barbilla de Stiles e inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Sin embargo, no lo besó. Sus labios apenas se tocaron. Por un momento, Stiles no podía creer que estuvieran realmente aquí juntos. Que esto realmente estaba pasando Había pensado mucho en esto. Quizás un poco demasiado. Sin embargo, había esperado. Había esperado tanto tiempo.

Derek metió una mano debajo de la camisa de Stiles, su toque hirviendo contra la piel de Stiles. Stiles quería tocar también, pero la camisa de Derek tenía demasiados botones. Como demasiados botones. Entonces, clavó sus uñas en el firme trasero de Derek, tirando hacia él hasta que sus pollas tiesas se empujaron una contra la otra.

"¡Joder!", Lloró Derek.

Stiles se arqueó, agregando más presión mientras se apretaba contra él hasta que Derek estaba gimiendo, balanceándose indefenso de un lado a otro. Metió una mano entre ellos, tomando a ambos en su mano. Miró hacia abajo donde estaban en celo el uno contra el otro. Se estaba acercando, y podía ver que Derek también lo estaba.

"¿Bien?" Preguntó Stiles.

Derek asintió.

"Sí", murmuró Stiles. "Tan jodidamente bueno".

Él bombeó su mano más rápido, frenético ahora para saciarlos a los dos. Juraron, gimieron, y maldijeron a medida que se acercaban. Derek estaba cerrando los ojos, y Stiles vio que estaba a solo segundos de distancia. Él rápidamente se alejó.

El grito de Derek fue fuerte por la pérdida de contacto. Gruñó peligrosamente, buscando a Stiles que fácilmente lo eludió.

"Lo siento, amigo", sonrió Stiles. "Pero moriré si no te chupo".

Stiles intercambió lugares con él, apoyándolo contra el establo. Cayó de rodillas frente a él, esperando mientras Derek tomaba control de sí mismo. Derek se pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior, con los ojos hambrientos y negros. Stiles simplemente separó los labios, y Derek maldijo, luego se empujó dentro.

Tomó tanto de Derek como pudo, sorbiendo suciamente hasta que la polla de Derek estaba resbaladiza y húmeda y goteaba sobre su lengua.

"Madre de ...", lloró Derek, golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza contra la puerta.

Stiles se habría reído si no estuviera atragantándose con la polla. Derek nunca había preguntado, pero Stiles consideraba que dar mamadas era un talento, y Stiles era muy talentoso. Se alejó, jugando con la punta con su lengua plana. Miró hacia arriba, no quería perder una sola expresión en la cara de Derek, tan contento con la mirada naufragada en la cara de Derek cuando Stiles lo tragó y Derek golpeó la parte posterior de su garganta.

Los dedos de Derek se arrastraron suavemente a lo largo de la base de su cuello, volviéndolo loco. Lo llevó profundo, una y otra vez hasta que Derek se arqueó y se agarró fuertemente a su cabello.

"Mierda. Stiles" gruñó. "Voy a-"

Stiles tarareaba.

"¡Mierda!"

Él quería probarlo. Quería que Derek viniera en su boca.

"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Stiles! "

Su lengua trabajaba hábilmente, su boca húmeda. Lo empujó hasta que su nariz fue enterrada en el nido de pelo. Hasta que Derek gritaba y temblaba, se arqueó completamente en la cabina, con las piernas temblando cuando irrumpió en la boca de Stiles y bajó por la garganta.

Las cosas se nublaron un poco después de eso.

*

La luz del sol entraba por su ventana, despertando a Stiles. Gruñó y tiró de su almohada sobre su cabeza, tratando de bloquear la luz. No sabía qué dolía más, el dolor de cabeza de la resaca o su erección. Realmente, Stiles estaba demasiado viejo para tener sueños húmedos, pero ese sueño con Derek fue candente.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con él. Pero ese fue tan surrealista. Extendió la mano hacia su mesilla de noche para buscar lo que necesitaba. Sacó el bote de aspirinas que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Abrió. Se tragó una pastilla seca. Luego, volvió a meter la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Se había quedado dormido un poco, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el reloj decía mediodía y sabía que era hora de levantarse. Buscó su teléfono. No podía levantarse de la cama sin mirar su teléfono. Era un ritual de la mañana, junto con su orina mañanera. Lo encontró debajo de las sábanas y se alegró de ver que no estaba completamente muerto a pesar de que había estado demasiado borracho como para ponerlo a cargar. Al menos no había vuelto a dormir desnudo sobre la alfombra. Eso había pasado demasiado. Con esfuerzon para entrecerrar los ojos, vio que tenía dos mensajes nuevos:

Hoy 4:21 a.m.

Mmuuy borrrachAa me vo8i kon Alliszen a ksa

CoOnsige dibersioooon;))  
Leer 4:22 a.m.

Diversion.

Stiles se rió. Si no estuviera tan obsesionado con Derek, probablemente pensaría que él y Lydia eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Estaba contento de saber que ella había hecho su camino a casa, está bien. No tenía idea de cómo lo hizo. Él la llamaría más tarde para ver cómo estaba y si ella también tenía resaca. Si así fuera, trataría de llevarle algunos alimentos grasosos para que se sintiera mejor.

Stiles cerró su conversación y frunció el ceño cuando vio que el otro mensaje era de su banco. Lo abrió, luego se disparó, sin saber si lo estaba leyendo correctamente.  Lo cerró y lo volvió a abrir de nuevo pero era lo mismo. No, Stiles no había depositado dinero en su cuenta. Ni siquiera había salido de la cama todavía. Stiles no tenía idea de dónde venía eso.

"¿Qué mierda?"

Frunció el ceño, luego se metió profundamente en el fondo de su mente, realmente lo intentó, tratando de recordar lo que había hecho ayer. ¿Había ido al banco ayer, o el día anterior, o fue el día anterior? Luego su cerebro se congeló, y sus ojos se agrandaron, el teléfono cayendo directamente de su mano.

*

Stiles ni siquiera se molestó con un golpe cortés. Él fue por un fuerte golpe de puñi. Stiles esperaba que Derek estuviera dormido. Esperaba que estuviera desmayado en su cama, roncando pacíficamente y acurrucándose con un osito de peluche. Esperaba que se asustara por los fuertes golpes. Pero era la una de la tarde, y tipos como Derek nunca dormían más allá de la una en punto de la tarde.

Entonces, ¡esperaba que Derek tomara una siesta de gato o una pequeña siesta! Esperaba que Derek estuviera haciendo algo importante y estuviera tan absorto en él que la llamada de Stiles lo hiciera arruinarlo. ¡Esperaba que Derek estuviese horneando un soufflé! ¡Esperaba que estuviera fumando marihuana! A Stiles le gustó más la idea de la marihuana, porque Derek pensaría que es un equipo SWAT derribando su puerta en lugar de un ex-sugar baby muy cabreado. Pero Boyd fue el único en responder.

"Señor. Stilinski ", dijo Boyd. Stiles se sintió mal. Esperaba no haber asustado demasiado a Boyd. Él era una criatura tan amable. Boyd lo miraba como si estuviera tratando de descubrir si venía en paz o si era una amenaza. Diablos, sí, ¡él era una amenaza! Boyd realmente debería temer por la vida de su jefe.

"Lo siento Boyd", dijo Stiles, caminando justo delante de él. "No puedo hablar. Tengo una gran resaca y enojo. Pero en su mayor parte, resaca ".

Pisoteó el loft, haciendo una mueca mientras su cerebro se empujaba a cada paso. Luego gritó de dolor, tratando de protegerse los ojos de los ardientes rayos de sol que entraban por las ventanas gigantescas del desván. Atravesó la cocina y localizó a Derek en el estudio hablando por teléfono. Stiles fue directamente al refrigerador, sabiendo que Derek lo había visto, y sacó una botella de Gatorade. Él necesitaba los electrolitos.

"Me tengo que ir, Laura", Derek le dijo a la persona por teléfono, luego murmuró: "No. No te devolveré la llamada ".

Colgó y se paró detrás de su escritorio. Stiles lo miró fijamente y tragó a Gatorade. Si las miradas pudieran matar, bueno ...

"Stiles", dijo Derek mientras entraba a la cocina.

"Derek", dijo Stiles, aunque con mucho más desprecio. Terminó la primera botella de Gatorade, luego volvió a la nevera y sacó otra. Iba a necesitar como un paquete de estos.

"Veo que te acuerdas de anoche".

"¿Anoche?" Stiles se hizo el tonto.

"Te emborrachaste mucho y me aproveché".

"¿¡Te aprovechastr de mí!?" Stiles chilló.

¿Así que eso es lo que Derek pensó? ¿Era un maldito idiota? ¿De verdad creía que Stiles era una especie de damisela en apuros? Ambos saltaron al otro en el club, pero Stiles juraba que había sido medio segundo antes.

"¡Cómo pudiste, Derek!" Stiles maldijo, su tono goteaba de sarcasmo. "¿Cómo puedes aprovecharte de mí así y permitirme arrodillarme y realizar actos sexuales sobre ti que he estado muriendo por realizarte durante los últimos tres años? ¿Cómo te atreves a infligir tus agallas sexuales sobre mis agallas sexuales?"

Derek se balanceó sobre sus talones. "Fácilmente podría haber sido un error. No estabas en forma para hacer lo que hicimos, Stiles ".

Sin embargo, no había sido un error. Para cualquiera de ellos. No con la forma en que los ojos de Derek se habían deslizado a su boca. Sintió un hormigueo al recordar cómo sabía Derek y lo bien que se sentía contra él, y luego recordó que se suponía que estaba loco. Volvió a acelerar su ira, preparado para lanzar cuchillos si era necesario.

"Entonces", dijo Derek, "¿No me vas a decir por qué exactamente es que estás enojado?"

"¡Porque!" Stiles colocó la botella sobre el mostrador. Gatorade voló por todos lados. "¡Me pagaste!"

Derek hizo una mueca.

"¡Me pagaste seis mil dólares por una mamada! Como si fuera una escort! ¿Soy tan bueno, Derek? ¿Seis mil dólares? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?"

Derek frunció el ceño. "No entiendo."

"¿Qué parte no entendiste?"

"La parte en la que estás enojado porque deposité dinero en tu cuenta cuando nunca te enojó que deposite dinero en tu cuenta antes".

"¡Eso es porque terminaste el trato, Derek!" Stiles apuñaló un dedo en su pecho. Derek lo había llevado demasiado lejos esta vez. Ahora se vio obligado a asumir el papel de Muck Barbarian Derek. "¿No te acuerdas? Tú eras todo, 'hemos terminado aquí' y yo estaba todo, '¿Oh ...?' Entonces tú eras todo, 'nunca fuimos amigos' y yo era todo, 'Oh' ".

"Solía sonar como Mary Poppins. Ahora, sueno como un lento Arnold Schwartzeneeger ".

"¡Eso es porque eres un Arnold Schwartzeneeger lento, Derek!" En realidad, había estado apuntando para Bill Clinton. "¡Retiralo!"

"No."

"¡Retiralo ahora mismo!  ¡ No me estás pagando por el sexo! ¡Así que saca esto de mi cuenta! "

"No", dijo Derek y se alejó hacia el estudio.

Stiles lo siguió. "¿No?" Se subió al sofá. "¿Estás diciendo que no? ¡Acabo de descubrir que mi boca vale putos seis mil dólares! ¡Lo que significa que nunca puedes decir que no!"

Derek suspiró, ignorándolo.

"Bueno, está bien entonces, Big Guy". Stiles saltó del sofá, se bajó la cremallera de la sudadera y se la echó al hombro. "Si no vas a recuperarlo, entonces realmente tendrás que follarme".

"Stiles". Derek parecía alarmado.

"Se llama compromiso. La maldita resolución de problemas. Vamos. Vamonos. Hagámoslo."

Tomó la cara de Derek entre sus manos, atrayéndolo hacia sus labios, tan cerca de presionar sus bocas juntas cuando Derek volvió la cabeza.

"No puedo". Le quitó las manos a Stiles.

"¿Por qué no?" Derek ciertamente no había tenido problemas para hacer esto anoche. Stiles honestamente iba a darle una patada en la espinilla si hacía todo ese 'esto no es lo que hacemos' de nuevo. "¿Realmente has recobrado el juicio y te has dado cuenta de lo estúpido que es pagar por el sexo que alguien te está ofreciendo gratis ?"

"No", dijo Derek. "Porque es un negocio mayor".

"¿Disculpe?"

¿Derek estaba diciendo lo que Stiles pensaba que era? ¿El sexo había sido un gran problema para él todo este tiempo? ¿Tenía un anillo de castidad? ¿Se estaba guardando a sí mismo para el matrimonio? Como que lo tiró todo cuando dejó que Stiles lo masturbara y le metiera la polla en la boca.

Claro, Derek era un monje, pero no podría haberlo dicho de esa manera. Tristemente, esta fue una de esas épocas horribles en las que Derek decidió tener una conversación completa con él usando solo sus cejas. Las cejas pobladas de Derek se elevaron un poco, se sumergieron y luego se sumergieron un poco más, antes de que uno se levantara y permaneciera allí. Era obvio que a Stiles le faltaba algo.

"Un trato". Derek finalmente lo colocó. "Como antes."

Stiles se encontró cada vez más confundido. "¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

"Nuestro último arreglo terminó, Stiles. Y como todo lo demás entre nosotros, anoche fue una negociacion. Derek hizo una pausa. "Ahora, normalmente no me gusta hacer los mismos negocios dos veces ..."

El estómago de Stiles cayó. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando de nuevo. Que había dejado que Derek lo lastimara una vez más. ¿Esto iba a ser un patrón? ¿Dónde se abrió y derramó su alma solo para que Derek lo cerrara por completo? Pero entonces las cejas de Derek estaban bailando, y parecían estar diciéndole lo contrario.

"... Pero lo harás por mí". Se paseó, tratando de no hacer estallar sus esperanzas. "¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? Hay un acuerdo sobre la mesa? "

Derek asintió. "No espero que estés de acuerdo. Principalmente, porque estás involucrado con alguien más ".

Stiles ni siquiera quería saber cómo Derek sabía sobre su relación con Lydia. Quizás Jackson había dicho algo.

"¿Cuál es el problema?", Preguntó Stiles.

Esta fue una mala idea.

"Un par de veces a la semana, vienes cuando quiero y nos follamos".

Una horrible mala idea. Una terrible y terriblemente mala idea. Sin embargo, Stiles ardió por eso. Él lo quería tan mal.

"¿Qué hay para mi ahí dentro?"

Derek metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. "A cambio", hizo una pausa, "Te daré nueve mil dólares-"

"¡Nueve mil dólares!"

"-una semana."

Stiles graznó, parado en estado de shock. Respiró hondo y profundo y contó hasta diez. Pensó que podría tener un ataque de pánico y ni siquiera lo sabía. Pasó un tiempo antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo.

"¿A quién le has ofrecido este trato antes? Soy un graduado de la universidad sin un centavo de deuda estudiantil gracias a una iglesia de mormones útiles y un idiota papi. ¿Qué mierda estaría haciendo con treinta y seis mil dólares al mes? ¡Algunas personas ni siquiera hacen eso en un año! "

Derek se encogió de hombros.

"¡No necesito nueve mil dólares para tener sexo contigo, Derek!"

Derek resopló. "Por eso nunca ofrecí".

Había un insulto en eso en alguna parte, pero Stiles no iba a perder el tiempo tratando de resolverlo. Derek se sentó en uno de los sillones, echándose hacia atrás y apoyando los pies sobre la mesa de café, sus ojos mirando a Stiles, y Stiles se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría un día en que finalmente lo entendiera. Toda su experiencia pasada le decía que no debería hacer esto. Que debería huir como un infierno de este trato. Derek era un hombre peligroso para hacer negocios. Que él ya lo sabía. Él debería irse ahora mismo. Sal de ahí y nunca mires atrás. Incluso podría ir a Lydia's con un poco de comida y pasar el día con ella. Pero este era Derek, y Derek tenía una forma de jugar con su autocontrol.

"Lo mismo que antes", dijo débilmente.

Derek dejó caer sus pies, sentándose derecho. "¿Qué? "

"La misma cantidad de dienro", dijo Stiles de nuevo. "Como antes."

Derek lo miró fijamente, su caída se abrió un poco. "Estás considerando el-"

"Por supuesto que estoy considerando el trato", espetó Stiles.

Derek se echó hacia atrás y parecía que estaba pensando cuidadosamente sobre la oferta. Él frunció sus labios, golpeando sus dedos contra el apoyabrazos.

"No", dijo.

"¿Por qué no?" Se estaba cansando de escuchar a Derek decirle que no.

"Porque esto no incluirá cenas, y citas, y Ericas. Esto es sexo Solo sexo. Cuando te quiera, te necesite. Nada más."

Algo caliente se acumuló en el fondo del estómago de Stiles, y sintió que la fuerza de voluntad se desvanecía dentro de él.

"Bueno."

"No aceptaré tu negación de dos mil quinientos dólares por semana. No, si estás pagando tus propias facturas ". Él murmuró:" Ni siquiera quieres saber cuánto gastaba en ti en un mes ".

"¿Por qué soy tan caro?"

"Erica dice que eres un niño en crecimiento".

Stiles trató de pensar en un número con el que se sentiría cómodo, pero la verdad es que no se podía pensar en ninguno. Esto fue ridículo. Stiles no valía ni un centavo, y mucho menos nueve mil dólares. Derek estaba siendo seriamente estafado.

"¿Qué tal cuatro mil por semana?", Dijo Stiles.

Derek se burló.

"Realmente no necesito el dinero, Derek. Lo estoy haciendo bien, y tengo algo ahorrado ".

"¿Qué hay de esa novia tuya? ¿No se pone cara?"

Stiles se mordió el labio. "¿Cuatro mil quinientos? Dieciocho mil al mes deberían ser buenos ".

Derek negó con la cabeza. "Nueve mil"

Stiles tomó una respiración profunda. "Cinco mil quinientos".

"Nueve mil."

"¿Cinco mil seicientos?"

"Um ... déjame pensar sobre eso. Nueve mil."

“Amigo, debes de bajarlo!”

"¿Por qué?" Derek se rió.

Stiles apretó los dientes. "¡Porque lo haces!"

"Bien. Ocho mil novecientos ".

"¡Seis mil!" Gritó Stiles, cada vez más irritado por el segundo. Iba a retorcerle el maldito cuello a Derek.

"Ocho grandes".

"¡Seis!"

"¡Ocho!"

"¡Seis!"

"¡Ocho mil quinientos!"

"¡No puedes volver a subir después de que bajaste!"

"¡Ocho mil setecientos!"

"¡Siete quinientos!"

Derek se detuvo, ladeando la cabeza. "¿Siete mil quinientos?" Él asintió. "Bueno."

Stiles suspiró, porque eso era simplemente estúpido. "Bueno."

"Entonces ..." Derek cruzó la habitación, tendiéndole una mano. "¿Tenemos un trato?"

"Sí", dijo Stiles, aunque su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho mientras lo sacudía, probablemente tratando de advertirlo. "Tenemos un trato."


End file.
